Pretending Not To Love You
by Usa-Serenity-Moon
Summary: It all started with a stalker and Usagi asking for help. Although Mamoru wasn't her idea of a saviour...perhaps she was getting more than what she bargained for? Next time she'll just let the guys handle it. Set in first season with a little twist...
1. The Stalker

Hey Sailor Moon fans! First I must tell you that I do NOT own Sailor Moon and that those characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi! Also that this story is going to be set during the first season, but with a twist. The characters have been facing Beryl for quite a while and still is in search of the Princess and it's crystal. Usagi and her friends are in high school, not middle school, and Mamoru is in college. The ages will be listed below as follows:

Usagi:17

Rei: 17

Makoto: 18

Minako: 17

Amy: 17

Mamoru: 21

Motoki: 21

This is not going to focus so much on the Sailor Scouts in the beginning and so the mentions of the battles will be short and sweet, but later on this may change. Also, this is aiming more at how Usagi and Mamoru acted before the remake of Sailor Moon so if their affection for one another doesn't seem so...sweet, that's why. Obviously there will be some rare moments of affection, but love doesn't just bloom over night and although they were lovers in the past those memories are not truly there yet in this present world. Be patient though. Things will slowly change.

Anyways, hope you enjoy!

ooo

oo

o

"What am I going to do? Just what am I going to do!" The blond shook her long hair as she dodged yet another poor pedestrian on the side walk before stopping at a large tree in the middle of Juuban Park. Grabbing hold of it's trunk, the poor girl acted like she was holding on for dear life as she kept replaying the images in her head.

l

 _'Wha? Um...Riku-san...What exactly are you doing here?...' Blue eyes met Green as the boy before her grinned happily._

 _'Here to walk my beautiful Usagi to school obviously. After all, what else is a boyfriend for?'_

 _A chill ran down her spine as the blond merely patted the buns on the sides of her head as she processed what the 10th grader just said. Boyfriend? He thinks he was her boyfriend?_

 _'Riku-san...we've talked about this last week didn't we? I told you that I'm not interested in you like that...And besides, you never even asked me to be your girlfriend so how can you just assume...'_

 _'Usagi-chan, look I know we did have a little argument in class, but that isn't any reason to break up with someone. You know I love you.'_

 _That word. He said it again! Usagi let out the sigh she had been holding as she just stared at the boy before her. He was cute, there was no doubt about that. He had a decent complexion and a nice head of short brown hair. He was nicely toned and honesty, most of any girl at school would be jumping at a chance to be with him...all except for her. She barely knew him and only talked to him in the beginning due to his new status at school, but this? This was just to much for even her!_

 _'Agruement? Me not wanting to go on a date with you wasn't an arguement, it was me letting you down easy. Look, I am...we are already ten minutes late for class. We should go.'_

 _Usagi merely tried to walk past Riku before she felt a very strong grip on her arm. She turned her head to the side to look at Riku's stern gaze. She tried to read him, but at this moment she was starting to panic. After all, she never even told the kid where she lived so how was he even here on her door step? Did he follow her? Was he actually stalking her?_

 _'Usagi...'_

 _His voice was masked with something Usagi just couldn't put her finger on. It made the hair on her body stand up, but before she could even question it, the moment was done. He simply let her arm go and smiled weakly at her._

 _'I know you're just tired from studying all day. It's ok, we'll talk about it later. For now, I'll walk my love to school.'_

 _Love. Again with that word! Smacking her head, Usagi came up with a plan quickly as she gave Riku one last look before dashing off the steps and down the sidewalk that led her from the house. She silently thanked whoever decided to make her Sailor Moon for the added talent for running as she listened to his steps falling pretty quickly behind._

l

"This just can't be happening. I mean...The guys totally nuts!"

Sliding down the base of the tree, Usagi just sat there as she tried to formulate a plan. If her communicator didn't go off, she was sure she would had fallen asleep.

"Usagi, is everything OK? Where are you? Are you hurt?"

Opening her tiny pink compact, Usagi stared at the face of her friend Amy as worry reached her features.

"Oh Amy it's just terrible! You know that new kid Riku? Well when I left my house this morni..."

"Are you serious Usagi? You skipped school for a boy? I'm so disappointed in you!"

"Wha? No Amy you got it all wrong! I wasn't even trying to skip school, but Riku..."

"No excuses Usagi! Look you need to take your education more seriously! Now come to class!"

Before the blond could even object, Amy left the conversation. Sighing Usagi had every intention on ignoring her but then a familar voice reached her pale ears.

"Usagi! Man can you run! At first I didn't think I could keep up but...Hey wait for me!"

Usagi rolled her eyes as she prayed her feet could move faster as she once again heard his fainting steps fall behind hers.

oo

o

"He showed up at your house? Well...That's concerning...I guess he doesn't handle rejection well..."

Usagi nodded in agreement as she stared up at her rather tall friend.

"You're right Makoto and because of that I don't know what to do anymore! I've told the guy off like ten times and each time it's like he just doesn't hear me! I mean...I get that I'm gorgeous and all but come on!"

"You're such an idiot meatball brains as if! I mean the guy obviously has poor tastes if he has his eyes set on you. He must be the biggest loser around!"

Glaring across her shoulder, Usagi didn't seem to pleased with what the raven beauty stated. Her friend's violet eyes seemed to glare right back before Usagi could even come up with a retort.

"Rei you're such a jerk! He is actually a very handsome guy, I just happen to not be interested. Well after all of this...I guess no one can blame me."

"Rei that was pretty mean...You should be helping Usagi, not making fun of her."

"Amy is right. Stop being mean to me Rei!"

"I'll do as I please. You should just be more clear with him. Obviously you're doing something wrong seeing as he hasn't got the point yet. I bet you actually gave him directions to your house and you just forgot because you were reading some stupid manga or something!"

"No I didn't!...Take that back!"

"Um...no!"

Amy shook her head as she watched her two friends butt heads for the fifth time that afternoon. She couldn't help but be amused and disappointed all at the same time, but before she could even separate the two, another spoke up first.

"Hey, I know! What if you got a boyfriend! If you just lied to him and told him that you already have a guy, the poor boy will have to leave you alone. I mean, it works for me!"

Rei and Usagi immediately stopped as Usagi slumped back down on the shrine step. She understood where her friend was coming from, but what part of 'she tried everything' did she not understand?

"That would be a good idea Minako...if I didn't already try it. I told him that two weeks ago when he came up to me with a bouquet of roses proclaiming it to be for our 'first week anniversery'. You know the week he moved here and I decided to befriend him because I felt sorry for him? That week."

Looking at the defeated girl, Minako simply ran a hand through her long blond hair as she pressed the matter a bit further.

"Well what did he say? I don't understand how he can argue that point...I mean...you can't just date another guy's girl!"

"He said that he never seen me with anyone. Can you believe that? He called me out on the lie before I could even fully go with it! I mean who does he think he is? Just because I didn't hang out with alot of guys at school doesn't mean that I can't have a boyfriend. I mean...you don't have to date a guy from the same school anyways..."

Trailing off the tallest of the females seemed to understand her frustration. Some guys just didn't know where to stop. Curling a long strand of brown hair with a slender finger, Makoto sighed in defeat.

"I'm sorry Usagi...I just don't know what else to say. I mean...It's not like you can just grab some random guy and make him pretend to date you. I've tried that and trust me...it's not always as easy as you may think. "

Before anyone could even question why she even had to have a random guy pretend to date her, Rei grinned at their conflicted friend.

"That's it! All Usagi has to do is grab some hot random guy and get him to date her for a few days to fake Riku out! That's perfect!"

"Um...Rei didn't you hear me? I said that doesn't always work! Believe it or not, some guys just isn't keen on dating a girl they just met, even if it is for a good cause..."

Again the women wanted to question Makoto until Rei laughed mischeviously at them.

"Who said it will be a guy she doesn't know? We happen to know a few guys that we grew to love in the years we've been fighting the negaverse. I mean...it's only for a few days right? Surely one of them will agree!"

As the others tried to process what the priestess just stated, Usagi seemed to smile brightly as an idea came to her mind.

"That's it! I can date Yuuichirou! After all we see him almost every day so..."

"Oh no you don't meatball head, he's not even your type! He's off limits so you might as well come up with someone else!"

"Who? And exactly why is he off limits Rei? I mean he's decently cute and tall and single and..."

Before Usagi could even say anymore she ran off screaming as Rei chased her with a broom in her hand while yelling in the process.

The girls just shook their heads while wondering why they were even offering their help in the first place.

oo

o

"Usagi don't seem so upset. You know you have much more important things to worry about then bothering with some guy. Just ignore him and sooner or later the situation will get better...I'm sure of it!"

Sighing again, Usagi nodded her head as she stared down at her unusual companion. She had been worrying all night that Riku would just show up at her house again declaring his love, but to her amazement it never happened. She woke up late as usual and was able to run to school as usual while getting detention as usual. It seemed like a pretty usual day had it not been for her pet cat meeting her after school to tell her about another meeting at Rei's temple. The talking feline did worry for her, but knew there was much more pressing matters.

"I know you're right Luna, but I'm just not used to some guy following me around. I'm happy he wasn't at my house today, but he still kept turning up everywhere I looked at school. I just can't shake him off!"

" I know it seems like alot now...but just wait and see. I bet this time next week he'll take the hint and move on. I just know it!"

Smiling slightly, Usagi picked her black cat up off the side walk while absentmindedly petting the crescent moon bold spot on her forehead.

"Thanks Luna. You always know how to cheer me up!"

"Usagi! Usagi! I'm so glad I ran into you! Tell me, was my girlfriend visiting her priestess friend? I thought you just did that on Fridays..."

Stopping dead in her tracts, Usagi just stared blankly at the young man before her. He seemed so happy she just wanted to smack the smile right off his face. How did he know she just visited Rei? How did he even know about her in the first place? He was stalking her! Luna seemed to think the same thing as her reddish eyes seemed to bore into the man before them. She didn't like him. Not one bit.

"You...you know about Rei?"

"Of course I do! I know everything about you Usagi! I mean, what kind of boyfriend would I be if..."

"YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

She didn't mean for it to come out so harshly, but she just couldn't take it anymore. She never even introduced him to any of the girls aside from Makoto and Amy who happened to be in the same class and school as herself. In fact, other then the arcade and temple, here lately Usagi never got a chance to really introduce Rei and Minako to any of her other friends since they never seemed to have alot of time to hang out aside from those two places she just thought of. He was really freaking her out and she had just about had it!

"Usa...Usagi..."

The name came out so soft that it shook the blond from whatever stupor she had been in. He looked so defeated with his shoulders hunched over and bangs covering his eyes. She actually started to feel bad for him and was just about to place a hand on his shoulder in comfort until he started to laugh alittle nervously making her take a few steps back.

"You're so funny! It's ok, I guess you're still mad about me not walking you to school today. I'll just let you go home and cool off, but don't worry, I'll call you tonight to be sure you're OK. "

Smiling another big smile, Riku turned on his heel and walked off down the side walk, the opposite way in which she had been heading. Luna shook her head as she mumbled something about 'stupid boys' before looking up at the senish of the moon. Worry clouded her eyes as she seen the blank stare on Usagi's face, unsure of how to snap her out of whatever daze she was in.

"Usagi...Why did you give that man your phone number in the first place?"

Blue eyes darted to the cat in her arms as she slowly moved her head to either side.

"Luna...I didn't. I never did."

Concern once again reached her tiny friend's eyes as relization dawned on her.

Usagi did actually have a problem. A problem that if wasn't fixed soon, could possibly jepardize the scout's mission and ruin Sailor Moon's real identity. That was something that even Luna just couldn't risk.

oo

o

"Ok...Not there either...Good. That's good."

Making sure the close was clear, Usagi ran from one tree to the other before she actually reached her destination. She smiled as she stared at the arcade before her.

 _'The new Sailor V game is out today and I will be damned if Riku ruins it for me!'_

Smiling triumphly Usagi just about reached the entrance whenever she heard a familiar voice coming from down the street. Fear came into her eyes as she glanced down the side walk at Riku. He was wearing what looked to be a red joggers outfit that hugged his body just right. Oh she hated that he did look hot just then and if he wasn't so crazy she might actually have been flattered with his sudden obssession with her. Before his eyes could even land on her petite form, the blond ran straight into the arcade and jumped right behind the counter. A tall man with short blond hair just looked at her nervously.

"Um...Usagi-chan? What...what are you doing."

"Shh, Motoki-san, please pretend I'm not here. Please!"

The man's blue eyes seemed to scan hers for anything that could tell him why she was hiding under his drink machine and before he could even voice it, a young man ran inside, nearly out of breath.

"Um...Can I help you sir?"

Motoki didn't even know what to make of the kid and Usagi merely ducked further under the machine the moment she heard the guy enter. He was sure this was the person she was hiding from...but why?

"He...Hey. So...Sorry was trying...to catch up with...with my girl." The young man tried to catch his breath as he knelt with his hands on his knees. Motoki just raised a brow as Usagi made a snort at the man's confession.

"Your girl?"

"Ye...Yes. She's yay high, with long golden locks, and the deepest blue eyes." Finally steadying his breathing, the man went on about his 'girlfriend' and how she was just down this street not long ago and she just loved the game center so just knew she had to be in here.

Motoki stared down at what Riku believed was deep in though where in reality, he was staring straight at his blond friend. The girl made a desperate gesture to be sure she wasn't found out. She kept making movements with her hands which Motoki took as she really wanted the guy to leave without him being aware she was even here. If she didn't look so horrified, he might have believed it to be just innocent fun, like hide and seek. He knew there was more to this story though and he was certian he'd find it out.

"I'm sorry but I have tried to think if a woman of that description had come in here or not but I do not believe anyone has. It's been pretty slow today and I do believe I'd remember her if she were to come in shortly before you arrived..."

"Oh you'd know her if you seen her alright. Her name is Tsukino Usagi. You're her friend so you should know who I'm talking about."

Tilting his head to the side, Motoki began to wonder if he even seen this kid before. He knew that Motoki knew her? Did they come in together? He'd remember that if they did...right?

"Um...Yeah. No Usagi-chan hasn't come in today. I'm sorry to disappoint you. If she does though I will be sure to let her know you are looking for her...And your name is...?"

"Riku. Miyazaki Riku. It's a pleasure! I'm glad for your help, but if she isn't here there isn't a reason for me to stay. Have a good day!"

Although the guy seemed happy enough, Motoki found it odd that the moment he knew she wasn't there, he dashed right back out of the arcade and back down the street. Whenever he knew Riku was a good distance from the arcade, he bent down to let Usagi know the close was clear. Usagi let out a deep breath as she grinned at her savior.

"You have no idea what you just done for me. You're the best friend a girl could have!"

Jumping up to give the man a tight hug, Motoki laughed as he returned it full force. He almost forgot to even ask what the situation was about until another seemed to interrupt their short tender moment.

"Meatball head, what are you doing behind the counter? Working for your quarters now? If only you could show that same initiative in school like you do your gaming...you might actually gain a brain inside that empty head."

Before Motoki could greet the new comer, Usagi had already let him go and glowered at the man across from them. The man simply smiled in return.

"Mamoru baka! Why do you always have to ruin everything huh? What are you even doi..."

Before Usagi could even properly yell at the man she heard Riku's raspy voice getting closer to where they were standing. She ducked right back under the drink machine while Mamoru simply raised a brow at Motoki who just shrugged. Within seconds Mamoru just stared as a young man ran into the arcade, gasping for breath.

"He...Hey. I...I couldn't...find her down the...other streets and stores...Are...are you sure...she isn't here?"

Usagi felt her heart stop as Motoki merely laughed nervously as Mamoru was the one to answer him. She just knew he would ruin everything just to piss her off. Bracing herself for having to face Riku again today, she simply put down her head in defeat. Motoki wasn't even sure what to make of the scene.

"Who isn't here? Who are you?"

Riku didn't even bother to look up as he simply answered Mamoru's question with ease.

"My name is Miyazaki Riku. I'm here for my girlfriend. She's the one who..."

Mamoru was always fast at accessing things and this was just one of those things he actually had experience with. Usagi obviously was avoiding this man and this man was obviously looking for her. Before Riku could even say Usagi's name, Mamoru already beat him to it.

"The meatball head was actually down near the park not long ago. I believe she was heading home after failing yet another test. You should probably help her with that if you really care for her...She's not exactly the brightest."

"That's not...not true! She's brilliant! But...If she is heading home. I should too. Thanks again!"

Taking one last deep breath, Riku ran right back out of the arcade and back in the direction in which they all believed was possibly his home. Usagi counted to twenty before getting back up from her spot and glared at the haughty man across from her. Sure he just did a HUGE favour for her, but did he have to insult her in the process? Mamoru wasn't even phased.

"You baka! Look I will thank you for getting rid of the pest but how dare you call me stupid! Why if you wasn't..."

"Usagi-chan...That Riku guy...was all that true? I mean...what's going on with that?"

The steam seemed to leave blond as she almost slumped over the bar in a very limp way. The guys wasn't even sure what to say as she sighed even a deeper sigh.

"The guys nuts! He started at are school not too long ago and since he was new I thought I'd be the person to befriend him. After all he was alone and didn't know anyone so I could tell he needed a friend. Basically, he took it as me liking him and I haven't been able to get rid of him since! It's getting a bit ridiculous to tell you the truth..."

The guys just simply stared while Mamoru patted the blonds head awkwardly. He actually could relate to that and knew where she was coming from. However, Mamoru knew from experience how to rid of people that were unwanted whereas Usagi only knew how to be friendly and sweet. This couldn't have been easy for her.

"Well meatball head your just going to have to let him down easy. I mean...being nice to people like that could really get you into some awkward situations...You don't really want to make it even more of an issue..."

"Baka you just don't understand. None of you do. It's already an issue. I just don't know what to do!"

Before either could respond Usagi hopped across the bar and laid down on the long couch in the corner of the arcade. She forgot how tired she was from hiding from Riku all day and laying down on anything felt nice. She could have fallen asleep if it wasn't for Mamoru towering over her form. She cracked open an eye as she just stared at him annoyingly. She hated how he always smirked down at her. Well...even when he didn't. She just hated him.

"I do understand. I actually understand more than you think."

Rolling her eyes, Usagi would have slapped that smirk off his face if it wasn't for Motoki coming up beside him with a knowing look in his dark green eyes.

"Mamoru's right. He's had a fan club since highschool! Trust me, if anyone knows how to fix a fanatic, it's him."

Snorting Usagi merely stared as she took in Mamoru's appearance. It wasn't hard for her to believe Motoki. After all, if she was completely honest with herself, Mamoru was possibly the hottest guy she'd ever met. He was tall, dark, and literally handsome. His eyes were the deepest shade of blue, she sometimes would think they were colored from earth's oldest oceans. His hair was the color of night and god if he wasn't perfectly built in ALL the right places. Yeah, she did admit that he was a hunk, but there was a lot more to a person then just looks. Where he may have looked like a god, he acted like a demon. He was possibly the most annoying person she had ever had the pleasure of meeting and she knew the feelings were mutual from him to her. They just had this understanding that neither of them wanted to be in the same room with each other for longer than five minutes or they would surely commit suicide. What was worse was the fact that Mamoru KNEW he was hot and flaunted it! He may not cared for the girls in his little clubs, but that doesn't mean he didn't like the looks and attention he'd receive from them. Oh how she hated it. How she just hated him.

"That's because all they care about is looks. I promise if they spent just ten minutes alone with him, that would change. The issue I have is far more worse because I have an actual personality...Just talking wouldn't fix it for me."

Scowling, Mamoru merely rolled his eyes at the haughty blond. She knew how to rub him the wrong way and loved it. Oh she had a personality all right. A personality that made him want to jump off a bridge...into a freezing lake...filled with piranhas. Could she just accept a little help from someone who actually could help? She was just too stupid for her own good.

"Usagi-chan...Mamoru just..."

"No Motoki. If miss air head doesn't want help, then I won't give it. She can just live with the guy chasing her...maybe it will keep her in shape from all that junk food she throws down her mouth...No one wants a meat ball head actually shaped like a meat ball. That's just unappealing."

Mamoru was about to turn around when he felt a very soft hand grab him by the arm. He turned around to see the most desperate look he'd ever seen in Usagi's deep orbs. Tears...That always got him.

Usagi tried so hard not to cry, but she couldn't help it. In truth, she was a crybaby, although not as often as years before. After fighting youma day and night, you kind of run out of things to make you cry. She grew much stronger and braver and although she believed she was much more mature now, in truth she was still Usagi. Usagi cried when things got bad and this...this was way worse then a negaverse freak.

"You don't understand...I NEED you. Please...you just gotta help!".

Mamoru raised a brow at her plea as Motoki sat a hand on her shoulder in an effort to comfort the frantic girl.

"Ok Usagi...Mamoru will stay to help...Just please, tell us everything so that we can understand."

Letting go of Mamoru's arm, Usagi told them everything. Long after the arcade was closed, the three just sat there as Usagi laid her head on her knees. Mamoru was the first to break the silence.

"I'll admit...I never had a girl greet me at my door step...So the guys off his rocker, but what are you going to do about it? If he doesn't listen to reason...I guess...me and Motoki might be able to help in another way."

Motoki hesitated but agreed, knowing exactly what Mamoru meant. Before he could even add to it however, Usagi's mood seemed to brighten as she jumped up startling them both. Happily she smiled down at the two as she squealed in happiness.

"Are you...are you serious? That's perfect! If you two were to pretend to be my boyfriends then..."

"What? Boyfriends? Usagi...That is not what I meant...and besides, why would you need two boyfriends? I don't think being a slu..."

Before Mamoru could even finish his sentence Motoki quickly jabbed his best friend in the side as he laughed nervously. Although Usagi had grown into a mature young woman, even Mamoru should have known better than to use such language around her. Enemies or not, she was still a woman and women should never be talked to in that kind of way.

"What Mamoru is trying to say is...We meant in a more...physical way. I mean, most guys will back off the moment another is telling them to. It's a natural reaction and your friend doesn't seem like..."

"What? No way! Look, I know the situation isn't the greatest, but that doesn't give anyone a reason to get violent! I mean, the guy is crazy, but he still is sweet. I don't want to hurt him, I just want him to leave me alone. There has to be a better way..."

Mamoru was about to protest but Motoki just shook his head in disapproval. He knew what Usagi was talking about and although he did believe it wouldn't have to become violent just a simple warning, he did understand Usagi's need to be nice. She was a nice girl after all and nice girls never intentionally wanted to hurt anyone. However, her outburst certainly gave him an idea. Glancing at the guy at his side, he merely laughed at the entertainment it would bring.

"Well I think you were on to something Usagi. After all, even though you tried telling him you had a boyfriend, you just didn't have the proof to back it up. If you had that proof however..."

"Really Motoki? You will do it for me? Yay!"

Usagi jumped on the man only for Mamoru to laugh at the idea of it all. Was he serious? He was going to be her 'pretend' boyfriend?

"Motoki, I think you are forgetting about a certain someone...After all, isn't Usagi's friend Makoto completely and hopelessly in love with you?"

 _'And you her.'_ Mamoru wasn't going to add in his tiny thought seeing as Usagi was just as clueless as Makoto when it came to Motoki's affections, but Mamoru didn't miss a beat. He knew that it would put a tiny rift between the growing couple and wasn't sure if Motoki wanted to chance it or not. Before Usagi could even question what Mamoru just stated, Motoki just laughed as he placed a hand on his friend's back. Mamoru just stared confusingly, wondering exactly what he was up to.

"Oh I didn't mean me. You're right. This wouldn't be the best of idea's seeing as I might be potentially taken...but you however...you are completely single. Not one claim on that pretty little head of yours. You're perfect."

While Usagi pondered what Motoki just stated, she was more curious about how he was taken and who could have stolen him from Makoto when Mamoru just burst out in a fit of laughter. She just glared as he had to fight back tears at what Motoki just insinuated. Him and Usagi? Was he nuts?

"Are you...are you crazy? Me and the meatball head can't even be in a room for more than five minutes without fighting and you want me to pretend to date her? How on earth could you even think that is a good idea? I mean...that is doomed for failure. It would never work!"

Although the words stung Usagi, she hated to admit he was right. It wouldn't work. They hated each other and this...this was just proof that it was mutual.

"Nevermind. I'll handle it myself. With or without your help, this will be fixed."

Mamoru just stopped his laughing as he watched Usagi glare his way while making her way out of the doors to the arcade and down the street to her house. Before he could even contemplate what just happened Motoki jabbed him yet again in his ribs. He knew that stare and he hated to admit he may have just deserved it.

"She needed our help and you just let her walk out. I was being serious Mamoru...we should help her. You guys don't hate each other...albet you're not the best of friends, but you're not the worst of enemies either...At any case maybe this will teach you two to get along a bit better. You never know."

Mamoru was taking in his words as he just shook his head in irritation. He wasn't thinking about this tonight. Usagi even stated she'd handle it on her own. He wasn't going to guilt him into that death trap.

"Yeah...no. Well, good night Motoki. See ya tomorrow!"

Before Motoki could stop him, Mamoru followed Usagi's lead as he too left the arcade and headed home. Motoki just sighed as he shook his head. He really did wish that would have worked. After all, it would be interesting to say the least. Hopefully Usagi had a back up plan because plan A was a no go for sure.

 _'Sorry Usagi...Good luck.'_


	2. Help from an Enemy

Hey moon fans!

So here's something I did want to note. Just as in the anime and manga, Tuxedo Mask DID kiss Sailor Moon, however; she was drunk and passed out. To Usagi, this was nothing more than a dream and so never actually counted it to be her first kiss. Now Mamoru on the other hand...He was sober and so knows exactly what happened. Now this won't be until later down the road but I may just use that knowledge in one of my later chapters. I just wanted to clear that piece up now before we got that far. Again, thanks for reading!

ooo

oo

o

It had been a week after Usagi asked for help and here she was, regretting ever leaving that damned arcade. She not only found herself hiding a lot more from the young man, but also now noticed something far more unnerving. He was getting bolder and she didn't like it. Not one bit. She had to figure something out soon or she just knew she'd be the one to hit the poor kid.

 _'Just this morning that guy actually believed he could push me against the wall and try to kiss me. I never even been kissed and he thought he could just take my first without my consent? If it wasn't for Mr. Tomoe I just don't know what would have happened...'_

Sliding down the tree she was currently hiding behind, she silently weighed her options which weren't a lot at this current moment in time. It's been every morning now when he would show up at her place and she would have to run him down in order to make it just ten minutes after class started. He'd also try and walk her home in which case she would take several different ways around him just to avoid him. She basically left her phone at home seeing as all the calls were from him and never even bothered to look at her texts. She was losing it! To top all of that off, she was just exhausted from fighting enemies at night to running from him in the day. She knew this madness had to stop, she just didn't know how.

 _'I may not have another choice...It's him. I just need to ask him and make a deal...surely he won't be able to turn me down if I'm this desperate...He's not that cruel right?'_

Shaking her head, she all but screamed as she realised how low she had fallen. Rei though had a point and Motoki even believed it would be the best and easiest way out of her situation. It would just be a few days right? Just enough to put on a show and that was all. How hard could that be? Surely they could be civil for that long...

Before dwelling on it anymore, the blond checked her watch noting the time. He would be there getting his afternoon coffee, she just knew it. This was the only shot she had and she wasn't going to waste another minute debating on it. He would help her. He just had too.

Taking one more deep breath in, Usagi quickly glanced around to be sure no one was following her before she darted in the direction of the arcade while praying luck was on her side today.

"You...you need me to do what now?"

Although Usagi had just got done going over every detail of the events that took place in the last week, Mamoru still couldn't believe she was actually asking him for help. Didn't she say she could handle it? Didn't she say she'd figure it out with or without him? Yet...here she was, on her knees and begging for his help. If she didn't seem so hopeless he would have laughed at the sight, but something in her eyes told him that wouldn't have been the best response for her. She looked almost broken and in truth that bothered him. It bothered him a little too much.

"Please bak...I mean Mamoru- _san_. Look I know I'm not your most favorite person but I'm desperate! If he tries to kiss me again..."

As Usagi trailed off, Mamoru ran an hand through his thick raven hair as he just stared at the man across the counter. Motoki smiled at him knowingly as he cringed inwardly. He knew he was backed in a corner and if Usagi really needed him this bad...he'd just have to suck it up and comply. After all, the guy was getting pretty guttsy and knowing Usagi she wouldn't be the type to break his heart so harshly. She'd carry this out until he literally drove her to insanity. That might not be the best for him seeing as she liked to take her frustraitions out on his own person. He just didn't have the patience to deal with it.

"Two days. You get two days, but you owe me."

Usagi stopped her rant as she just stared up at the man above her. Although she could tell he was annoyed she just couldn't believe what he just said. Was he serious? Did the begging actually work?

"You...you said yes?"

"Two days meatball head and do not make me repeat it. Look, you shouldn't even need two days but I'll just give you an extra in case you mess it up. Although I have no idea how we are going to pull this one off, but I guess we can give it a try. But .me."

He said the last as slow as possible so that she understood what he was talking about. Although he never actually believed he would need a favour from the young woman before him, he figured it wouldn't hurt to have her owe him one just in case. After all, he had his own number of crazies at school that followed him around like a lost dog and it would be nice to be able to have his own back up plan if this actually worked for her. Usagi's eyes lit up as she squeaked in happiness.

"Deal! This is great, I just can't believe it will finally be over with. This is the best day of my life!"

Although she didn't embrace Mamoru like she did with Motoki when she got excited, he just wateched as she jumped up and down like the school girl she was. He just smirked as old habits died hard and he ruined her little bit of pep with his next remark.

"Well although I admit that dating me would be the best day of any girl's life, we need to set some ground rules first."

Glaring at the cocky statement, Usagi just folded her arms as she took a seat beside him at the bar. Motoki smiled as he read the young woman's mind.

"Mamoru means to say that if this is going to be believable...there needs to be an understanding first. You two can't seem to enjoy eachother's company for very long and if you put on a show before Riku-san, then you need to be prepared for it. You need to not bicker and fight...You know...actually get along."

As much as she hated hearing Motoki state it, she knew he was right. Mamoru just looked at her in a bored fashion as she nodded her head for him to continue. Leaning back, he stared at her sternly to be sure she knew he meant what he was saying and if she didn't comply it would be a deal breaker and she would be on her own...again.

"Rule number one: No insulting me. You seem to do that as a stress reliever of some sort and it gets rather annoying some days. If you are my girlfriend, then you wouldn't be insulting me, but actually complimenting me instead. So you know...work on that."

Usagi bit her lip as she just nodded her head in agreement. He could tell she was trying not to flip out and he found it amusing. Maybe this could work out after all.

"Second rule: No flirting. You have a terrible habit of flirting with just about any good looking guy within eye sight. If your with someone, your not going to be hanging on another guys arm. I know you never had a guy so this is new to you, but just trust me on it...It just doesn't look good in general."

Usagi was about to state her own opinion but Motoki silenced her before she could. These were Mamoru's terms and she would have to go along with it. She'd have her turn afterwards. She'd just have to suck it up for now.

"Rule number three: You won't distract me from my studies. If he comes in here and you see me on my laptop just don't even bother trying to get my attention. I will not comply and will simply ignore you and him. If you need me and I'm busy then just wait patiently and I might look your way and give you some attention to be sure he gets the idea that you are taken. Just don't assume that this is my first priority whenever I have something much more important to worry about."

That was it. She could take the no insults and the no flirting, but she had to ask for permission just to get his attention? Now she never has had a boyfriend, but last she checked Minako never had to beg any of her ex's for any affection so why should she? If this was pretend then he had better do it correctly or she would just find some other random guy to do it for her. Makoto did warn against strangers but even if it helped in the slightest she would be more then willing to give it a try. Anything to save her from this kind of fate at Mamoru's side.

"Listen you arrogant jerk, although the first two rules might be ok if we BOTH follow them, this third rule needs to be tweaked a bit. NO girlfriend should ever have to ask permission to have ANY kind of attention from her boyfriend! No wonder you never had a girlfriend...You might be a good looker but you have ZERO knowledge on how to treat a girl. Maybe this pretend relationship will do you some good...It might actually give you a personality a girl looks for in a man...You know, one that someone can actually stand to be around!"

Before Mamoru could even comment back, a very familiar voice reached their ears as a happy boy all but skipped to Usagi's side. He was smiling as he looked at Usagi in a sickingly sweet way. Usagi just cringed in return.

"Riku-san..I..."

"Usagi I found you! You weren't answering your phone so I thought I'd stop by your house but when you weren't there I just knew you'd be here! "

Mamoru didn't miss the flash of worry that ran through her eyes as he seemed to get even closer to the blond. Before Usagi could even think of a remark, she felt someone grab her by the waste as she landed on a very firm surface of some sort. She looked up to stare directly at her enemies face as he just stared at Riku while tightening his hold on the young girl. Blushing as she realized now that she was in his lap, she was about to push him away when she remembered what they had just been talking about just moments before.

 _'If we are going to pretend then we need to actually act like it. Even so...does he have to hold me so tightly? I mean...I think me being in his lap is enough. He could let up on the grip a bit...'_

"I'm sorry Riku-san...Did you need something from my girlfriend? We were just in the middle of something so if you could..."

"Girlfriend? You're kidding right...You hate eachother! I see you two fight all the time...And she's my girl!"

Mamoru was calculating what he should say next but the last statement really started to bug him. It wasn't due to the fact that he seemed to state something that was obviously not true, but it was the way it was said. Riku seemed like a pretty innocent kid, but the moment he stated such a possessive comment, his eyes seemed to...darken. There was definitely something wrong with the boy and he was beginning to think it wasn't just him being obsessed. Maybe Usagi did have a reason to be worried after all...

"Yeah...We've been arguing a bit more lately...Even recently took a break just to cool off, but even so there isn't any denying our connection to one another. Usagi and me have been together for a pretty long time and a small fight or two can't mess that up...It's much stronger than that..."

Although she knew he was trying to find things to say about them and their...relationship...Usagi also knew there was something more to it then that. He could have simply stated they were together and that was it but Mamoru seemed to tense up a bit as Riku just stared at him with that blank stare. She admitted he looked creepy but Mamoru didn't scare easily so...just what was he up too?

"Stronger? You don't know what that even means. Usagi is mine and if you want to say these lies then go ahead. No one will keep me from her. Not even you Mamoru."

Before Mamoru could even ask him how he knew his name, the boy already turned away and walked off. Yeah, this wasn't a good sign. He didn't even waver when Mamoru stated how they have been dating for a long time. He didn't even seem to care in the least.

"I told you. He doesn't listen to reason. The guy is purely nuts!"

Mamoru just stared down at Usagi as she continued to talk about how insane the guy was, not even noticing she was still situated on Mamoru's strong thighs. She just kept talking as if Mamoru was hearing every word she stated but he was far gone into his own world to hear even a syllable from them. He was too busy thinking of just how long this would take and he knew two days would not be enough to change that kids mind. Not to mention, he seemed much more...darker when he would state how Usagi belonged to him. It was something that Mamoru just couldn't shake and he wasn't sure why.

"This is not good. Why did I even agree with this?"

Shaking his head, he didn't notice he spoke out loud as Usagi let fear grow into her deep blue eyes. Mamoru didn't miss it either as she seemed as if she seen a ghost.

"You...You're changing your mind?..."

Although he did believe she had reason for worry, he just shook his head as he helped the blond off his lap and just took another long sip of his coffee that was now very cold from sitting. He sighed as he looked at Usagi again, regretting every word that left his now tight lips.

"Two days isn't fair in this situation. You got a few weeks...At most. I don't see it going that far nor that long but hopefully we can fix this before it escalates. He's obviously more than a little dense but we should be able to come up with a plan to kill his confidence. You owe me Usagi. You owe me big."

Nodding her head, Usagi did squeal again in happiness and against her better judgment, hugged her worst enemy as she thanked him profusely. Motoki just shook his head as he wondered how much of a disaster this was going to be. Mamoru looked like someone just caught him on fire while Usagi looked like someone just offered her a million bucks. The two was so different from the other Motoki just hoped that this wouldn't end in blood shed...And he wasn't talking about Riku's either.

oo

o

Days went by until it had been a week since their deal and nothing seemed to be really improving and instead, seemed to just get worse. Whereas Mamoru met her at the arcade everyday to ensure he was there to ward off Riku, Amy and Makoto met up with Usagi at her house to walk her to school. They seemed to take off some of the pressure Riku always put on her, but not much. He still pushed on at school and even though Makoto would yell at him for trying to 'steal' her from Mamoru, Riku just pressed more from the statements. He would call every chance he got and even resulted in sending her notes through her locker. Although Usagi tried so hard to ignore it, this time he was going to be sure she didn't. As Usagi opened her locker she first noticed what seemed like hundreds of red rose petals falling from inside her locker only to end up by her feet. If that didn't annoy and embrace her from the stares of other students, a tiny pink note jumped out in front of her as she stared at it hanging from a string at the top of the locker door. Taking the note she sighed as she prepared for what she believed to be yet another poem written from her not so secret admirer.

 _'This guy just doesn't quite. It's exausting...'_

Opening up the tiny letter, Usagi all but gasped as the message inside. Turning a bright red she merely choked on air as she read the very intimate message written in bright red ink.

 _'Usagi...Please accept these rose petals as a token of my love for you. Mamoru will never be able to please you in ways that I can. You'll see soon. I will have you screaming my name over and over again until your voice grows horse and your body shakes from all the pleasure my body will bring yours. Until then.'_

She just couldn't believe it. There was no name on the note, but she knew it was from him. Squeezing her eyes shut she didn't even blink as she ran from her locker, down the long hallway, and outside to the school's front steps. She knew she should have waited to tell Makoto and Amy. She knew she shouldn't have ran from school because of some stupid letter but this really scared her. It was now 1:17 and she knew Mamoru would be in the arcade having his afternoon fix before his last class. He told her just days ago of this weird routine he finds himself stuck in and she was now using that knowledge against him. As much as she hated it, he was the one who was helping her with this problem and it didn't appear he was doing a good job of it. The plan was failing and although she knew it was doomed to fail anyways, she just had to try. This was getting bad and he just had to fix it. He had to.

Coming to a sudden stop, Usagi caught the little breath left in her as she slowly walked inside the arcade only to stop infront of her so called 'boyfriend'. Mamoru didn't even notice her at first but as soon as he looked to the side, he had to admit he became worried quite quickly as Motoki rushed to the blond's aid.

"Usagi-chan...Shouldn't you be in class? What are you doing here so early..."

Typically Usagi would have easily answered Motoki, but not now. Not when she just read the most sexual note she had ever received from a boy...ever! Mamoru didn't like the lack of response nor the scared look in her eyes. Usagi was a cheerful girl and though she didn't show it to him, he still liked the idea of her stupid smile rather than this frown replacing it. It just didn't suit her.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Usagi didn't even answer Mamoru as she simply handed him the note he didn't notice she had been clutching. Giving her a concerned look, he opened the small paper as him and Motoki read over it. If Mamoru had ever been mad at someone before, he was sure it never felt this...this dangerous. He didn't even notice the flare in his oceanic eyes as he grabbed hold of Usagi's arm and demanded her to tell him who wrote it and why it was sent to her.

"Riku...He filled my locker...with so much rose petals. I just can't believe it...How did he even get the key to my locker? How could he have..."

Before Usagi knew it she was crying and she just couldn't stop. Her body began to shake and she felt her head spin in ways she wasn't sure was possible. How did she get herself into this? Riku had never been so forward and even though she knew to some girls, this wasn't wouldn't have been deal, it was to her. She never even had her first kiss and here was a guy telling her what he wanted...no what he was going to do to her whether or not she agreed or not. Why would that surprise her though? He already claimed her to be his even after she stated she was taken. This guy had no boundaries and it was really starting to scare her. She didn't even notice as two arms pulled her into a warm embrace. She didn't notice as Mamoru tried to quiet her sobs as she buried her head deeper into his chest. She couldn't hear his soft words or feel his soft hands on her back as he tried to consul her. She was too far gone in her own worries and that is what scared him and Motoki more than anything.

"Mamoru...we might want to change the game plan a bit. Obviously this part time boyfriend isn't going to work. We might need to...be a bit more forward..."

Mamoru only nodded in agreement as he continued to almost rock the girl who was now fully on his lap. Although Usagi and Mamoru had been faking a relationship for about a week and he had sat the girl in his lap a few other times, this was the closest he could honestly say he had ever been to her. She was holding onto him for dear life as he continued to rub her back gently, cursing under his breath as he did so.

 _'This kid is bold. Something needs to happen soon before he actually acts on these feelings...If he tried...I can't say I'd be acting much like a hero anymore.'_

Looking down at the crying blond he knew that he would have to abandon Tuxedo Mask's reasoning and possibly act more like one of the negaverse goons he always faces. If hurting some idiot to protect an innocent girl was the only way to do so...then he'd do it. Even for her.

oo

o

"So...You'll pick her up and take her home?...Are you sure you'll have time to before your classes start? We don't want to be more of a burden for you..."

All the girls gathered around the large table in the arcade's break room. Mamoru and Motoki just looked at eachother as they stood on the side, leaning on the wall behind them. Usagi didn't even speak as Mamoru answered Matoki's question with ease.

"It isn't a big deal. It's obvious this guy needs a bit more...convincing. But I will admit we haven't really pushed anything other then a few friendly words. In all honesty, I didn't really put in effort to try and I'm sure Usagi wasn't too keen on it either. But this is getting ridiculous and honestly just needs to end now. But...I need your consent of course."

Usagi just stared at the raven haired man as she wasn't sure she knew how to answer his question. Consent? What was he talking about? He was doing HER the favour that she asked him for...What more of a consent did he need?

"Mamoru...I asked you for help. I told you I needed you to pretend to date me to get him off my back...What other consent do you need?"

Noting the fact that she was being as nice as she could be, he rolled his eyes as he grew annoyed at how she didn't know anything about relationships. It wasn't that he hated her for being innocent, but it would have been nice if she could have been a bit more...understanding on the situation and what it entailed. He just hated having to spell it all out to her.

"Consent as in actually acting like a proper couple...You stated before you never even received your first kiss. Well as much as I hate to admit it...We might just have to act on that for him to actually understand where we stand on any form of a 'relationship' status. Sometimes words alone mean nothing to guys...It's actions that speak louder than words."

Usagi just stared as she processed what Mamoru just stated. Kiss? They would have to kiss? When did pretend dating become so much like real dating? I mean...that would be worse right? Not only was her worst enemy going to take her first kiss from her, but it wasn't even because either of them wanted to. This was not the memory she wanted to think of whenever she thought about how her first anything would be. This was getting far more complicated than she wanted it to.

"Mamoru-san is right...I hate to break it to you Meat ball head, but it's either your precious first kiss or have a stalker for the rest of your life...Your choice but I believe it's a no brainer...even for you."

Glaring at Rei she had to admit she made a good point. Looking at Mamoru she already knew what she would choose. It was either risk a kiss with Riku(seeing as he already tried once before and that letter suggested far more things then just a simple kiss) or possibly just kiss Mamoru in front of Riku and never have to worry about the psychopath again...Yeah this was a no brainer.

"Fine...But...I choose when."

"I'm sorry? You choose?"

Mamoru couldn't help but be amused as Usagi nodded, not taking her eyes off of him for a moment.

"I may not like this idea...but if it gets Riku off my back and stops all of this then why not? But if I am going to have to do it and it is with you...I'd atleast like to believe that I took some kind of control and done myself...You know have some kind of choice in this crazy situation."

Although Mamoru knew where she was coming from, he still wasn't too sure if Usagi knew what she was saying. Most girls would want the guy to kiss them first and for someone who never even kissed before...He wasn't too sure if she would even be confident to do so. But if anything, he'd let her try.

"That's fine by me. Less I'd have to worry about."

"Well now that we have that settled...what of the calls and texts? Usagi doesn't want to have to change her number..."

Before Amy could even say anything more, Mamoru simply took away Usagi's cell phone and slipped his in her hands instead. Staring down in confusion Mamoru simply shrugged.

"I don't care if he calls or texts since I will be the one to answer or text him back. He doesn't have my number so this way you shouldn't be worried to answer. I don't give out my number to people much but I don't mind if ONLY the people in this room has access to it. Well...and if you want your parents. I definitely do not want to have to explain why I'm answering your phone without you telling them first...so you might want to do that...As for my phone, the only ones who usually calls is Motoki...maybe a few other friends and a couple of professors. If you don't mind, just let me know when one of my professors calls and I'll just call them back on your phone. Same goes for really any call. It would just make it easy."

"Um...but what reason do I give them? I mean...how can I explain why I am answering YOUR phone all the time...You didn't really think that through did you baka."

Shaking her head, Mamoru didn't even insult her back as he simply smirked down at her.

"Your my girlfriend right? Just tell them that and you shouldn't have to explain anything else."

Usagi wasn't sure if she heard right and before she could even question it, Minako beat her too it.

"But if she were to do that, then what explanation would you give after this is all over? So what...does that mean you guys are going into a full out deception? Is that part necessary?"

Mamoru thought for a moment before simply admitting it would be tricky, but might not have been a bad idea. It was Motoki who gave the best explanation for it.

"If Mamoru and Usagi actually did pretend infront of everyone that they were a real couple...it might just be what makes Riku crack. After all, if this kid actually follows Usagi everywhere then he probably notices how they still seem to argue when they believe he isn't around. How Usagi still throws daggers at him and he her...I mean they might act nice...er toward eachother but not so much as in a lover's terms. This might just be what they need to do so that this kid actually understands he just doesn't have a chance."

Understanding, Usagi sat up as she smiled shakily at her friends. She was still worried how this was going to play out, but at least everyone was trying for her sake and that was all she could really ask for.

"So then I guess I will just..."

"Not so fast."

Everyone turned toward Mamoru as he stared at the blond before him. She seemed confused but he was going to be sure she understood everything before she left. And he did mean everything.

"As your 'boyfriend', lets also state what will happen if this guy actually did touch you."

Not fully understanding what Mamoru was talking about, Motoki nodded as he agreed with his friend.

"Mamoru is right...as a boyfriend, if a person were to ever try to touch their girlfriend and without any form of consent...well..it wouldn't a pleasant moment...Mamoru would have every right to end things in a more...dramatic way."

Finally realizing what they were getting at, Usagi was just about to protest when Makoto stopped her by putting a strong grip upon her shoulder. A small smile playing on her lips.

"I agree with them...Some guys just can't be taught through words alone and so needs to be...pushed a bit. If this guy was to touch you Mamoru would have EVERY right to be sure he never came near you again and even if that did mean by...well with a little bit of force.."

"No! Look the only reason we are doing this is so that it doesn't come down to that...Besides he's my PRETEND boyfriend so it's not like it's against some code or..."

"Actually it is. And regardless if I am your 'pretend' boyfriend or not, the point of the matter is it is still in my right. We will try this as long as you want us too, but if he still doesn't get the hint...We try our way. You won't have to like it, just accept it. After all, it will only come down to that if he pushes it to that point. It's not like I'm going over there and banging down his door right now."

 _'Even though after that kind of note...I can't say I don't want to.'_

Usagi nodded as she stared down at the ground in uncertainty. If everyone thought it was a good idea then who was she to say otherwise? She hated the thought but couldn't disagree with it either way. Taking a moment to process it all in, she looked up once again as she smiled sadly at her faithful friends.

"Ok. So operation 'heartbreakers' is a go! This will be a piece of cake!"

"Heartbreakers? Are you giving our plan an actual name as in the heartbreakers?"

Mamoru sounded amused but Usagi took it wrong and just jabbed him in the side...hard. Glaring at her, he merely reminded her that she was 'dating' him and therefore needed to start acting like it. Usagi just stuck her tongue out in a very childish fashion as she strolled out of the rather large room and down the hall. The girls quickly followed suit as Mamoru just groaned in annoyance. Motoki just smiled.

"You're a good guy Mamoru. It's nice of you to show it sometimes. You're doing a good thing for Usagi."

Not even giving Motoki a glance his way, Mamoru simply nodded as he followed the girls out with Motoki trailing behind. This was going to be an interesting week and Motoki just couldn't wait to see the outcome.


	3. Getting Out of Hand

"Are you sure this is the best idea for operation 'heart-breakers'...I mean, how are we positive he will even be there?"

Since the time in the arcade the girls have tried to find ways on showing off Usagi's new 'boyfriend' so that possibly Riku would take a hint, but it seems as though Motoki and Mamoru was the first to come up with a plan. Usagi groaned as she thought about it.

 _'I was OK with tricking Riku to get him to back off...but I don't know how I feel about lying to basically everyone I meet...Plus so many people know about Mamoru and me's explosive relationship...This just can't work...'_

"Well he has shown up in just about every other event just to see you, so this shouldn't be any different. It's a pretty new club and I'll admit that more college people go there rather than high school, but that doesn't mean it's only for upper class men."

Minako chided as she finished helping Usagi with her last finishing touch on her hair. Usagi didn't go to clubs often and when she ever did, she needed help on picking exactly what to wear. The girls thought it would be a good idea if she wore something a bit more...mature...seeing as she was now 'dating' an upper class-man. Usagi cringed as she noticed how the slim black cocktail dress not only showed way to much legs (although she was sure her sailor senish uniform shown a little more...) but also how the top gave off way too much cleavage for her liking. Makoto tried to calm her nerves by reminding her of how much she shows off when she wears a bikini, but that was a pretty bad comparison since a bikini to the beach is natural and something she's done for the majority of her life. This though? This was just...new.

"I also heard some professors also go there to...wind down. Hey Amy this might be your opportunity to get some extra knowledge from those genius teachers."

Winking to show Rei clearly meant something more...intimate...Amy just blushed as she merely hid her face deeper in the novel she was currently reading. Luna just shook her head as she cat-slapped Artemis who was admiring just how all the girls were dressed. Although Usagi and Amy seemed the most uncomfortable with the attire(Usagi clearly because it was for Mamoru and not some other hunk and Amy because well..she's Amy), the cats did admit they all looked amazing. Whereas Usagi was wearing a slim black dress, Amy was wearing one in a dark shade of blue with long sleeves and a nice open back with just a few strings connecting the ends. Rei had been wearing a dress that was a deep shade of red and was possibly the longest of the dresses as it stopped right around the knees, but had no sleeves to compensate for the loss of thighs. Makoto wore a slim emerald dress with bell sleeves with ruffles on the dress's ends(possibly the girlish dress there) and Minako was almost identical to Usagi's aside from her dress being in a nice spring orange. Yeah...they'd turn heads and that is exactly what Minako had hoped for.

"Well if everyone is ready we need to head there. Mamoru and Motoki should be there...Yuuichirou said he'll meet with Rei there later and Minako...who is your date? Amy is going with that new genius kid she met in cram school..."

Everyone seemed to think the same thing as Minako simply smiled. It wasn't like her not to have a date for things of this nature and with Makoto going with Motoki as 'friends', Minako would be the only one who wasn't there with a handsome guy.

"Oh you guys, I have a date waiting for me there! His name is Hiiro. He is just dreamy! And I believe is at the school beside Motoki and Mamoru's."

Noting how Minako was already day dreaming about it, the girls just laughed nervously while berating themselves on how they even questioned Minako's ability to bag a man just days before a social outing.

ooo

oo

"You have to admit she looks beautiful. Usagi-chan just isn't that little school girl we used to know in love...She's a woman now. A kind and beautiful young woman."

Although Motoki knew it was a waste of breath, Mamoru just stared blankly at the blond in question. They had only been at the club for about fifteen minutes before all hell broke loose and the two were already in another heated argument. Usagi stomped off away from the guys as she grabbed Rei to get a small drink from the bar which left Motoki to try and correct some damage. Although Mamoru did admit that Usagi looked amazing, her attitude made her look as plain as the next girl in his eyes. It doesn't help any man to be around a goddess if said goddess is capable of cutting off his sex organs and feeding it to some terrible beast. She was a ticking time bomb that always had a short fuse and Mamoru admitted he was the one who always set it off.

"At least Riku-san finally shown. I have to say, when I noticed him not here I was about to just walk out completely. There isn't a reason to flaunt a relationship with that brat if the person isn't even around to see it. She's lucky I learned patience from Karate class or she would have already killed whatever deal may still stand."

Motoki just shook his head as he glanced towards the young man. He was good looking and many other girls seemed to think so as they were already trying to get him on the floor, but he turned them down without even a second look. His eyes were glued to Usagi and even he know that bothered Mamoru. After that letter, Mamoru had been trying extra hard to help out the blond and everyone could see it. But old habits die hard and there is just so much one could do to change it.

"Well remember what needs to be done to nip this all in the bud. I'm not saying you have to like it, but if you want things to go back to the way they used to, in public, then you need to put on a really good show for our friend over there. And you may want to start soon seeing as Usagi-chan is already breaking one of your 'rules'."

He put this in quotations as he looked over smiling at where there companion was now. Rei had already met back up with Yuuichirou while Usagi seemed to be making herself comfortable at the bar talking to what looked to be one of the band members that evening. The guy was possibly around their age and had to admit did seem to be easy on the eyes. He had deep brown eyes and slightly wavy black hair. Usagi seemed to be deep in some trance seeing as she was now twirling her hair and laughing cutely. Mamoru just sighed in irritation as he simply got up from his spot at the table and walked toward them.

"So...you always played guitar? That's so amazing! I just love people who appreciate music...You were just wonderful up there!"

"Ha-ha-ha thank you. I love playing, but I also love teaching. If you want...maybe after we're done I can show you...just a few strings."

Usagi being as naive as she was, missed what he meant as she was about to agree until someone grabbed her rather roughly from behind. She looked up to see a very irritated Mamoru faking a very scary smile. She gulped as she noticed exactly what she had done wrong, but seeing how frightened her new friend just looked, she got over the guilt pretty fast.

"I see you have met my girlfriend, Usagi. I do apologize but I'm going to have to steal her away for a while. I have some people I would like her to meet. Do you mind?"

The guy didn't even respond as Mamoru simply grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her away from the shocked fellow. Usagi noticed his lack of manners and how rude he made her leave the conversation. Who exactly did he think he was? He could have been nicer! That was just embarrassing.

"Um, excuse me Mamoru, but what do you think you are doing? We were having a very nice conversation and how dare you not even excuse us properly! You know the right thing was to sit there and introduce yourself first and then slowly leave the conversation..That guy looked like someone just punched him in the face!"

Stopping after he noticed they were a good distance away. Mamoru put his arm around her while he bent close enough to her ear so he could whisper loud enough for just her to hear. To anyone else it looked as though the man was kissing the young girl, but that wasn't the case as Usagi's wide eyes slowly turned dark and narrowed.

"This was your idea, not mine. Your friend Riku is over there possibly wondering why he was even worried about me seeing as you are flirting very openly with another guy. Now I don't care who you happen to go home with, but if you are going to play the part as my girlfriend you will not insult me in that kind of way. I won't have my friends ask me why my girl seems more interested in guys she just met rather than her own boyfriend. Don't make me do that again or the deal is off."

Before Usagi could even make a retort back, Mamoru already left to go and talk to a few of his other friends they had met when they first arrived. She just stood there, wondering if she should kill him then or later. She did understand that Riku was possibly watching her every move, but how dare he embarrass her in front of that nice man? I mean...sure she might have been flirting a little...but it wasn't as if he was giving her the appropriate attention a boyfriend would give his girl. He was just as much to blame as she was!

She just simply watched as Mamoru's friend's seemed to disperse in which left him with just one very attractive woman. Usagi was sure she seen her before and was almost positive it was one of Mamoru's silent fans. She always seemed to look extra beautiful around him and he didn't seem to mind the attention she'd give. While the last of his friend's walked away, the raven beauty simply took the opportunity to make a small move and run her long slender hand down Mamoru's arm, just stopping around the elbow. Usagi raised a brow as Motoki came up behind her to hand her a glass of cold water.

"That's Leya. She's in one of our classes and I believe is attending college for a fashion degree. She models in her spare time and is possibly the only girl who has successfully received almost all of Mamoru's attention."

Motoki wasn't sure why he started explaining it, but seeing how Mamoru didn't exactly handle Usagi's flirting as well as he should have, he knew Usagi wanted revenge. He wasn't one to condone such childish treatment, but just as Riku was watching Usagi, he knew he would be thrilled to watch Mamoru flirt with a beautiful upper class-man. After all, he might feel like he couldn't compete with Mamoru, but Leya was very easy on the eyes. Women always felt inferior to her and Motoki knew a guy would love to throw that in a girl's face if they wanted them bad enough. Usagi just smiled as she handed the water back to Motoki, thanking him for the knowledge. Before he could even say she was welcome, the blond strode off in their friend's direction with a very evil glint in her big blue eyes.

"Mamoru-kun you always seem to keep in such good shape. Tell me...do you just live at the gym? You know how rare it is to find such a genius who cares how he looks?...It's just...wonderful!"

Mamoru laughed as he looked at her in a very appreciative kind of way.

"Thank you...You know, you always stay in shape too while balancing a career and school work. You're truly an inspiration Leya-san. I admire your will."

She smiled as she took this opportunity to come a little closer. Mamoru didn't seem to mind until another arm seemed to pull him back, making Leya finally drop her own hold on him. He looked down in horror as Usagi smiled up sweetly at him. Leya looked confused as she looked from him to her with a questioning look in her deep brown eyes.

"Um...Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry, did Mamoru not introduce us? I came in a bit late...but believed I had met most of his friends...Mine name is Tsukino Usagi! I'm Mamoru's girlfriend. It's so nice to meet you!"

Making sure she put extra emphasis on the word 'girlfriend', Usagi smiled innocently at the woman before them as she reached out to shake her hand. Leya was still in shock at the statement and even after she introduced herself to the new comer, she just wasn't sure what else to say. Mamoru just let out a nervous laugh, thinking of ways to kill the woman that was now hanging on his arm rather tightly.

"Mamoru-kun...I'm so sorry to interrupt you, but Motoki-kun wanted to talk to you. He didn't want to seem rude and since I didn't get to meet this friend, I thought maybe I could do it for him. You don't have to come back yet, but I did want you to know."

Making sure her smile never wavered, Usagi bowed slightly to Leya as she squeezed Mamoru's arm in what anyone would think was a loving manner (except for him who could feel the actual force of the squeeze) and bid her farewells to the still shocked woman. The moment she turned away from the couple she silently congratulated herself on a job well done as she made her way back to her friends. Mamoru cursed under his breath as he too excused himself and quickly reached her side before Usagi reached the table. She just glanced up at Mamoru's angered face. She smiled.

"That my dear _boyfriend_ is how you excuse yourself. So what was that rule of yours again? No flirting, huh? Well looks like your the hypocrite now...I hope you learned how to properly walk away from a conversation. There just isn't any reason to be rude about it."

Before he could even process what she just stated, someone had to ruin Usagi's moment of victory. She unconsciously moved closer to Mamoru as he put his arm around her shoulders protectively. His eyes never left the man before them. Riku almost looked pleased.

"So Usagi-chan, if this guy is your boyfriend, why were you flirting with that guy over there? And did you just see how much Mamoru- _san_ could have cared less about you as he flirted with that model? Doesn't seem like a very boyfriend like thing to do..."

Noticing they were caught and not sure how to get out of it, Usagi and Mamoru cursed themselves for there own folly until their friends noticed the situation and came to their rescue.

"Um...Riku-san...That girl over there was actually Mamoru-san's...cousin. And that guy was...my brother. It was all innocent, those two just got jealous because the other didn't know it. It was just a big misunderstanding."

Thankful for Minako's quick thinking, she wondered how her friend could be so ditsy and yet so brilliant at the same time. She always seemed to come through for her when she needed her too. She loved her so much! Mamoru seemed to think the same thing as he smiled softly and just went with it.

"Yeah. Truth is even though me and Usagi argue like cats and dogs, we put each other on almost a short leash...I have to admit rather regretfully that I can get very possessive of this little bunny and Usagi isn't innocent when it comes to that act either...I'm sorry you had to witness it first hand."

Riku didn't seem to impressed nor accepting of the declaration and instead merely scoffed at his statement. Usagi didn't even say anything as she allowed Mamoru to pull her even closer to him, causing her head to now rest upon his chest. She didn't know what to do, but didn't like the look she was receiving from Riku. She didn't want to hurt him, she really didn't, but he had to get the point sometime soon or she'd loose. it. She just knew it.

"Riku-san, I didn't see you come in with anyone. Tell me, would you like to join us?"

Amy seen Usagi's discomfort, but she wanted Riku to see Mamoru and Usagi act correctly so that they all could forget about what was happening. Although it was true Mamoru and Usagi haven't played a good game so far, surely for just another hour or so they could put more effort in deterring Riku's affections. Riku though, didn't seem to happy about the invite and instead chose to ignore the blue haired woman completely which really upset Usagi. Amy was just too nice to be ignored, even from a guy like him.

"I'll see you later Usagi. I see Mamoru-san seems to always have your phone now but that's OK. There's other ways."

Before Mamoru could ask what those other ways were, Riku already took his leave as he walked out of the club completely. The gang didn't seem to happy about the exit and none knew just how true Riku's words ran. Usagi buried her head even deeper into Mamoru's chest which did not go unnoticed by him. He looked down and actually berated himself for screwing the day up, again, with another petty argument. Things would have to change and they needed to change fast if they were going to make this work. Him and Usagi going to war wasn't exactly the best way to show people how they were in a serious relationship and even though Usagi was trying to play it all safe, he knew it was getting to the point to where that just wasn't possible anymore. Looking back up at his best friend, he could tell Motoki was thinking the exact same thing.

OO

o

After another grueling fight with the negaverse, Sailor Moon merely transformed back into her former self as Tsukino Usagi and bid her friend's farewell as she walked back to her small house on the corner of her street. She hated how complicated her life was getting and wondered if it would get back to normal again. Mamoru came up with more 'rules' for their relationship and most of them made them both want to scream. Not only was she now going to much more public outings with the young man, but she was now expected to have study dates with him too. She owed him BIG and Mamoru was now using it against her which she hated him for it. He just couldn't date a ditsy blond who cared nothing about her studies and expecting her to make at least A's and B's in ALL her classes. Now for the other girls? No big deal. For her though...well Usagi had never been a woman who was book smart and she absolutely hated the idea of reading material just for a good mark. But, to him, if they were going to be in any kind of relationship, she'd better get it together in school. Mamoru had so much tests and papers he had to work on and made sure when he was studying, she was right there with him studying too. Although detention was something she didn't really have to worry about anymore and her mom screaming at her in disappointment was even more rare, she still didn't want to believe that he was actually improving her. That was just...ridiculous.

"I wish Riku would be like my failed tests and just vanish. Too bad Mr. Ego couldn't do that or we wouldn't even be in this mess still..."

Dwelling on it a bit more, Usagi made her way up her steps as she seemed to be in an even more depressing state once she thought more about Riku and their situation. Although Riku was now keeping a bit more distance from her when Mamoru was around, he still found other ways to get to her. Mamoru ended up needing his phone back and so instead gave Usagi a temporary phone he bought her so that she could now answer calls without worries, but some how...it didn't last long. She wasn't sure how he had done it, but sooner or later Riku had been calling and texting her left and right. Mamoru wasn't too happy and believed she had somehow left it laying around in class which allowed the young guy to grab it and steal the number, but she swore she never took it out of her purse unless she was alone. He offered to get her a different phone but she knew it would be useless and so instead went right back to leaving the phones(hers and his) at her place so she didn't have to worry about getting Riku's calls. If it wasn't for her having her communicator, the girls would have disapproved.

"If anything at least this is becoming a norm now. I don't even feel the need to to have a phone and Mamoru is seeming less of a jerk...That's something I guess..."

Sighing again, Usagi walking into her house and slammed the door shut behind her. She didn't even notice as a shadow seemed to walk along the house to her bedroom, right as she was entering it.

"Luna...I'm back!"

Seeing her fury companion sleeping soundly on her bed, Usagi just slowly undressed as she searched for her bed gown. Looking around aimlessly, the disgruntled blond never even noticed how her window was slightly open with a slight breeze pushing her curtains to the sides. If it wasn't for hearing the whistling of the wind through the trees, Usagi would have never thought to even look in that direction and the moment she did, she grabbed hold of the nearest piece of cloth, a shirt, and screamed.

The shadow disappeared from the window and all of a sudden Luna and the rest of the house hold was rushing to her aide. Her mother made sure her brother and father didn't see the naked teenager as she made her way to her terrified daughter.

"Usagi...what is it? Are you OK?!"

"Mom...someone...someone was out there!"

Looking towards her daughters window, the middle aged woman made her way and glanced hesitantly outside. No one seemed to take shape outside their small home and other then the wind wailing, not a sound could be heard. Believing her daughter must have mistaken a moving branch as a person, she just shook her head and slammed her window tight, locking it in the process.

"Usagi...No one is out there dear. And why...why are you just now changing? Did you just come home?"

Noticing her mistake seeing as the time was now two a.m, Usagi just shook her head as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Um...no, I fell asleep with my clothes on and when the wind woke me up, I figured I might as well make myself more comfortable. When I was changing though...I saw...someone. Mom someone was there. I'm not crazy!"

Understanding that Usagi was truly frightened, she just assumed she must have woken up from a nightmare and therefore seeing things that wasn't actually there. She slowly grabbed a night gown from her daughters closet and helped her get dressed as she tucked her back into bed. She could hear the boys outside the door questioning what was going on as she simply told her daughter that she will have her father take an extra look outside and bid her a good night. The moment she walked out Luna nudged Usagi, trying to comfort the shaking teen. She knew Usagi had just gotten back from fighting with the girls and so understood it wasn't just some hallucination from some nightmare she just had. It must have been him and Usagi was thinking the exact same thing.

It took a long time before Usagi could feel her breathing become more steady as sleep overtook her. She wasn't sure exactly what time it was when her eyes finally closed but she guessed it was far more later than she believed.

OO

o

 _'I shouldn't be here...I mean...Mamoru strictly stated not to bother him when he was doing his studies so obviously school would be off limits but I don't know what else to do...I'm scared!'_

That morning Usagi and Luna made sure they surveyed the area outside her window for any hints as to someone actually being there and what they found, neither expected. It was obvious the boy didn't mean to leave it because of the way it was dropped and where it was laying, but right there, in the bushes was a wrapper she never thought she'd see so...soon in her young life. Luna wanted so bad to take the image away from Usagi, but it wasn't the fact that Riku had left an unopened condom that worried her most. It was the fact that he even had it in the first place. He brought that to her house and was there outside her window with her having it slightly ajar. He was watching her as she changed...when she was most vulnerable...and just how many other times had he done something like that without her noticing? Usagi had, for years, slept with her window slightly open seeing as she loved the feel of the breeze on her face but now? Now he took that away from her too. She could deal with the loss of a phone or even the unwanted company of her nemesis, but this? This was too much. He was taking her innocence away from her and she didn't even know when it even started. She was scared and confused. She needed help.

Taking a deep breath, Usagi was about to walk toward what she believed was the science building before someone called out to her from behind. Turning around she saw the face of what she remembered to be one of Mamoru's friends. Usagi finally felt some type of relief.

"Nina-chan! I'm so glad to see you! I was actually coming to see the bak...Mamoru...Do you know where he is?"

Praying she didn't hear the slip up, the older woman just smiled, her deep red eyes almost looking playful. So...she did hear it.

"I guess you guys are in a fight and now you are trying to make up? That's so cute! You know I never knew what type of girl Mamoru went for...I'm pretty happy to know it's a good kind."

Winking Usagi fought back a blush as she just shook her head at the idea. Mamoru didn't even have a type in Usagi's eyes. He might as well have been gay and would have believed him to be if he wasn't such a flirt with the ladies. She suppressed an irritated groan.

"Ha-ha that's kind of it. Actually I had a personal issue and wanted to talk to him about it. I couldn't remember his schedule today, but figured the dork would be in some empty classroom studying."

Wondering if she should have said dork or not, Nina didn't seem to notice and instead took it in a teasing gesture. Her smile only widened as she grabbed Usagi's hand and started to walk in a completely different direction Usagi was heading in.

"Well he should be out of class now seeing as I just left the one we shared together. Knowing the dork he would actually be in the library. I believe he was a bit frustrated today so hopefully seeing you will cheer him right up!"

Although she was happy that Nina sounded so confident in her statement, she knew that wouldn't be the case. If anything, he would be even more upset that the girl was even on his campus. After all, rules are rules and as often as Usagi seemed to break those rules, she wasn't so sure she wanted to today.

"Oh...he's upset huh? Um...You know on second thought I should probably not be bothering him. After all his school work shouldn't be interrupted by me. Um...Thanks for letting me know Nina-chan. Have a good day!"

Nina stopped in her march to the old building while watching Usagi breaking their contact and rushing off without another word. She didn't really understand what just happened but guessed she was right about the argument. Without another thought, the woman tucked a short strand of purple hair behind her ears and continued walking to the library, hoping she could help Mamoru fix whatever was going on in his love life.

OO

o

"What...why are you yelling at me again?"

Mamoru was already beyond stressed as he felt as though the school year was not going as well as he'd hoped. He had never once fallen behind in his studies and with him trying to make so much time for the meatball head, he had to cut ties with his book work. Matters only worsened as the Negaverse continued to attack late at night to early morning so sleep was out of the question, so needless to say he was not a happy guy.

 _'All of this to help a girl that doesn't even appreciate what I am doing for her. Part of me so badly wants to just break it off completely but every time I think of how possessive that kid can be over her...I just...I just can't not help.'_

"Look! I know something happened and Usagi-chan is just soo sweet so that brings me to believe it is obviously your fault. I know this girlfriend thing is new to you, but you shouldn't just leave things in bad situations. I mean...that could easily lead to a break up and you two just look...so right! You need to march yourself back to Usagi's and fix your mess!"

Mamoru had no idea what she was talking about and before he could even come up with a reply, Motoki just burst out in a fit of laughter. Nina taking it the wrong way, glared at them both.

"It's not funny Motoki-san! I mean, Mamoru-san has never had a girlfriend for as long as I've known him and we both know how cold he can be when he wants to. He should go and apologize..."

"I want to know how you even got a hold of her. I mean, Usagi doesn't carry her cell on her anymore and so getting in touch with that girl is all but impossible. Did you run into at the arcade or something?"

Mamoru asked in an irritated fashion as he continued to type out his research paper. Motoki stopped his laughing as Nina looked at Mamoru in disbelief.

 _'Does he really not care at all how mad his girlfriend is? No wonder he never had a girl before...He's just hopeless!'_

"She was here. She stated that she needed to talk to you and from her attitude I could tell something was wrong and the moment I told her how upset you have been today, I guess she got discouraged and ran off. She probably didn't want to make whatever argument you guys had worse or something...Although I don't know why..."

"She was here? At the school? When?"

This time she finally got his attention. Usagi had never came to their campus and if she came here so early in the morning...something must have happened last night. Nina seen the look of concern cross his features and she instantly knew what she was assuming was wrong. Something different had happened and these guys were not being very truthful about it.

"Just a few minutes ago...She was going to the science building but I was walking her here to meet up with you. Is something wrong? What's going on?"

Instead of getting an answer Mamoru simply closed his laptop and rushed outside of the library in the direction he believed the meatball head ran off in. Motoki was just about to follow after until Nina stopped him, worry feeling her ruby eyes.

"Oh no you don't. Something is going on and you are going to tell me. Usagi looked pretty upset today...just what is going on?"

Motoki sighed as he sat back down and ushered Nina to follow. This would take up the rest of their break.

OO

O

 _'There she is. What's she doing here?'_

Mamoru slowly walked up the blond on the bench. Usagi didn't even feel him come close until he was already sitting beside her. Lifting up her head, blue clashed with blue and Usagi could feel her heart skip a beat.

 _'Oh no...Nina must have blabbed! Mamoru is going to kill me!'_

"Hey...are you alright? What happened? Is everything OK?"

His voice was so soft, Usagi almost had to strain to hear. Seeing the look of worry fill his usually cold stare, Usagi almost felt guilty making him grow so soft. Even though neither of the two seemed to get along very long, they both understood that in away they have become closer. She might even dare say...friends?

"I'm sorry...I know I shouldn't have came here but...but..."

Mamoru watched as her head fell back towards the ground, almost looking ashamed? He wasn't sure what was wrong with her and when silence filled the air, he dared to turn her back towards him only to see the sight of her fallen tears.

"Usagi..."

"He was...he was at my house...Last night...I was...I had gotten...He seen me...I wasn't wearing...I didn't know...Had no idea...That he was there!"

As if on instinct, Mamoru pulled Usagi into a tight embrace as he let her words register through his now racing mind. He was at her house last night. That he was sure of. But what else was she saying. She wasn't wearing something? What wasn't she wearing...

After a few more moments of pondering, Mamoru's eyes went wide with realization only to be replaced with a dangerous look of anger. Without paying attention his hold on Usagi only tightened as Usagi slowly looked up to see Mamoru's almost ominous stare. Shivers went down her spine as she seen just how scary her friend could be. Maybe...Maybe she shouldn't have told him.

"Mamoru? Are you..."

"Is that all?"

"I'm sorry?"

Mamoru shook his head as he tried his hardest to calm down. Slowly bending down until his forehead was just about to touch hers, he repeated himself in a more gentle way.

"Is that it Usagi. Did he leave soon after that? What else happened."

She wasn't sure if she was making a mistake in doing it or not, but she slowly pulled away from Mamoru only to look in a completely different direction. A blush marred her features as Usagi tried her best to explain what had happened before she headed here.

"My dad tried to find him...Last night, but no one was there. I looked...looked around my window this morning and...and I found..."

Taking a shaking breath she bent her head in shame once more as she all but choked on the last sentence.

"I found a...a condom...It had to be...his. Although I don't know why..."

Before she could even end her sentence, Mamoru had heard enough. Being careful not to hurt Usagi, he grabbed a hold of her arm and led her down the path he came. Motoki would have to know what was going on and how bad it was starting to escalate. He had to come up with a plan because if he didn't...if he didn't...

 _'He's dead. I'll be sure of it.'_


	4. The Kiss

Thank you guys so much for the reviews guys! I meant to put this in sooner, but wanted to make sure you all knew that I really do appreciate the feedback. I love hearing your thoughts on the story and where you think the story is going to go. I love hearing from you and hope to continue to!

Also, I wanted to remind you guys that this is going to be a _long_ process for our favorite couple, so keep that in mind! I've been doing a lot from Usagi's point of view and although this chapter isn't much different...I will be updating some that may go primarily on Mamoru's. Love isn't made over night guys and we all have been through it's stages at some point or another.

My real reasoning behind this story is that in the anime of Sailor Moon, we never actually witnessed Usagi and Mamoru's romance bloom. If it hadn't been for their memories coming back and alter egos being revealed, they would have still been in their semi-frenemy state. It's something I wished they would have spent a bit more time on seeing as if they fell in love so long ago and yet have such an explosive beginning...how? How did their bond form and love blossom? Well, this is my take on it. After all love and hate can have a very fine line and well once you cross that line?

Well...Let's find out.

Enjoy!

OOO

OO

O

"He did what?"

Motoki was pacing back and forth while Mamoru just tapped his fingers on the big round table they were currently sitting at in a room in the school's library. Usagi just bowed her head low in embarrassment while Nina rubbed her hand for comfort.

"This is getting out of hand. He obviously could care less if Usagi is taken or not. Seeing as that is the case...we should probably just go straight to plan B."

The moment Mamoru's statement registered in Usagi's mind, her head shot up in panic. That wasn't the deal and he knew it!

"You said if he touched me. He never touched me!"

"Are you really that stupid meatball head? I think it was pretty obvious on how much he _wanted_ to touch you! A guy doesn't just carry those things around for fun and with him being there, at your window in the middle of the night, you think he was innocent? Didn't you just say that you were..."

"I know, I know what I said! And yes, I also understand what could have happened, but it didn't! Violence doesn't solve everything and I won't have my friends act first on my behalf!"

Mamoru just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she really willing to wait until something happened before she actually done anything about it? She really didn't care anything about herself...How could she be this stupid?

"Do you honestly think me and Motoki would just wait until something happens?"

"That is what you said. You specifically stated that as my boyfriend you have every right to defend my honor if the guy touches me, in which case I had no other choice but to agree seeing as everyone was on your side. Well baka, he didn't touch me. For all we know he could have planned to be with someone else that night after he peeped in on me. We don't know the entire story!"

It was Nina's time to look dumbfounded. Sure she knew that Usagi seemed to be a bit on the...innocent side, but this was just plan crazy!

"Usagi-chan...Boyfriend's also stop things before they become major issues...You asked Mamoru-san's help to get this guy to leave you alone and he is trying to do just that. Just...Trust him. I mean, he won't be violent unless he has to be."

Nina gave her a reassuring smile, but Usagi just glanced at Mamoru's annoyed expression and knew that Nina wasn't too sure what she was talking about. She did know Mamoru and even though she knew that he didn't tend to get into fights with random people, she also knew the guy would if it meant defending a woman's honor. She seen him scare off a few guys that bothered random girls from time to time and although she believed it to be sweet, she also would never tell him that to his face. She never, however, believed she'd need his help to do the same thing for her. Motoki just sighed as he stopped and looked their way.

"Usagi, look I'm about to kill him so the least you can do is let Mamoru handle it. The thing is, I was hoping that Riku would back off the moment we came up with this little plan, but it doesn't seem like that is working. He's just not learning from watching you two together so now it's time Mamoru acted a little...more forcefully. Hopefully Mamoru just has to yell at him alittle and Riku will just run away scared. You never know."

Although he told her this to make her feel abit better, she didn't. Usagi was about to protest until an idea struck her. They still had one more trick up there sleeve that Usagi didn't really care to try. Although Mamoru and Usagi had been around each other a lot more, she had to admit that even she would question their relationship had she been a witness and not an actor. After all, other then the occasional embraces or grabbing the other's hand, they still didn't actually get along well enough to be called lovey dovey. Riku must have seen this too seeing as he still didn't take the hint and scram. So if she could just change that...

"There is a party tonight at one of my friend's house. She invited the entire class and I just know he'll be there. Let's just try this one more time and if he still doesn't back off then I'll let you do whatever you like to him and won't say a thing in protest...Deal?"

Mamoru watched as Usagi reached out to shake his hand as he just stared at her outstretched palm. Even Motoki wasn't sure if it was a great idea and Nina just wanted to stay out of it all together. This was their idea and she would have just told them to do plan B in the beginning seeing as she had her own share of crazy pycho guys. Slowly, Mamoru took her hand and gave it a very slow shake.

"You get one more night. Better hope for a miracle. After this, he's done."

Not caring for his choice of words, Usagi just nodded as she questioned herself on why she was even trying to protect Riku. She still wanted to believe he was just a misguided boy, but after the events from last night she just wanted this all to end. And it would. Mamoru would make sure of it.

 _'I really hope my plan works...'_

OO

o

"You look amazing Usagi-chan! And is this your boyfriend? Nice..."

Usagi blushed as she smiled at her friend Kiki and led Mamoru away from the busy host. They have been there for about thirty minutes and thankfully everything seemed to be going smoothly. The girls came with their dates and was out mingling(Makoto taking Motoki as usual) and Mamoru stayed close beside her as she introduced him to a variety of people. She tried so hard not to argue with him as he questioned exactly what she was up to. She didn't want to tell him and he didn't seem to care for that kind of an answer.

"Mind filling me in on how long we have to be here. I may have agreed to be your date meatball head, but that doesn't mean you can't give me any heads up on what is going on tonight. I have work to do and I'm tired of being behind in my studies."

Mamoru tried to look as if he was telling the blond a secret as his eyes never left Riku's who stood just five feet away from them. Usagi ignored his statement and just smiled up at his confused face.

"Just have fun baka. Why do you have to be in control of everything? I invited you this time, so just go with it!"

Not to happy of her avoiding his question again, Usagi held onto his arm tighter as she led him down to the table in which their friends were currently sitting at. Motoki looked up at them amused.

"You two seem to be the talk of the party. Not once have you two argued and I have to say, I'm quite impressed. You two actually look like a genuine couple!"

The girls seemed to agree with Motoki's declaration while Usagi seemed to only blush more at the comment. Stealing a glance at Mamoru, she noted how he didn't seem phased at all and almost seemed...bored by the whole thing. She just sighed as she brought her gaze back up to Motoki as she made a rather fake laugh to ease the tension she was sure only she was feeling at the time.

"Yeah well so far so good. It actually gets pretty easy when you fake date for about a month. It's so hard to believe that it has been so long, but I guess it just doesn't seem like it seeing as for the first week or two we didn't even see eachother but on occasion...This is actually getting to be kind of normal."

Although she knew she spoke the truth, it kind of bothered her how it came out. Was she really getting that comfortable with the enemy? Mamoru didn't seem to have a comment while the others just seemed to agree with her. Motoki's smile only widened while the music seemed to take on a different tune. All of a sudden the fast pace song died down and was replaced by a soft melody from what sounded like a piano. Usagi knew if there was going to be any chance for her plan to take full effect, it would be now.

"Excuse us, but we are going to dance. You guys should join us!"

Before Mamoru could even protest, Usagi grabbed his arm and led him straight to the dance floor. Her eyes bore into Riku's while she made her way into the center of the room.

"Um...do you even know how to dance meatball head? Just what are you up to?"

Ignoring his remark, Usagi simply put her arms around his neck while she allowed him to place his on her slim waste. After a few minutes of her moving slowly on either side, he just smirked as he thought about his last statement. Usagi really didn't know how to dance.

"You know your suppose to do more than just move from side to side right? Don't tell me...you never danced before have you? You're hopeless."

Trying hard not to yell, Usagi just glared at him while being sure to accidently step on his foot rather hard. Mamoru bit back a cry as his smirk faded into what now looked to be a scowl. Usagi knew what would be next if she didn't calm him down. Riku was watching their every move and if she wanted this all to end she needed to be on her best behaviour. Argueing now could just ruin it all.

"I'm...I'm sorry OK. I never danced like this before...I don't know how...But you don't have to make fun of me for it."

Feeling the anger fall from his body, Mamoru just looked at the blond in amazement. She appologized? Did he hear correctly?

"Oh...Ok. Well...Just follow my lead then."

Usagi looked up confused until she was suddenly thrown from Mamoru's chest and pulled right back in less then a second. Smiling an actual smile, Mamoru continued to toss the girl around the dance floor while hoping she picked up the steps as he done so. Usagi was a slow learner with some things, but usually the more physical stuff she got down pretty fast.

 _'We're...we're dancing! I'm actually dancing!'_

Laughing softly to herself, Usagi allowed Mamoru to lead her into many different twirls and twists until she would meet back with him in the center of the dance floor. They were getting into the dance so much, neither even noticed how they were beginning to develope a crowd of onlookers, watching them in awe.

 _'This just feels so...familiar. Like we've done this before.'_

 _'She is picking up on the steps so fast...It's like we've done this before...long ago.'_

The two smiled wider as the song slowly came to an end and Usagi found herself, once again in Mamoru's arms. For just a moment she forgot that the man she just danced with was the same man that had tortured her for years. For just this one moment, she actually didn't think she'd regret what she was about to do next. Looking to the side of the room where Riku stood, she made sure he had a good view of them while she stood on her tip toes to try and reach Mamoru's godly height.

"Thank you. That was fun."

She said it so softly that Mamoru had to bend down to hear and before he could know what was happening, Usagi stood a bit higher until she made her lips touch his in a very sweet kiss. Mamoru's eyes went wide until realization dawned on him as to what Usagi was doing. Within seconds he closed his eyes and brought the blond closer to him which seemed to have done the trick because the moment he deepened the kiss, a glass shattered behind him. The two broke from whatever spell they seemed to be under and turned to see a very mad, very defeated looking boy. Riku's eyes shown pure hatred for Mamoru and in his hand he held a very broken wine glass that he seemed to have broken in his bare hand. Before anyone could ask if he was alright, Riku through the remainder of the glass on the ground and stomped away from the couple until he was out of sight. Sighing, Usagi leaned into Mamoru with a very satisfied smile gracing her features.

"Usagi..."

He wasn't sure why he said her name so softly, but after being in such a trance, he couldn't help it. Once his eyes fell back on hers, he could feel something...ache inside. That kiss...seemed to stir something inside him he never knew existed. Just what happened? What was he feeling?

"I told you. I told you I could end it my way! You should have just trusted me..."

Looking down, Mamoru had to process what she just said and what she just did before fully understanding what she exactly meant. The kiss was only for show and only to break Riku. Forgetting what feeling tried to surface, he shook it off, and returned the smile.

"I guess so. But if you would have just done that a long time ago we wouldn't have had to date for this long. You really should have used that brain sooner...but congrats either way."

Mamoru silently untangled himself from Usagi's grasp while he walked away with a rather smug look on his face. He had to admit, the girl did know how to kiss. He actually found himself in a stupor from it. He had to laugh at that! But still...

 _'Something I just can't shake off...'_

Usagi just looked at him dumbfounded until steam seemed to rise to her face, replacing her rather proud smile to one of a twisted scowl.

 _'Seriously? That's all he had to say about what just happened? I mean...'_

Slowly following behind him, she realized why it took until Riku broke the glass for her to snap out of whatever zone she had been in the moment her lips touched his. There was something about the kiss that just made her seem to float on air and she didn't like that little piece of knowledge. Sure she had never kissed anyone before, but was every kiss like that? If so, she could see why Minako seemed to always need a boyfriend...

 _'That's it...right? I mean...Anyone could just make my heart race like that and my mind go fuzzy. It just...It was my first kiss. I'm just not used to it that's all.'_

Looking towards where Mamoru was currently standing with Motoki, she almost hated how calm his body language was being. He just talked away and casually leaned against the wall with this almost adorable smile that all she wanted to do was walk up there and smack it right off his face. He stole her first kiss. Could he atleast act just a bit shaken up by it? I mean...could he be that clueless?

"Usagi!"

Hearing her name being called, Usagi quickly shook herself out of her own stupor and turned towards her friends. The girls smiled at her as they congratulated her on a job well done.

"I honestly didn't think you could do it meatball head. I mean...who knew the klutz could formulate such a brilliant plan! Riku was so mad..."

"Rei's right! You acted so well, you and Mamoru-san actually looked like a genuine couple! I mean, even during the dance you two were so much in sync..."

"I agree with Makoto. I just hate that you had to get...physical for it. I know that was your first kiss..."

"Don't listen to Amy, you were just perfect! Don't worry, he may have been your first, but I promise he won't be your last."

Winking Minako giggled at the thought as Usagi just turned even more red by what they were all saying. She just laughed nervously as she tried to shake the feeling that just maybe...they were wrong.

 _'What if it isn't over though? I mean...what if I just ticked the guy off and he continues to bother me more? What if...'_

"I guess you win Usagi-chan! I think your boy problems...with him at least should be over. He stormed out of here with his tail between his legs. I guess Mamoru won't have to be playing boyfriend with him anymore."

Smiling warmly, Motoki patted Usagi's head in a reassuring manner. She smiled slightly back as she glanced over his should where Mamoru was now standing. He had the same smug look on his face and she actually felt...sad by it.

 _'I seen him look that way for years. Just why would it bother me now?'_

"Well lets celebrate! I say we all head over to the wine rack and open a bottle or two. Maybe then we can get some food after that!"

Ignoring the feeling Usagi had, the mention of food seemed to lift her spirits. Well...it never hurt to party just a little, right?

OO

o

"Usagi...What's wrong? Why are you not sleeping?"

Staring at the white ceiling above her, Usagi just pulled her purple and pink covers up closer as Luna nudged her in worry.

"I...I know I should be happy. I mean...Riku might have finally got the point. I might be free from him for now on..."

Not sure where Usagi was going with this one, Luna simply licked her small paws before cuddling up close to the young girl.

"Yeah...but isn't that a good thing? That's what you wanted right? Don't tell me you started to lik..."

"Of course not! The guy was a major creep and not to mention the other things that happened...I mean...so much worse could have came from this...obsession!"

"Then...what is bothering you?"

What was bothering her? Closing her eyes, Usagi tried so hard to think exactly what was going on in her head to make her stay awake. There was so many different emotions running through her mind that she actually couldn't pin point what was the real cause. She felt nervous...that she was sure of. But...why?

 _'I should be happy. I did exactly as I wanted to do and although Riku probably did deserve to get a little roughed up by my friends, I stopped things before they went too far. I actually formulated a good plan and went through with it. I mean...the girls do not give me much credit as Sailor Moon, but this was actually a good idea. So why...why do I feel so...so...'_

"I see...you feel bad about how hurt he felt. Usagi-chan...I know that you want to try and be nice to everyone. I honestly admire that of you. It's a great trait as a friend and will help to make you a great and strong leader, however; some people you just can't spare. You stopped the guys from having to get even more involved then they already were. You helped to prove to that boy a point that you're just not interested him. You should be proud...Not sad."

Nudging Usagi's arm, Usagi silently petting Luna as her eyes grew with realization. That's it. It must be!

 _'Luna's right...I never had to hurt a guys feelings before...this was the first time I had ever had to be in such a situation. His eyes...they were just so...cold. He even broke the glass he was holding in pure anger of what we just done to him. That's it. I just feel so bad about how I had to hurt him to get him to understand. I'm just not used to this!'_

Breathing in deeply, Usagi resigned herself to that knowledge as she pulled her cat closer to her. She was just feeling guilty. How Minako broke up with so many guys was beyond her. Usagi's heart just couldn't take it. The guilt was eating her up alive and she hated it.

 _'At least it's over. It's all over.'_

OO

o

"Usagi-chan...Why are you not answering him? He might be worried!"

Ignoring Luna, Usagi simply stuffed her phone in her purse as she stared into the direction they were currently heading. The girls decided to try and make plans to celebrate their success at getting rid of her stalker. They were currently at Rei's coming up with idea's on what they should do or where they should go and as usual, Usagi was running late. Sighing, she felt her phone vibrate again as she tried to ignore it as well as her angered companion.

"Usagi!"

"Luna...Look, I just don't want to talk to him OK? He'll stop...I'm sure he isn't worried. That's not why he's calling at all."

"Then why is he calling? Mamoru-san doesn't typically cal..."

"Because he just wants to be sure that Riku really stopped following me. That's it."

Accepting her answer, but not liking it, Luna just nodded as she jumped off Usagi's shoulder and started to walk a little ahead of her as they continued towards Rei's temple.

 _'He probably just wants to make things final. He wants to be sure that he can fully relinquish the title as my boyfriend and things can go back to the way they were...The way we were...'_

The more she thought about it, the more she didn't like it. She kept telling herself in the past few days that her feeling depressed was just guilt but...this feeling...just felt to strong to be something like that. Deep down she thought...that maybe...

"There you are! What took you?"

Glancing up, Usagi didn't even notice they had already walked the steps of the shrine and now reached the top to where the girls stood. Usagi smiled up at them as she tried to ignore the emotions that seemed to swirl inside her. God she hated this!

"So Minako was thinking that we could go to this new French restaurant that opened up to have a nice dinner, but Makoto stated she could just cook for us and we could go to a picnic in Juuban Park. After all the cherry blossoms are in bloom so..."

"Yeah, but I still say that we should probably take a beach trip. No offence Amy, but you can use it to get away from all your studies...I mean...I haven't seen you without a book in months!"

"Ha-ha, I do like my restaurant idea, but Rei does have a point. Amy you should lose the book and gain a guy. I mean...that cute kid you keep hanging around seems nice."

Winking, Minako laughed more as Amy turned a deep red, trying to avoid looking at her in the eyes. Usagi just sighed.

"They all seem like good idea's guys. Really. Any of them would do."

Rei quirked up a brow as she just stared at Usagi in confusion. Her remark was just so...bland. There wasn't even a hint of emotion in her sentence and her eyes looked almost...guarded. As if she knew some big secret that she'd die before telling and the girls were there to try and get it out of her. What was wrong?

"Usagi...Are you OK?"

Even Rei's unnaturally sweet tone, seemed to fall on deaf ears as Usagi continued to stare up at the sky as if she didn't even hear her.

"Usagi...USAGI!"

Worry now filled the girls eyes as each of them ran to their friend as if she was about to disappear before their eyes. Rei grabbed a hold of her shoulders as she shook her, trying to get her to come out of whatever trance she was stuck in. Usagi just shook her head as she now looked at her friend annoyed, not realizing what just happened.

"What?! Are you OK Rei? Stop shaking me!"

Rei let go of of their leader as she met Usagi's scowl with her own. Why was she upset all of a sudden? Did she not notice that she just seemed to be lost in space? What was her deal today?

Before Rei could even say anything, the girls watched as Luna dug into Usagi's purse and through her cell phone out onto the ground. The device flashed as it vibrated on the temple's step with Mamoru's name flashing across it. Usagi closed her eyes tightly as she tried to pretend it wasn't even there. Rei just looked between the phone to their friend, trying to understand what was going on.

"Usagi has been ignoring him all day. Don't ask me why, but she's not really been herself lately. She just stares blankly at nothing in particular and gets lost in her own daydreams. I don't know what is going on."

Glaring at Luna, Usagi simply grabbed the phone once it was done vibrating and through it back in her purse. Makoto wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Why are you ignoring Mamoru-san?...He helped you a lot Usagi...You should probably not just brush him off like that...He might be wor..."

"He isn't! Why are you guys taking his side anyways? Yes he helped me, but I don't need help now so...so...so why should I have anything more to do with him?!"

Not really meaning to shout, Usagi screamed in irritation as she turned rather roughly on her heal and stomped off down the shrine steps. The girls wasn't too sure if they should just let her go or not, but they did understand one thing...Usagi was loosing it.

"What is she so upset about? She didn't actually mean that did she? I mean Mamoru..."

"No...Something else is bothering her Rei, can you not see that? I don't thing Mamoru has anything to do with it. Maybe she..."

"She just needs time Minako. Just give her time."

Sighing, Makoto grabbed her things and walked off in the direction of their disgruntled friend. She wanted to talk to Motoki about what just happened. Maybe he knew something they didn't?

 _'I don't think it's an issue with Mamoru but...I want to know why she is ignoring him...'_

 _OO_

 _O_

"Why did they have to keep bothering me about it? Don't they see I feel bad enough? If they just wou..."

Before Usagi could even finish her sentence, she felt her whole body lift off the ground as she came into contact with something very hard and tall. Bracing herself before hitting the ground, she cracked open an eye wondering how she was still even slightly standing. Looking up, Usagi held her breath as she gazed into the deepest eyes she had ever seen. She knew whose eyes they belonged too and she could feel her heart skip as she cursed herself for allowing it.

 _'Why is he here? Doesn't he have work today?'_

"Usagi! Where have you been meatball head? Don't you know I've been calling you?"

He tried to make her understand he was teasing her as he smiled playfully, but in truth he had been worried. After they all grabbed dinner that night, once he and Motoki dropped the girls off at Usagi's place, he hadn't heard from her since. Sure it's only been a few days but...He just wasn't used to not seeing or hearing from her. It just didn't seem normal to him and he hated to even think she was now avoiding him.

 _'If it wasn't for Motoki updating me due to Makoto updating him...I probably would have just drove to her house to be sure she was there in one piece. That guy seemed pretty pissed before he left and I wanted to be sure she didn't have any other trouble...even though I was sure he finally gotten the point...'_

"Mamoru..."

She said his voice so softly, she could have sworn his eyes lit up at the tone. She wanted so bad to stay in the position they were currently in, but she knew that wasn't possible. She steadied herself on the ground as she wiggled herself out of his firm hold. She should have thanked him for not allowing her to fall on her butt, however, with all the emotions running through her mind, Usagi just couldn't allow that moment to come. Trying to think of what to say, Mamoru looked at her with more worry as he tried to lighten the mood.

"What's wrong? You look like you just failed another test...If it wasn't for the fact that it's Sunday...I might actually believe it meatball head. You might be studying more...but somethings just doesn't change."

Smiling again, he wanted so bad to see that spark in Usagi's eyes, but he got more than what he wished for. Usagi's eyes almost seemed unreadable as she clenched her fists and squinched her nose. He seen her eyes narrow in pure anger and he unconsciously backed away from the now fuming teen. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen her so mad and almost regretted saying anything to her at all.

 _'What's she...'_

"You stupid, arrogant, pig-headed...JERK! I have you know I am very smart and haven't failed a test since we done that stupid deal! You should know that seeing as you're the one who made me study all those times you had to. After all, stupid little Usagi would never be good enough to be with someone as _high_ and _mighty_ as _you._ You really are...just...STUPID!"

The sounds from the city seemed to fall silent as Usagi just stood there at the now very shocked man in front of her. Mamoru didn't know what to say and in all honesty, what to even think about what Usagi just told him. Sure she had said some things in the past but...this? I mean...Weren't they past that?

Before Mamoru could even think up a comeback, Usagi took this as her opportunity to turn away and run. She wasn't sure why she was running, but she could feel the tears fall from her eyes and she didn't want Mamoru to see them. Why...Why did she feel like this?

 _'I feel guilty...I hurt Riku...The guilt is just...too much...'_

Even as she tried to repeat it to herself, Usagi knew there was more to it then that. She just knew it wasn't the guilt that was making her feel so...explosive.

 _'I can't forget about our kiss. When I touched my lips with his...It felt so...so...'_

She didn't want to finish the sentence as she ran up the steps to her house and straight into her room. Slamming the door, Usagi jumped on her bed as she cried loudly into her soft pink pillow. She couldn't fake it anymore and she hated knowing it.

 _'He stole my first kiss and now it's all I can think about. Maybe I made a mistake. I shouldn't have done it that way. I shouldn't have given him something so...sacred to me. Because now...Now...'_

Looking at her side, she noticed how her phone was vibrating outside of the purse she had just thrown on her bed, with Mamoru's name flashing across the screen. Her eyes softened as she flipped her phone on it's back so that now the front faced her mattress.

"I can't stop thinking about it... I can't stop thinking about...him."

Guilt was now the least of her worries.


	5. Denial - The First Stage

Hey Sailor Moon fans!

Me again and wanted to thank you all again for the reviews! I also wanted you guys to know that I may bring Riku back in a later chapter, but right now I wanted to introduce a new character that you may see through out the rest of the story...Just depends on how long I'll need him. He's going to play a pretty important role on how this story is going to go and so I'm pretty excited about it.

So introducing:

Hikaru Kyo - 21

Enjoy!

OOO

OO

O

"So...I guess things really are back to normal huh?"

Motoki wasn't sure what to think of the episode Mamoru had with Usagi just a day ago. He was surprised that the blond went crazy on the guy after all he had done for her.

 _'It's not like Usagi-chan to just flip out like that...I mean, yes that was the norm for them but...After all they've been through I would think...They'd be better friends then that...'_

"I don't know what was her deal. I called her so much Motoki. I was actually worried about that girl. I mean...Even though I believe Usagi's idea may have worked...there was so much rage in that kid's eyes that...I just wanted to be sure."

Mamoru just swirled around his black coffee as he seemed to stare at nothing in particular. Motoki actually felt bad for him. He looked so...defeated.

"Maybe she had a really bad day and just accidently took it out on you. I mean...old habits die hard right?...That's typically what both of you would do to the other if you guys were in bad moods. It's...possible."

"Yeah...But I'm not apologizing to her for it. If she doesn't want to answer my calls that's fine. If she wants to avoid me then flip out on me when I just want to know whats going on...that's her call. If she wants things to go back to normal so bad, she picked the worse way to do it."

Understanding where Mamoru was coming from, he admitted that Usagi couldn't have been thinking clearly. He knew she had a alot of stress, but with things finally calming down for her...one would think she'd be in a more...Usagi-like mood.

"I'm sure if you give her a few days...She'll explain everything."

"Yeah...Well..I don't care anyways. I got the brat off my back and that's good right? Now I can fully focus on what is most important. My studies."

Chugging the rest of his coffee, Mamoru thanked Motoki as he headed out of the arcade and on his way home. Motoki sighed as he watched his friend leave with a heavy heart.

 _'Why did I not believe that? Mamoru seems like a pretty uncaring guy, but he just doesn't know how to show his feelings like normal guys do. He never...had that family support to help show him...'_

Shaking his head he just prayed he could help them out somehow. Makoto called him late last night and he was so tired from cramming for his exam that he wasn't able to return the call. He'd have to make a note to call her the moment he closed the shop. Maybe she knew something they didn't?

OO

oo

"Usagi! Good your up, I have a surprise for you!"

Usagi walked from her room to the living room, only for her mom to excitedly grab and push her into the kitchen. Stumbling, the blond grumbled something incoherent as she opened her eyes to see a very handsome man before her. Her eyes narrowed slightly as the man smiled softly to himself.

"Hey cuz! You look...happy to see me. Ha-ha!"

"It's not you Kyo, trust me. Usagi's been like that since she came home late last week. I don't know what her issue is, but I heard that her boyfriend broke up with her."

"Shingo! That isn't nice to say. And boyfriend? Usagi you had a boyfriend?"

Sighing again, Kyo's green eyes grew with realization. His cousin did look really...bummed out. Her buns weren't even holding up right and her shoulders were slouching so much, he knew it had to be uncomfortable for her. What bothered him most though...was her unusually sad face. Usually his cousin was so happy-go-lucky that it almost annoyed him, but this was the opposite of that. She looked like someone just ran over her pet cat...in front of her...Then backed up back on it...

"Um...It's not like that...We weren't actu..."

"Hey aunt Ikuko...Can I have a minute alone with Usagi?"

"What are you even doing here Kyo? I mean...You rarely stop by unless on holidays or events..."

"Ha well my apartment is infested with termites and well, aunt Ikuko decided to let me stay here until it's fixed. After all, it's not far from my campus, so it makes since. So looks like we get to hang out again!"

He said it to make her laugh...or irritated...just some emotion that would bring a spark back into her eye, but Usagi just nodded as she sighed heavily again.

"Of course dear. Come on Shingo, give them so time to catch up."

Rushing her youngest out of the room, Usagi took a seat on the bar stool that was right beside the one her cousin was currently sitting on.

"So...guy issues huh? I know how that is...I mean not guys...but girls...you know what I mean."

"It's more complicated then that...You wouldn't understand."

"Try me. It might just make you feel better about the whole thing."

Looking up, Usagi had to say that she did always like sharing her secrets with the guy beside her. Kyo never had a brother or sister and his mom was so close to hers(sisters) that they did see and talk often. He wasn't too much older than her, actually around Mamoru's age, and he always treated her like a little sister. She loved him for that.

"You wouldn't know him."

"All the better! It never makes you feel good to talk about someone when the other could blab. It makes you...worried. But since I have no idea who this guy is, it just makes it a lot more easy for you. You'd have no reason to believe I could say anything!"

"Well...I wouldn't suspect you would...I'm not really sure what is wrong with me actually...I wouldn't want to tell you a lie."

"What does those friends of yours think? You emailed me a few months back about them. Four girls is all I remember."

"I didn't tell them...I didn't want them to blow it out of proportion..."

"Oh..that bad huh?"

Seeing her nodd her head, Kyo just sighed as he actually felt bad for the girl. She had it bad...that was for sure..

"So you're in love with this guy huh?"

"What?! NO! That...that's not it at all. We always argue, fight, and just never get along...I mean, if you could pick the two most unsuitable people in the world for eachother...it would be...us."

Though he could see the uncertainty in her voice, he knew he shouldn't question it. Letting it slide, he gave her the benifit of doubt and asked what she believed it was that was wrong.

"If it isn't that, then what is it? If you two don't get along then why would Shingo even call him your boyfriend?"

Looking around Usagi made sure no one was listening. Grabbing her cousins arm she led him outside onto the veranda as she quickly and silently explained the last month or so. After a good twenty minutes of trying to explain every detail, Kyo finally believed he understood what was going on.

"So...he was your first kiss?"

"Yeah...And I believe that is why I can't stop thinking about him. I mean...I didn't really give him much thought when we 'dated', but right after we kissed...well...I can't stop thinking about it now. It's all I ever think about and to see him so uncaring about the whole situ..."

"Why don't you just tell him then? Let him know that it's bothering you and he should understand. I mean...if he knows you at all, he'd understand that your not the type of girl to take things so...easily. You care alot about your first...well...everything and the memories always mean a lot to you. I'm sure he'd get that."

"But...I...I just can't. You don't get it Kyo. I've never seen the guy care, even a little, about someone who just has a crush on him. He never gives them the time of day...We are enemies. If I were to admit to that then..."

"Admit to what? You're just telling him the kiss bothers you right? I mean...that's it, isn't it?"

Seeing Usagi's eyes look almost guarded, Kyo knew he should probably just drop the conversation all together. If she was still coming to terms with her feelings, it was understandable that she would be so...lost. He remembered when he first got with his ex and he followed her around like a lost puppy. He felt so confused in the beginning of it all that whenever they finally were dating, it wasn't until months after that he finally understood why he ever felt so confused in the first place. Although Usagi's case was very different, he could find some relation at least.

"Well, just forget about it. I mean, if it is the kiss then trust me, it gets better. He may have been your first, but he won't be your last. And hey, at least you got rid of that guy right? That's good huh?

Not getting a reply, Kyo simply pushed himself away from the patio table and grabbed her arm gently. He smiled as she stared at him with a hopeless look in her eyes.

"I have a gig tonight and well...no girl singer. So, mind coming with me? I know when I'm in a bad mood singing always seems to clear my head up so...it might just help yours."

"No girl singer?...You broke up with her didn't you?"

"We didn't date long...I mean...we..."

"I told you that you shouldn't date your partner. It always leads to you being without help when you need it..."

"So...is that a yes?"

Not really wanting to agree, but knowing she should help, Usagi just nodded her head as she stood up and allowed Kyo to lead her back into the house.

 _'It might actually be fun. I should be more..optimistic. I also need to text the girls and let them know where I'll be so they're not too worried.'_

She knew that she hadn't really talked to the girls since she yelled at Mamoru and she felt guilty for that too. She made a mental note to try and apologize to Mamoru and the girls as soon as she felt a bit better. She also needed to make sure Riku was handling everything well. She had to admit that she was hung up so much on her and Mamoru's kiss that she actually forgot why they had done it in the first place.

 _'I didn't do it because I wanted to, but because I had too. I need to keep telling myself that...At some point, maybe that knowledge will help me...maybe...'_

OO

oo

"I hate that Usagi-chan couldn't make it...I believe she would have had fun."

Motoki watched as Mamoru didn't say anything and instead continued to drink the glass of water he was currently holding in front of him. The girls seemed to notice his indifference, but chose not to say anything about it.

"Yeah...she is with her cousin today. Apparently he needs her help so she is giving him a hand."

"Do you know who her cousin is Amy-chan? I don't believe I've ever met a cousin of hers..."

"No Motoki-san. None of us do."

Rei agreed as she sipped on her wine. She was just hoping their friend was being honest with them and not just trying to get out of another outing. Seeing as she never even told Usagi that Mamoru and Motoki would be here, she was hoping that wouldn't be the case.

Looking around Rei noticed how even though everyone seemed to talk joyously to one another, no one could deny the tension in the air. Mamoru was so...ill-tempered that she almost hated to admit she understood why Usagi and him didn't get along so well in the past. Although this was unlike him to be so...cold...towards them, she couldn't say that she liked the behaviour and was starting to worry about him. Motoki told Makoto what had happened between Usagi and Mamoru the other day and everyone seemed shocked by the news. Usagi was unnaturally annoyed that day and even went off on the girls, but they didn't actually think that the blond meant anything by it. She stated she didn't have anything to do with Mamoru anymore and then actually yelled at him soon after? Just what was going on with their leader?

"Thank you guys for telling us about this club. It's so...different from the places I'm used to going. The guys actually seem well mannered and not overly drunk...It's nice!"

Minako seemed cheerful while the rest of the girls just rolled their eyes. Minako always seemed to go clubbing to relieve stress and they were actually surprised she came to this one by herself. While Makoto was there with Motoki and Rei with Yuuichirou, Amy invited another genius friend named Daichi, while Minako chose to be a lone wolf. It was very unlike her, but she seemed to be fine with it. At least Mamoru was there without a companion, so maybe it wasn't as awkward as they assumed.

"Well, we came because one of our friend's is performing here. He's been doing a few gigs on the side while attending college to get some extra money for grad school. He's actually really good, just doesn't want to make a full career out of it anytime soon."

"Really? Um...so he's a lead singer then?"

Stars seemed to take shape in the blond's wide blue eyes while Mamoru cracked a smile at her. Although he wasn't in much of a mood due to past events and future exams, he still at least attempted to be friendly that evening.

"Minako-chan...he's also single. In case your interested, I do know that he's into blond haired, blue eyed, pretty girls. You're just his type."

Smiling wider Minako was about to ask more about him whenever a guy came on the stage to announce his presence.

"Hey guys! My name is Hikaru Kyo and I just wanted to thank everyone for coming out tonight!"

Cheers were heard as Minako almost fainted as Mamoru made a gesture towards the man on stage, stating that was the friend he was referring too.

"He's...so...PERFECT!"

Letting her eyes roam his form, she couldn't help but gaze with appreciation. He was tall, possibly as tall as Mamoru, with a full head of brown hair and from what she could see, beautiful green eyes. He was just enough tan to admit that he did like the sun and his body was shaped in all the right places. He wasn't too bulky, but not too small either. She could tell that he worked out and enjoyed it. He was wearing nice fitting blue jeans with a tight black shirt. She almost cried out with joy at the fact that he not only had looks, but the style to complement it.

 _'And he's single? Maybe it was good I came here alone after all...'_

"He does look...nice. So is he singing by himself?"

"No Amy-chan. I believe he asked his cousin to help him with a few songs. Some need a girl and well...his original singer...didn't work out."

Motoki wasn't sure if he wanted to state that he dated her with Minako practically drooling over the man currently setting up to play for them. He had to admit that she really did get star struck quick. She looked like she was about to pounce.

"This one is called Irresistible by Fall Out Boy. It's an American Band so I'm not sure if any of you would know it, but once I heard it, I just knew I had to play it! I hope you guys enjoy."

More cheers were heard as the lights seemed to die down and the man began to sing. Minako almost fell out of her seat once his voice hit her ears. He had such a good voice! How was he single? She just had to know!

 _Coming in unannounced, drag my nails on the tile  
I just followed your scent, you can just follow my smile  
All of your flaws are aligned with this mood of mine  
Cutting me to the bone, nothing left to leave behind_

You ought to keep me concealed just like I was a weapon  
I didn't come for a fight but I will fight till the end  
And this one might be a battle, might not turn out okay  
You know you look so Seattle, but you feel so LA

 _And I love the way you hurt me  
_

 _It's irresistible, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby_

Another person seemed to come up behind him once the chorus started to play and Mamoru nearly chocked on his water. The girls looked equally as shocked as Minako seemed almost...betrayed.

 _'That's!...'_

 _I'm gonna get you to burst just like you were a bubble  
Frame me up on your wall just to keep me out of trouble  
Like a moth getting trapped in the light by fixation  
Truly free, love it baby, I'm talking no inflation  
Too many war wounds and not enough wars  
Too few rounds in the ring and not enough settled scores  
Too many sharks, not enough blood in the waves  
You know I give my love a f-f-four letter na-na-name_

"What is Usagi doing there? Is that the cousin she was talking about?"

"Well Rei...Motoki-san did say that Kyo-san's cousin would be singing with him so..."

"Usagi is related to that...that...hunk?! Why have we never met him? Was she trying to keep me from such an...amazing opportunity? Doesn't she know we'd be just PERFECT together?!"

Ignoring Minako's outburst, Motoki just stared as he seen Mamoru become almost...lost in the performance. His eyes wouldn't leave Usagi's form as the two continued to sing together in unison. If he wasn't in such a bad mood he would have asked what was on his mind but...now was possibly not the best time for it.

 _And I love the way you hurt me  
_

 _It's irresistible, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby_

You're second hand smoke, second hand smoke  
I breathe you in, but, honey, I don't know what you're doing to me  
Mon chéri, but the truth catches up with us eventually  
Try to say live, live and let live  
But I'm no good, good at lip service  
Except when they're yours, mi amor  
I'm coming for you and I'm making war

And I still love the way I hurt you

Usagi sang the last sentence so low and playfully that it almost sounded seductive and she hated how she was receiving so many looks from the guys near the stage as she danced more around her cousin. She couldn't see much aside from a few tables in front, but she could tell the crowd was enjoying it. That was something she could be thankful for at least for Kyo's sake.

Kyo just smiled as he looked out at the audience. He knew that Usagi could sing and when she was mad...well it just seemed to help her. It's not like he wanted her to be pissed but he was happy that he was able to use it for this purpose at least.

 _It's irresistible, yeah  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby  
I love the way, I love the way  
I love the way you hurt me, baby_

Once the duo sang the last verses the music died down and they took a bow. The audience went crazy as they asked for an encour. Kyo just smiled as he took his cousin by the hand and informed the crowd they'd return shortly with more songs.

"We only sang one...Are you sure you want to take a break now?"

"Well some of my friends are here so I figured I'd be nice, introduce you, then have a beer or two before we start back. I don't need you for every song, just a few so I want to be sure you're comfortable before leaving you alone with them."

Nodding her head, Usagi turned back into the direction they were headed before she felt someone run up and pounce on her. Usagi's eyes grew wide as she tried to pull the intruder off before noticing Minako's smiling face.

"Minako-chan! What are you doing here? I thought you were with the girls!"

Before Usagi and Kyo left for the club, she had texted Rei to let her know where she'd be. Rei informed her that they had already made plans and tried to call her to let her know that they all wanted to get together tonight. She assumed it was at that nice restaurant Minako wanted to go to originally. She never thought to see anyone here.

Minako seemed to read her mind as she grabbed her hands and laughed almost...mischievously.

"Ha-ha-ha, Usagi you should have asked where we were going out! We decided to come here after getting a few invites. So...um...this is your cousin? Nice to meet you! I am Aino Minako!"

Letting go of Usagi's hand, she quickly grabbed Kyo's as she gave him a friendly shake. He just smiled as he took in the girl before him. She was cute, he couldn't deny that. She was wearing a nice tight yellow dress that hugged every curve nicely. It was almost sparkly in the light and had one sleeve slightly hanging off her shoulder while her other arm was left bare. It showed just the right amount of cleavage that left any sane guy wondering just what her top half really looked like outside of her clothes. He couldn't help it. She was JUST his type. Her shining blue eyes seemed so bright, they might as well had belonged to something supernatural. And that hair...how did she keep it so full and bouncy?

"Um...Kyo-san...Are you alright? My friend just introduced herself and your kind of...out of it..."

Although Usagi tried to sound calm, she knew exactly why he wasn't answering her. He was so lost in Minako's beauty he couldn't even think straight. She knew the types of girls he went for and Minako was possibly the most perfect example. If he thought she'd let him undress her with his eyes, he was sorely mistaken.

"Kyo!"

"Huh...Oh...Yeah...Ha-ha. Sorry about that...My name is Hikaru Kyo. It's a _pleasure_ to meet one of Usagi-chan's friends. I've heard a lot about you."

Minako blushed innocently as she tried to laugh off her nervousness. She seemed so grateful that Usagi has said anything about her that she completely missed the glare Usagi sent Kyo. Oh she did tell him about her friends...but he remembered none of it. All he knew was she hung around four girls...didn't they just talk about that earlier today? Yeah...he was smooth alright...

"So, Minako-chan, where is the girls?"

"Oh...yeah...well they're over...""

"Hey Motoki, Mamoru. Glad you guys could come!"

Freezing in mid-step, Usagi just stared as her friend's stood up to greet them as they neared the table. Mamoru stared straight at her as he simply nodded to her cousin in greeting. She tried to ignore her racing heart as she could feel her palms fill with sweat.

 _'No...Don't tell me...'_

"Usagi, these are my friends. Chiba Mamoru and Furuhata Motoki. Those are also my friends a little ways down. Takumi Nina and her boyfriend Mizu Kito. Guys, this is my cousin Tsukino Usagi. She's here helping me tonight seeing as my last singer...kind of...flaked out on me..."

Trying to choose his words wisely, he smiled sweetly at the blond at his side. Minako just looked up happily as she sat down beside some girls he didn't really notice was there. They all seemed quite beautiful, he had to admit, but he was into blonds. It was just...his thing.

"Um...And you guys are?..."

"My friends."

Usagi didn't mean for it to come out so...nervously...but Mamoru's eyes seemed to bore into the back of her head as she tried to ignore him. Maybe coming out tonight wasn't the best idea...

"This is Kino Makoto, Hino Rei, and Mizuno Amy. I also know your friends...I didn't know you knew them so..."

She let her last sentence trail off as she couldn't seem to think straight. Rei noticed this and tried to help her friend before she completely flaked out.

"Yeah, Usagi told us that she was helping her cousin which is why she couldn't join us tonight. I have to say that the meatball head didn't really go into much detail other then that so well...we're surprised to see her here."

She put more emphasis on her last sentence as she stared straight into Usagi's eyes. Almost as if she was trying to say, 'We'll talk about this later'.

"Oh? Ha-ha well I'm glad you guys are here because I didn't need her for every song. I thought I'd let her sit with my friend's while I done most of the solos. This makes me feel a little less...of a jerk."

Taking a seat beside Motoki, Usagi sighed as she noticed the only other seat at the table was between Mamoru and Rei. She sat down as Mamoru took this as his chance to try and get some answers seeing as the rest of the group wasn't really taking much notice.

"Mind telling me what was you deal the other day? I haven't heard from you since then and well...you kind of went...psycho for no reason."

He didn't mean for it to sound so cold, but he couldn't help it. He had been in a bad mood all day and he honestly thought he'd hear from the blond after she cooled down from whatever it was that made her so upset. Usagi was one of the only people he knew who could feel guilty for doing nothing so seeing as she was actually in the wrong on this argument...He figured she would have called him the very next day to apologize.

 _'Even if I told Motoki it didn't bother me...I can't deny that it didn't sit well with me either...It just wasn't like her...'_

"I don't know what you're talking about. There was nothing wrong, so drop it."

She knew she should have said something a bit more...apologetic, but she couldn't help it. Her head felt like it was spinning and with him sounding so...irritated...and she had just made an appearance made her want to just scream out her frustrations on him. She hoped he would take the hint, but it was obviously not her lucky day because the moment the sentence left her soft pink lips, Mamoru's eyes almost darkened uncharacteristically. She pissed him off...again.

"Nothing wrong? Are you kidding me? You bit my head off for absolutely no reason! You ignored my phone calls and texts and then you just flip out on me? Is that how you show your thanks?"

He tried to make his voice low as to not alarm anyone to their...conversation...but he couldn't help it. Usagi had never been so...uncaring before. She actually seemed so unlike herself that he was actually starting to grow worried again for the girl. Was there really something wrong with her? Why wouldn't she just tell him so that he could help her out? Just what was going on in that meatball head of hers?

"You know what? Just forget it. I'm trying to be civil baka, but obviously that isn't enough for you. I have my reasons so just. Back. Off!"

"Fine. Have it your way. You want things to go back to normal so bad, well, you got it. Just don't ever expect my help again meatball head."

"I'm getting a drink."

Usagi turned away from Mamoru as she left the group who had already stopped their chatter to watch the fight unfold. To the girls and Motoki's surprise, Mamoru was actually trying to get Usagi to open up to him. This time it was Usagi who gave him the cold shoulder as she walked off toward the bar even though Usagi never actually drank at any event like this. Kyo laughed nervously as he quickly excused himself to follow her.

 _'So...Mamoru's the guy she was talking about...That's new.'_

Even though most of their friends only listened to the last bit of Usagi and Mamoru's conversation, he had been watching them like a hawk. He noticed at first how Usagi seemed nervous just to sit beside him, even though she specifically stated that they were her friend's too. Then, even as Usagi sat down, he watched as she tried so hard to avoid eye contact with Mamoru and only turned to him when he spoke, albet not so sweetly too her. It was obvious that he was the guy she went off on just because she felt annoyed with all that had happened.

 _'Denial. It can be such a dangerous thing. Possibly the only emotion that can make someone so...cold...when they are usually so warm and happy. No wonder there was such tension in the air. I'm surprised no one else noticed it...'_

"Please give me something sweet and fruity. I don't know much about drinks but...just make it taste good."

The bartender nodded as he walked off to do just as the blond asked. Usagi sighed before jumping off the stool she was currently sitting on. Surprise went through her as she stared up at the smiling face of her cousin with a knowing glint in his eye.

"So...Mamoru, huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

He could hear the defeated tone in her voice as his smile slowly turned into that of a smirk. Oh...she was in for it. If Mamoru was the guy then Usagi had a very long road ahead of her. He almost laughed as he thought about it.

 _'Mamoru's a handsome guy, but knows nothing about dating. No wonder she's at a loss of what to do. He's a nice guy, but definitely not one I'd ever suggest to her. They're just...too different. This is interesting.'_

"If you want...I can ask him fo..."

"Are you nuts?! Why on earth would I ever want you to do that? I'm not even sure how I feel, so I'm definitely not going to expect to know how he does!"

"Yeah...but if you just talk to him about it then maybe you _both_ can figure it out together. I'll admit...Mamoru was possibly the LAST guy I'd ever expect you to be with, but, opposites do attract. So that's your type, huh? Such a typical gi..."

"Can we stop talking about this? I don't want anyone to hear us!"

Glancing back at the table, she could clearly see all their friends were still sitting there, just chatting away. She hated to admit that Mamoru was the only one at the table who didn't seem to...happy to be there. She felt like it was her fault, after all, if it wasn't for her flipping out again then he might have been in a much better mood.

 _'More guilt...just great...That's exactly what I need right now...'_

"Thank you."

Taking the red liquid drink from the man, Usagi took a small sip as she smiled at just how sweet it really tasted. Who knew strawberry shortcake drinks could taste so...wonderful!

"Look...I just want to help you out. You obviously need it. You literally freaked on the guy for him just asking you a question. I'll admit...he could have sounded more...happy...but then again, you do still owe him that apology don't you? It was you who flipped out on him first...right?"

She hated admitting he was right, but she nodded anyways. Taking another sip, she leaned up against the bar as she just stared at the floor. She didn't want to go back to the table just yet. She felt like a complete...idiot. She knew they had to think the same.

"Mamoru is a hard guy to crack, but if you won't talk to him about it...I guess there are...other ways."

"What do you mean...other ways?"

Cocking an eyebrow at him, Usagi knew he wasn't exactly the best guy for fixing these types of problems. Although he had been in a number of relationships in the past, she also knew that none of them were very successful. If anyone was to tell someone how they truly feel and how to handle it...he might not have been the best person to do so.

"For instance...guys tend to not really notice things until it's too late. I hate saying it like that, but sometimes they need a bit more of a push then girls. Mamoru for example...he's very logical in his way of thinking. Although he would be the first person I would think to know when a girl likes him, he also is the last person I would expect to reciprocate those feelings. "

Seeing Usagi's eyes fall further from his view, he quickly explained what he meant, not wanting to put her in an even worse mood.

"The thing is, you're not like most girls. If you guys do fight and argue often, I'm sure that means it would be harder for Mamoru to expect someone like you to ever have any feelings for someone like him. That being said, he wouldn't actually notice his own feelings for you, if he had any, because it would just be too...foreign to him. So...if you're not going to just tell him then you'd have to come up with another way to let him know how you feel."

"You don't get it Kyo, that isn't even an issue to me. How can I tell him how I feel when I don't even know? He's my first...kiss. I mean...Isn't it normal to be hung up on a guy whose your first anything? Wasn't you with your ex-lovers?"

Thinking back, Kyo knew what Usagi was saying, but he didn't believe he was that obsessed over it. Guys took things differently then girls and well..their experiences was obviously different so he really couldn't relate. He did know however, that if Usagi and Mamoru hated eachother as they would like everyone to believe, then Usagi wouldn't be feeling this down or Mamoru that upset because she chose not to talk to him. So...He was pretty sure the kiss might have stirred up the feelings, but to stir it up, they'd have to pretty much already be there.

"Possibly. But then how are you going to figure that out then? I mean...You can't just ignore him until the feelings fade. You might become disappointed if you come to find that you were wrong and that they're still there."

"Then what do I do Kyo? I'm not telling that jerk anything. He might even laugh about it..."

Although she knew that Mamoru wasn't that harsh, she still couldn't ignore the fear that seemed to engulf her at the thought of it.

 _'I don't want to feel rejected if I don't have to...'_

"Simple. You start by apologizing to him and getting him a nice...gift tomorrow. Something that just screams...well...you. You know...sentimental and all that."

Looking up in surprise, she almost choked on her drink as she stared at him in horror.

"Why on earth would I do a thing like that?!"

"Because tomorrow is his birthday and he did you a HUGE favor last I remember. So you know...It's the RIGHT thing to do."

Sighing in annoyance, she almost forgot Mamoru's birthday was tomorrow. So much had been going on and she was trying so hard to avoid the idiot she just didn't want to think more then she had to.

"And just what would I get him?..."

"I don't know. That's your department. It doesn't have to be lovey dovey, after all, you don't even think you actually like him like that right? It just needs to be something thoughtful. That shouldn't be too hard for you."

Nodding, Usagi chugged the last of her drink as she hoped that it would calm her nerves.

"Good. So, ready to head back?"

"Yeah...I guess so..."

Taking her hand, Kyo smiled as he led her back to their friends while formulating a plan that just might help his little cousin out.

 _'Don't worry Usagi...I know just how to help you. Now to work on Mamoru...'_


	6. Stupid Cupid

Hey guys! So just a little explaining, Mamoru is turning 22! Don't worry though, Usagi should be turning 18 very soon. I'm not a huge fan on having them so many years a part. Also, I know I haven't really played on the scout aspect of the girls and don't worry, I'm going to being doing that real soon!

I hope you guys enjoy!

THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!

OOO

OO

o

 _'Where am I? What...is...this place...'_

 _Usagi tried to look at her surroundings, but everything was caste in a thick fog. The wind blew harshly as a white dust seemed to swirl around her, messing with her senses even more as she tried to walk to anything that could help her locate where she currently was._

 _'It's strange...but I feel as if I've been here before. It just feels...so familiar...'_

 _She noticed how her body seemed to be walking slowly as the fabric of the white dress she was wearing seemed to be weighing her body down. She wasn't sure why, but she felt as though wearing such a thing was normal. It was all too surreal._

 _'Serenity! Serenity!'_

 _'That voice again...whose saying it? Is there someone named Serenity here?'_

 _The name seemed to have a pull on her heart as she could feel it begin to race. Her palms became sweaty as she continued to listen to the male voice repeat the name over and over again._

 _'He sounds so familiar...But...why?'_

 _Closing her eyes she stopped her movements as she listened to the voice get closer to where she was standing. Soon, the wailing of the wind almost seemed to stop as she could hear the man's voice fall on her ears in a sweet whisper. Usagi all but shivered at the proximity._

 _'Endymion...'_

OO

o

"Sailor Moon, watch out!"

Dodging a fire ball just in time, Usagi almost cursed at how close she came to getting hit. That dream had her in a trance all day and she wasn't sure why.

 _'I need to focus. Now isn't the time to ponder such things...'_

Allowing the Sailor Scouts to take on the small clones of the youma they have been facing, Usagi stood as she glared at the beast before her.

"He-he-he. How can a girl like you be the leader of the Sailor Scouts? You can't even take care of yourself, let alone manage an entire team."

Ignoring the taunting voice of the villain, Usagi just closed her eyes as she tried to clear her scattered mind.

 _'I'm a good leader. I might be a klutz, but I've made it this far. I shouldn't let this thing cause me to have doubts.'_

"Sailor Moon, use your wand!"

Looking to her left she could clearly see her caped savior standing on the sidelines, helping her team. He smiled handsomely as he tried to get her out of whatever daze she had been in during their battle.

 _'She's been zoning out throughout this entire ordeal...I wonder what is wrong with her?'_

"Thanks Tuxedo Mask!"

The youma just scoffed as he charged at the heroine. His blood-red eyes bore into hers as he raised a green hand in an attempt to kill her with his sharp claws. Typically the horrible sight would have shaken the woman up, but she was used to this kind of thing. Although he was hideous to look at, no one likes hairy green monsters, fear wasn't something that could affect her.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

Within seconds the enemy before them reverted back into the human he once was as thousands of star-like specks seemed to heal him from the inside. Usagi smiled in triumph as she clutched the crescent moon stick in her hand tighter.

 _'When will we be done with this? Luna stated once we find all five sailor soldiers the princess would show herself...but that never happened. We've been fighting these creeps for going on three years. What is taking her so long?'_

"Good job Sailor Moon!"

Looking behind her, she could see the rest of her Sailor Soldiers rushing to her side. Sailor Mercury patted her shoulder while Sailor Mars ran a hand through her long raven locks.

"Took you long enough though...Are you alright? You've been more spacey than usual."

"I'm sure she's fine. Probably just tired from all the battles lately. I know I am."

"Venus...you're just usually tired in general..."

"No I'm not Jupiter. That's just rude!"

Smiling softly, Sailor Moon watched as Venus flpped her long golden hair behind her while glaring at Jupiter's deep green eyes.

"Are you sure you're OK Sailor Moon? That really wasn't like you."

Turning around, Sailor Moon smiled as the only male alley the girls had, walked over to her with worry written on his face.

"I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind...Getting pretty stressed out from it, so that doesn't help matters..."

"Well...whatever it is...or whoever it is that is bothering you, don't let them. It obviously isn't good for you to worry about. I'm sure it isn't worth it."

Smiling wider, she nodded her head as he tipped his tall hat to the girls and bid them farewell. Why couldn't Mamoru be that...perfect? He always came when they needed him and always seemed to know exactly what to say to brighten their day.

 _'Tuxedo Mask...I wonder who he really is...'_

OO

oo

"Hey! Why do you look so down? You look like you got in a fight and lost."

Looking up, the man sighed deeper as he let his brown eyes stare at the woman a few tables down. She was laughing with some other girls while she played with a curly piece of short black hair. Her violet eyes shone brightly as she seemed to be looking at nothing in particular.

"Kyo-san...what are you doing here? I thought you had class..."

"Not today. That one is tomorrow. So Nato-san are you going to answer me or just keep staring at Kiki-chan?"

"I took your advice and asked her out."

"Seriously? And what did she say? Oh...well...I guess if you're this depressed..."

"No...She said no."

"Did she at least tell you wh..."

"She likes someone else."

"Well that's an easy fix. Just figure out who she likes and then show her why you would be a better match. I bet it's probably some los..."

"Chiba. She likes Chiba Mamoru."

He said the name so sadly, Kyo had to raise an eye at it. Everyone seemed to like Mamoru these days...Surely even Nato had to be used to that?

"You do realize that half the female population does right? I mean...Mamoru isn't even inter..."

"It doesn't matter. She's had a crush on him for _years._ To her, it's just a matter of time until he notices her and asks her out. She has to be single for when that day comes..."

"Are you...serious? That's what she calls a plan?"

"Well it really doesn't matter, does it? Still spells out a 'no' for me. I don't stand a chance against _him._ "

Although he sounded pathetic and irritated at the same time, Kyo smiled as he understood what could help his friend out.

 _'Also my little cousin...'_

"What if I told you, I can get her to get a 'no' from Mamoru sooner than later."

"He already told her no. Like ten times over the course of a year. She doesn't care though. He doesn't want to hurt her so he lets her down easy and she usually takes the hint, but doesn't stop praying he'll give into her. Like I said, I have no. Chance."

Stating the last sentence with a sort of finality, Kyo almost laughed at the logic.

 _'What is with people not understanding that you can't just force love on someone? Things don't happen like that...'_

"That isn't what I meant. I mean, what if I can get her to understand that there isn't a chance for them? I mean...what if I can get Mamoru to go with someone else, to help persuade our little Kiki-chan?"

"He did have one. They dated for maybe...a month? She didn't care. They weren't really...close. From what I hear, they fought like cats and dogs. The two weren't good together and so it just fueled Kiki-chan more..."

"How? How did it fuel her more?..."

Sighing he grabbed up his books while standing up from the patio table as he just stared more longingly at the girl before them.

"Because she thinks if he can date a girl like her, then she obviously stands a chance. The girl was pretty, but just not...suitable."

Giving Kyo a small gesture of farewell, he walked off slouching even more than before. Kyo just smiled as he took this as his opportunity and walked over to the table of college girls.

"Hey Kiki-chan! Can I talk to you for a sec?"

He looked down as the raven haired girl turned towards him and smiled brightly. He had to admit, the girl was cute, but she was a bit too superficial for him to ever really get close to her. His cousin might have loved to shop, but she wasn't one to make herself seem too good for others. Kiki though...she was a master at it.

"Of course! Excuse me girls."

The girls just nodded their way as Kiki followed Kyo away from the group and sat on a bench a few feet away.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about? If it's about Nato-san..."

She knew that Nato was good friends with Kyo and so she kind of guessed he was there to talk her into dating him. It wasn't like she didn't like Nato, but he just wasn't her...type. She needed someone who would complement her looks and brains and Mamoru was just that kind of guy. He was...perfect for her. She didn't mean any hard feelings by it.

"No no no. It's actually a different reason. I want to help you."

"Help me? Kyo-san...what do you mean?"

Smiling he could see the curiousity fill her pretty eyes. This should work perfectly.

"You want to get with Mamoru-san...right?"

She almost squealed as she jumped up from the bench and seemed to twirl in happiness. Kyo couldn't help but laugh at the rare sight of childishness she seemed to show.

"Are you serious? Mamoru-san is really goi..."

"Whoa now. Ha-ha, not so fast on that. Mamoru hasn't agreed to anything...yet."

Stopping her dance, she looked at him with a raised brow.

"So what were you saying then..."

"I just happen to know exactly how Mamoru-san would notice you. If you actually follow my steps, if he likes you, it should work out in your favour."

Nodding her head, she took a seat next to the upper graduate as she smiled contently at him. She knew she was a pretty girl and also knew how to carry herself well. How could he not like her?

"What do I need to do?"

Smiling, Kyo leaned in and told her exactly what to do. Her eyes lit up in surprise but agreed none the less. After all, if it meant that Mamoru would be her's in the end, she was willing to try anything."

"I understand perfectly."

Smiling, Kyo knew it was a matter of time now.

 _'This might actually be fun to watch.'_

OO

oo

"At least that battle didn't take up too much of my day. Now...what should I get?"

Looking through the windows of the shops, Usagi hated that she had to miss school, but was thankful that it wasn't exactly necessary to be there. Today was 'reading day' for the students and so classes were actually outside and not really for educational purposes. Even Amy chose to stay behind and just study at her house instead of joining their classmates.

 _'Something thoughtful...Even with being around the baka so much, he doesn't really show many interests aside from his studies. So...what would he even like?'_

Sighing deeply, her cell went off as Usagi just smiled while glancing at Minako's text about her cousin. That girl really was love struck.

Usagi just shook her head as she placed her phone back into her purse when a thought hit her. Her eyes widened as she cursed under her breath at her stupidity.

 _'Crap! I totally forgot about the phone Mamoru let me borrow temporarily! The idiot didn't remind me so it didn't even dawn on me that I need to give it back...'_

Shaking her head, Usagi all but ran to the direction of her house. She knew that Mamoru would have still been in class and so he wouldn't be at the apartment yet. She remembered how he told her where his spare key was, just incase she ever needed to head there whenever Riku was bothering her.

O

 _'I don't need your key baka. I shouldn't have to bother you at your apartment."_

 _Mamoru just shook his head as he pulled the car into the school's parking lot. Usagi just watched as her classmates looked with curiousity as they tried to figure out who the black Rx8 belonged too._

 _'Riku follows you home all the time. If you just want to fake him out one day and not have to worry about him knocking on your door, then just head to my place. It might even help shake him off of you.'_

 _Before Usagi could protest Mamoru stopped the car beside the sidewalk and got out to help her gather her stuff._

 _Opening the door, Usagi thanked him and just stood there as he handed her the books._

 _'It's under the welcome mat. I know...not creative, but it's not like I have anything there for anyone to steal.'_

 _Usagi just gave him a look, before taking her books and walking away. She didn't want to tell him just how much it bothered her that he cared that little about his own safety._

O

Running through the entrance to her house, Usagi just nodded a greeting to her mom before running towards her room and scanning her dresser for the phone.

"Got it!"

Noting that Luna was still with Minako, visiting Artemis, she grabbed the cell and headed right back out of the door without so much as a bye. Her mom just watched with interest as she shook her head with a knowing smile playing on her lips.

"Girls...What can you do?"

OO

o

"This is ridiculous. She just won't leave me alone!"

Mamoru tried to sound calm, but he was losing it. All morning Kiki was following him and begging him to go on a date with her. She even went so far as to follow him to and from class. She somehow knew he was at the cafe just a few blocks away from campus and knew exactly what route he'd take coming from the gym. She was just too persistent!

"Why don't you just tell her to back off? I mean...It's not like you haven't done so before..."

"You think I didn't try that Motoki? I'm trying to be nice to the girl seeing as Nato-san is practically in love with her. I don't mind letting her down, but I do mind letting him."

Mamoru just didn't know what to do. Nato was actually a good friend, but after this morning when she turned him down, he had been upset with him all day. Plus, for whatever reason, Kiki decided to glue herself to his side which really didn't help matters. He could only imagine how bad Nato wanted him dead right about now...

"Looks like you got an issue Mamoru, my friend. I have no idea what has gotten into that girl...Are you sure you tried everything?"

Shaking his head slightly, Mamoru just sighed in annoyance.

"Everything I could think of Kyo. I just don't know what to do."

Smiling Kyo tried so hard not to laugh at just how far Kiki was going. He did admit that he never believed Kiki would be so...pushy...but she was obviously doing a number on his friend. This was working better than he'd thought!

"What about...telling her you got a girl? I mean...sure the chick's bold...but bet she'd back off if she seen you with someone else...It might even be the best way to let her down. I don't see Nato-san flipping out on you about that."

"I don't like lying Kyo. Plus, I'm not going to use some innocent girl just to get rid of a crazy one. I mean...Stuff like that can get real...messy."

"Ahh, you're right. It's just too bad that you don't know of any pretty young girls who owe you...I don't know...a favour. I mean...It's just a shame that you never helped a girl out with a similar...issue."

Kyo chose his words really well and he was actually thrilled about how all of this was going. The moment he seen Mamoru's eyes light up, he knew he just reeled him in.

"You do realize that Usagi and me are not on the best terms. The girl does owe me, but since we've 'dated' she's been avoiding me. I don't know what her deal is."

"Oh I know that. She feels terrible too. In fact, I do believe that she told me she was going to apologize to you. Especially today since well...It's you're birthday and all. She just felt so ashamed that she hasn't really be able to do it without flipping out. Which just kind of...makes matters worse?"

Mamoru thought for a second before agreeing with him. He knew how Usagi could be and had to admit that when she was stressed she always seemed to let go of her steam in...less than healthy ways. He knew that well seeing as she would use him as that outlet to scream her frustrations to. So...that kind of made sense.

Motoki watched as Kyo smiled wider as he watched Mamoru ponder on what he said. Kyo was up to something and Motoki just didn't know if he liked it.

 _'What's he playing at?'_

"I don't know."

"Just think about it. I mean...what could it hurt? It worked for her right? I don't see some crazy stalker guys following her home anymore...And I should know because I'm currently staying there now."

Mamoru just nodded as he sighed again before gathering up his things to get ready to leave.

"I'll just find some other way of fixing it. I mean...how long can this last?"

Saying goodbye to his friends, Mamoru headed out the door. Kyo slowly started to panic however, as he hoped Mamoru wouldn't try and work it out by himself.

 _'That would ruin everything!'_

He was just about to follow him when Motoki stepped in his way, arms crossed with a very stern look in his blue eyes.

"Hey...Motoki-san, mind if you could mov..."

"What are you doing? Why would you try to get him to ask Usagi for help knowing how much of a disaster it was last time?"

Kyo just rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms in the same fashion. He hated it when Motoki tried to play 'dad'.

"Look, I might not have been around when they faked being a couple, but I am around when their not. Trust me, if they are going to fix whatever is wrong with them, they need to talk it out. Maybe if they just play pretend again, it may just give them the courage to do just that."

"And if it doesn't? Plus, Mamoru had no issues faking boyfriend when it came to a crazy guy because he worried more for Usagi-chan's safety. However, now that a crazy girl is involved, who knows if she won't try to hurt Usagi if she 'dates' Mamoru. He would never chance something like that."

"Kiki-chan wouldn't do that! I told her no..."

Stopping mid-sentence, Kyo cursed as he smacked himself in the head for his own stupidity. Motoki just glared as he pulled out a chair and sat down right in the walk way as if to prove a point. Kyo just sighed as he took the hint and sat back down where he had been before Mamoru left.

"And what did you tell Kiki-chan?"

"Um...That the only way to get to Mamoru is to...you know...prove she wants him? I mean...That Mamoru only likes girls...who...are bold enough to go for what they want. That it was the only way to get his attention..."

"You told her what?!"

"Look, I didn't think she would push it that far OK? But, I was hoping it would be just enough to make him want to do something...drastic...Like ask my little cousin for help...Like she asked him?"

Motoki rubbed his temple as he tried not to flip out on the man in front of him. Was he absolutely insane?

"You told Kiki-chan...A girl YOUR friend likes...to stalk Mamoru?"

"Um...Well if you want to get technical..."

"This isn't a joke Kyo...Mamoru is really pissed!"

Closing his eyes, Kyo sighed as he did hate to upset his friends. This was for a good cause however, and Motoki would just have to see that.

"Don't you think Mamoru has been in a bad mood since they ended that little agreement of theirs? I mean...Surely Usagi isn't the only one a bit...tense...from what happened between them."

About to speak, Motoki stopped himself as he thought back to see what Kyo was getting at. Looking back, he did have to agree Mamoru and Usagi have both been more...testy with eachother, but Usagi was the prime cause of it. Mamoru actually tried to talk to her and see what was going on, but she continuously ignored him. It was really getting to him...

"Mamoru got so used to seeing and speaking to her, it just didn't seem normal to him after Usagi decided to give him the cold shoulder...But what is wrong with that?"

Kyo smiled as he finally seen this conversation was going in his favour.

"Although friend's do care when the other gets mad at them...for seemingly no reason...It is unusual for one to care THAT much if they are...just some friend. For Usagi and Mamoru to fight like that and then get so close so quick...Well..I think you can see where I'm going with this.:

"You think...You think...They like eachother?"

Bursting out into a fit of laughter, Motoki just couldn't help it. He had heard of some crazy stuff in the past, but this? I mean...sure he had his own suspicions but...He'd never be so bold as to say something like THAT out loud...it was just ludicrous!

"Well I see that you are having some laughs about it...Good! But, I'm being dead serous. There is a fine line between love and hate my friend and those two? Why they just love walking it!"

Trying to gain some control, Motoki stifled his last laughs as he calmed himself down. Although Kyo was still smiling, Motoki could see a glint in his eye that he couldn't quite put a name to. His friend could be cunning when he needed to be...He just wasn't too sure if he wanted to be apart of this little scheme.

"Mamoru and Usagi are complete opposites. What you are attempting to do defy's nature itself. Are you sure you want to do this? And did you forget all about Nato-san?"

"Once Kiki-chan gives up on Mamoru...Nato will be there to pick up the pieces. Trust me. It's a win, win."

Not really liking the way he said it, Motoki just shook his head as he returned his friend's smile. He had to admit...It might actually be worth a shot.

"So, does that mean you're ready to play with some fire?"

Motoki just laughed.

"Just expect to get burned."

OO

o

"So...This is his place."

Usagi slowly shut the apartment door as she looked around the spacious home. She knew that Mamoru's parents had money and so he was able to get a pretty nice place for himself as he went through school. She hated that he didn't remember them, but it was nice that they were able to give him so much even when they couldn't be around to share it with him.

 _'Although I've known he was an orphan, it's still so heartbreaking to think about. He must have been...so lonely.'_

She couldn't help but think of it as she stared at all the blank walls in the living room and dining room. Although Mamoru kept the place nice and clean, it was just so...plain. There wasn't one picture anywhere to be seen and if she didn't know any better, she would have thought the place abandoned. It just wasn't...homey.

 _'No wonder he's so grumpy everyday. I would be to if this was what I came home to! It's so empty and quiet...It just screams...alone.'_

Slowly, she placed the cell phone on the coffee table as she resisted the urge to walk down the hall, into his room. She knew she shouldn't have even been there, she definitely didn't want to go snooping! If he found out that she went through his stuff...

 _'I don't even want to think about it...'_

Glancing at the clock on the wall, she knew she needed to hurry and leave. Mamoru would be getting home soon and she still had to go and pick out a present. The girls wanted to come over and surprise him with food and a cake so she needed to come up with an idea quick, before she ran out of time.

Taking one more moment to look around, Usagi smiled as she quickly made her way out. An idea came to her and she believed it might have been the best thing that Mamoru desperately needed.

 _'Hopefully...He'll like it.'_

OO

oo

"Happy Birthday Mamoru!"

Mamoru laughed as he thanked everyone while blowing out the candles to his cake. He was surprised after he'd come home to find the cell he lent Usagi to be right on his coffee table. Before he could even call her to see when she came by, Motoki had already came in with Kyo bringing drinks. He got so wrapped up in talking to them on the balcony, he never noticed the girls come in and set the living room up in a celebration for him. He did like the idea that he had some pretty good friends.

"Did you make a wish? What was it?"

"Minako-chan he isn't suppose to tell us...It won't come true..."

"Oh Amy-chan. Of course it would! Mamoru-san, open your presents!"

"Makoto...Aren't we going to eat first?"

"Meatball head...All you think of is food."

"Shut up Rei!"

So far everything seemed to go normally. Everyone talked and got along. Although Usagi was still shy around Mamoru and so barely said anything, the tension was less noticeable. After the presents were opened and food ate, things seemed to quiet down as they all popped in a movie to watch. Mamoru was joking around with Motoki until he noticed someone was missing.

 _'Everyone's enjoying the movie...Why isn't Usagi?'_

Excusing himself, he walked away from the group as he noticed the curtains for the balcony was pushed back. Wondering if he was going to regret following after her, he just shook his head, and prepared for a possible argument that would probably ensue.

"Are you OK? Why are you out here?"

Closing the door, he looked over his shoulder to be sure he didn't interrupt their friends as he walked up to the woman who was currently looking towards the sky.

"I didn't give you your gift yet...I wasn't sure if you'd like it...But...here."

She grabbed the present that had been sitting on the railing and pushed it into the young man's arms.

"It isn't much but...I thought you needed it...So..."

Not sure if he should ask why she believed he needed anything, Mamoru just nodded as he unwrapped the rather large gift.

Once all the red paper slid off, Mamoru just stared at the object in his hands. The frame was rather nice as it actually looked like an antique piece of frame work and inside the nice thick glass, was a rare picture of all of them together. Minako insisted that at the end of the party, when they were last together, that they take a picture in an act of friendship. Everyone, even Usagi and Mamoru, was smiling at the camera as they had gotten one of Usagi's friends to take the picture that night. He was still playing boyfriend and so had his arm almost possessively around Usagi's shoulders. She didn't even look uncomfortable as her eyes seemed to look bright and happy. He couldn't help but to smile at the memory.

"So...you like it?"

Her voice sounded nervous as she continued to avoid his eye contact. Looking between her and the picture, he had to admit that the gift was very thoughtful. No one has really given him something so...meaningful. It was...nice.

"I love it. It's the best one I received tonight...Just don't let Minako-chan that... I think she was hoping the massage package would out shine everyone else's gifts."

Usagi just laughed as she agreed with his statement. Minako loved shopping for others and she had to be sure she always bought the very best gift. She seen just how stressed Mamoru was getting in the last week and so believed a spa treatment was necessary. She wasn't too sure if she disagreed or not.

"Glad you're laughing. I have to admit, I missed it."

Mamoru smiled as he stared out onto the city below them. Usagi just nodded as she stood there with him, not really sure what to say.

 _'He loves it! So...I guess it's now or later...'_

"I'm...I'm sorry."

She knew she should have explained it, but she just couldn't. She barely made out the sorry without sounding...upset. Her heart felt as though it was beating out of her chest and she didn't like it. She didn't like not knowing what to do or say. She felt...stupid.

"I have a girl whose been following me around lately. I need your help...If you can. I mean...If you are sorry...Then how about returning the favour?"

Mamoru wasn't sure why he said it. He knew what he told Kyo earlier that day, but after finally being able to speak with Usagi without screaming...He felt as if it was worth a shot. After all, if anything it may just get Kiki off his back and in turn...Possibly help him and Usagi become better friends.

 _'I never knew just how much I missed having her near me. Even if we were faking being nice...I Just got so used to it...'_

"Um...You need my help?...How?"

Her heart felt as though it was about to fall out of her chest as Mamoru stared down at her with such an intense look in his eyes. She couldn't look away. He smiled as he looked into her confused gaze. She could be so ditzy.

"Well I scared a guy off for you by being your boyfriend right? Well...I guess I need the same thing. So what do you say? Mind being my pretend girl again? She isn't as crazy as Riku...but she isn't as sane as Minako either. She won't leave me alone and somehow...even got my number. I have no idea what is going through her head, but one of my friend's is in love with her so I'm trying to let her down easy. Having a girlfriend...might just do the trick."

Usagi wasn't sure if that would have been the best idea, seeing as she was still fighting her REAL feelings for the man beside her but...Seeing such a smile on his face really didn't give her the strength to say no. Before she fully understood what was happening, she nodded her head in agreement as she seemed to tighten her grip on the balcony's rail.

 _'Kyo told me to find out my feelings before I say anything...Maybe this is my chance to really be able to explore them without having to hurt anyone.'_

"Just don't tell me to beat someone up...I never did like violence..."

"Ha-ha, I don't expect you to meatball head. Same rules apply though. So don't go flirting with some random guy again. I might just have to get rude."

He winked as Usagi's eyes began to twitch. Her heart was still racing, but right now it wasn't due to the fact the man was so close to her.

"What was that? Nothing gives you a right to be that rude! That guys was innocent!"

"Innocent? Like Riku? Please meatball head...You're too slow for you're own good. You should work on that."

Anger was now coursing through her veins as Mamoru sworn he could see steam coming out of her ears. He knew he shouldn't have smiled, but he had to. This was normal. This was them. Usagi took it the wrong way as she now believed he was mocking her with a smirk. Oh she was going to let him have it alright. There wasn't going to be a piece left of him for ANY girl to date!

As the two continued their heated discussion, neither noticed the two men currently watching them from inside. The other girls were too interested in the movie, they never paid the guys any attention as Motoki and Kyo now stood in the dining room, just watching the two have at it.

"Look at those two go! My bets on Usagi. That girl can throw a punch when she's mad enough..."

"You really did it Kyo. Usagi looks like she is about to push him off the ledge."

"Heh. Well..You can just call me cupid."

Motoki just smiled as he punched the man beside him in the arm. Kyo just laughed in response.

"Nah. I'd rather just call you stupid...Do you really think it's going to work this time though? I mean...As you can see...They just love to fight..."

"Love and hate my brother. It goes hand and hand. This is just the start of the plan. Trust me...I'm far from over."

Just as Motoki was about to make a statement, Mamoru's phone started to flash on the table beside them, with a number Motoki recognized as Kikis.

"Don't tell me..You actually gave her his number?..."

"So...nice night huh?"

Avoiding the question, Kyo just smiled as Motoki hit him in the arm again, this time harder.

"Yeah...Just stupid."


	7. An Unexpected Alliance

Hey Sailor Moon fans!

Sorry for such a long wait on this chapter guys! I know I've taken a while coming out with this, but in all honestly I just wanted to be sure I was starting it back up in an interesting way. I just couldn't find how to put into words the way I wanted this to go on the next round of 'dating' so this was what I finally came up with! I want to thank you all for continuing to read and enjoy this story and I love hearing your thoughts on the chapters! I hope I don't disappoint you!

Enjoy!

OOO

OO

o

"Hey."

Jumping, Usagi looked up to see her cousin leaning against the railing outside her front door. Raising an eyebrow, she sheepishly nodded to Kyo as she tried to make her way around him, only to be stopped as she done so.

"Off to see your boyfriend? How is Mamoru?"

"You know that this isn't real…He just needs me to meet him at the park because Kiki-san followed him there and now he can't read in peace…"

"Oh? Why can't he just go home and read?"

"Why don't you ask him that?"

Usagi just glared as her cousin seemed to smirk at her statement. It had already been two days since their little arrangement began again and although Usagi had yet to see this Kiki girl, she knew that Mamoru was starting to really get irritated by her. Since this put him in a bad mood, Usagi was usually the one who had to listen to it.

' _Although, it isn't for long…He actually has gotten better at being nice to me…It's…weird…'_

"Nah, I don't really care where he likes to read or not. I just wanted to know if you…You know…worked out your feelings yet?"

Blushing, Usagi just shook her head as she tried not to think of it. She tried for so long to forget about the sensations Mamoru's lips gave her and she really wasn't in the mood to be bringing it up again. She was still hoping it all had to do with it being her first kiss and didn't really want to dwell too much on it.

"I don't really think it would be smart…I thought a lot about it. However, the more I think on it, the more I believe it would be worse to find out I really do have feelings for him when he doesn't for me…I mean…This is still for pretend."

Nodding his head, Kyo simply pushed himself off the railing as he followed Usagi down the steps and onto the sidewalk.

"I get that. However…I also must note that it would be the perfect time to figure out your feelings seeing as…well…What better way to get someone to like you whenever you have to actually pretend to like them?"

"I'm not following…"

Stopping rather abruptly, Kyo simply reached his arm out to stop Usagi in her place, while forcing her to look him in the eyes at the same time.

"What are yo…"

"Don't just put in half the effort. Let Mamoru see what kind of girlfriend you can really be by actually acting like one. Show him what it would be like if you two were to _really_ date. Understand now?"

Thinking, Usagi didn't see what harm it could do by actually putting in some effort. She did admit, it wasn't like she truly wanted to. After all, Mamoru might have been on her mind a lot more then she was willing to admit, but he still wasn't her dream prize.

' _Not like my hero in a tux…Now that guy knows how to make a girl swoon!'_

"Maybe. We'll see how it goes first."

Smiling, Kyo just nodded as he let his cousin walk off into the direction of Juuban park.

' _This could get interesting.'_

OO

oo

"So…do you always read here or did you just want to go somewhere more…private with me?"

"Kiki-chan…I don't even want to go anywhere _public_ with you let alone anywhere private."

Hearing the rude remark, Kiki just rolled her eyes as she tried to calm her racing mind.

' _He might be hot…but he certainly isn't much of a gentleman…How have my advances not worked yet? What am I missing?'_

"Mamoru-san I…"

"Hey Mamoru! What are you reading?"

Jumping slightly at the new voice, Kiki turned around to face a woman who seemed _way_ to informal with her Mamoru.

' _What? Who is she? And why didn't she use an honorific to speak with him!'_

Glaring, Kiki watched with little interest as she noticed Mamoru's blue eyes seem to brighten at the sight of the woman before them. The girl had what looked to be buns on the side of her head with golden hair falling well past her knees. She looked young, but not too young to catch the eye of the college man that was currently sitting on the bench in front of her. She was smiling slightly at them while she just stood as still as a statue, until Mamoru reached out his hand in a gesture to get her to sit _right beside him._

' _Is she?...'_

"Usagi. What took you so long? I thought you were headed here an hour ago?"

"Well…I bumped into my pain of a cousin so unfortunately, I wasn't really watching the time. Ever since he crashed at my house, he won't really leave me alone…He's worse than Shingo!"

"I'm sure he just likes having a sister to tease. I'm sure it's not that bad."

"You have no idea…"

Mamoru just smiled as he continued to make small talk with the woman beside him. Kiki felt fire erupt from within her as she just watched as the two seemed to ignore her presence. It was as if she wasn't even there, like her presence didn't even matter. It was more than she could take!

"So as for you stud…"

"Excuse me, but who is this? Mamoru-san, you haven't really introduced us…"

Looking over his shoulder, he watched as Kiki simply leaned against the bench with her head resting in her hand so that she was right between them, with her gaze boring into Mamoru. Sighing in a bored fashion, Mamoru simply leaned forward so that his eyes was once again on Usagi, causing Kiki to suppress a growl in irritation.

"Usagi, this is Kiki-chan. She's a girl from my college."

Smiling a little wider, Usagi nodded towards Mamoru as she turned her gaze to Kiki who was now looking flabbergasted at the idea Mamoru still hasn't turned to Kiki to present Usagi.

"Hey! I'm Tsukino Usagi. It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Mamorus!"

Bowing slightly, Usagi tried to seem excited as she introduced herself. She could feel the tension in the air as Kiki just stood there staring at her. She knew that this woman wanted Mamoru and understood why she was there at that moment.

' _She's the reason why Mamoru needs me to pretend to be his girlfriend. If it wasn't for her…I might be able to fully move on…'_

"Tsukino Usagi…Who are you to him?"

"Is that how you introduce yourself? I never knew you to be rude…"

"No Mamoru-san! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude…My name is Takashi Kiki. It's a pleasure!"

Usagi just laughed nervously as she noticed Kiki's attitude change the moment Mamoru called her out on her behavior. She just bowed low, allowing all her raven curls to fall around her face before shooting back up with her violet eyes looking straight into her blue ones.

' _Her eyes are so…hollow looking…It's kind of creepy.'_

"Are you a friend of Mamoru-sans?"

"Huh? Oh…Well yeah I'…"

"She's my girlfriend. I'm sure I mentioned her before. "

Kiki's eyes seemed to darken as she looked from Usagi to Mamoru and then back at Usagi again. Feeling a bit uneasy, Usagi tried to scoot away from the woman behind the bench, but Mamoru seemed to have other ideas. Grabbing Usagi's hand, he gently pulled Usagi closer to his side, as he just smiled at the look on Kiki's face.

' _She doesn't seem to be enjoying this…Good.'_

"Girlfriend?...You mean that girl you _used_ to date? The one…You didn't get along with? I thought you broke up?"

"Um…Well…"

"We had a little falling out…But we worked it out now. Our relationship is a bit…explosive….but who said passion without the fire was any good?"

Hearing Mamoru talk about them so…easily...Usagi closed her eyes as she tried to ignore what the statement was invoking inside her. This was a bad idea…A very bad idea.

"Passion? Mamoru-san…Why would you think this girl could give you more _passion_ than me?"

Making sure she spoke more slowly, she almost purred in his ear as she made sure he understood what she really meant by her question. He simply closed his eyes and pulled Usagi so close to him that she was almost upon his lap. Usagi just blushed as Mamoru simply looked at Kiki with a frown.

"Why would you think that guys want a girl with…experience? Some people rather have them pure…So that everything about them can be theirs to claim."

He didn't mean to sound rash with her, he really didn't, but he was losing his patience. He could see where this conversation was going and also understood it wasn't one that he wanted to have around Usagi. The girl never even had a boyfriend before and he could only imagine how uncomfortable she was feeling at that moment. It actually was starting to piss him off just by thinking about it.

' _I wanted her to help me get Kiki of my back…But I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable by it…I shouldn't have to be worried about something like that, because of something like this…We're not even really dating…'_

"Mamoru…Are you OK?"

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Mamoru stared down at a very wide eyed Usagi. He could hear Kiki all but hiss behind them as he was now holding Usagi rather tightly with her completely on top of him. He wasn't really sure when it happened and couldn't really understand how he pulled her so close on him without even realizing he had done it.

' _Maybe I am losing it.'_

"I guess I'm not wanted here…It's OK, I'll just see you later Mamoru-san. I have to go to that new shop today…You know…Seductive Kitten? Don't worry…I'll send you a picture later of what I get...with me in it."

Winking cutely at him, she all but glared at Usagi as she waltzed off to leave the two alone. Mamoru sighed in relief while praying that she wasn't serious. He was sure Nato would really kill him if he found a sexy picture of his dream girl on _his_ phone.

"How did she get my number? Who would be so crue…"

"She seemed nice. So…not as bad as Riku huh?"

Usagi smirked as Mamoru just raised a brow at her while moving his book to the side.

"She has never been so…obnoxious before. I mean…The girl has had a crush on me for a long time, but never truly pursued it. I have no idea what has gotten into her…"

"Yeah well…I guess it doesn't really matter…She doesn't seem like she wants to back down so easily. Looks like you'll be getting a nice photo of her soon…"

Usagi didn't know how sad she sounded as she just stared off in the direction Kiki disappeared in. It wasn't until she felt Mamoru pull her closer to him, so that her head was resting upon his chest, that she looked back at the man who was still holding her.

"Jealous Usagi?...Didn't know you were the type. I thought you didn't want to get into a cat fight?"

"Cat fight? Baka! Who said that you were even worth a fight?"

"You're right…It wouldn't really be fair anyways…From what I hear, bunnies don't do to well faced up against a cat…You'd lose. Easily."

"Excuse you? I know how to hold my own!"

"Well you certainly don't prove it often…Especially not with wits…But I guess…Maybe if it was physical…"

Growling low, Usagi simply pushed Mamoru away from her as she was now standing on the ground in front of him. She could still feel the way his arms held her close and she hated how good it felt. Mamoru just smirked as she turned her heated gaze back on the man she wanted to despise more than anything.

"Sit back down. I don't know why you're getting so mad. It's OK to be jealo…"

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!"

Not really meaning to scream, Usagi glared at the man one more time as she stomped away from the bench until he was out of sight. Mamoru just shook his head as he picked back up the book he had been reading with a sly smile crossing his features.

' _A jealous Usagi…I could get used to that.'_

OO

oo

"That stupid man! Who does he think he is anyways?...We'd be...so perfect together..."

Sighing sadly, Kiki rested her back against the building she was currently sulking under. She just watched as Usagi made her way through the park and towards the direction she believed she may have lived. She didn't understand why she was walking so...roughly...without Mamoru at her side. Didn't she go there to see him? Why didn't he leave with her?

"She isn't with him...Why..."

"Because I don't believe they are really dating. I think...Mamoru-san just wants you off his back...Then he'll leave Usagi-chan alone."

"And...you are?"

Smiling softly, a decently good looking man pushed himself off the tree he was currently standing under while he walked over to where the woman stood against the wall. She just raised a brow as she tried to assess him. He did look cute, that she couldn't deny. He had a nice looking face while a good body structure to match. His piercing green eyes seemed to smile at her as she just stared straight at them. He was cute, just not her type. His eyes seemed to make a promise to her that she wasn't sure if she wanted to keep. The guy just seemed...off.

"My name is Miyazaki Riku. It's nice to meet you Kiki-chan!"

"And you know me how?"

"You've been hanging around...him. Mamoru-san. I've been trying to figure out how they dated so fast whenever I pursued Usagi-chan and now I think I understand what happened. Mamoru-san must be like...a big brother or something to Usagi and didn't want me dating her. He obviously didn't like my advances, because they never get along and yet they were magically in love the moment her and I was getting...close. After I stepped back a bit...I noticed they weren't really together anymore and then all of a sudden, you come in, and well there they are again. Dating away!"

"So...you think it's just for show? That...They...are not really together after all?"

Hope seemed to swirl in her eyes as she started to smile ever so slightly. She still didn't like the way Riku just stared at her, but at this point she didn't really care. She wanted Mamoru and if he was just doing this so that she would back off, it meant that she might still have a chance.

 _'Kyo-san stated Mamoru-san loves playing hard to get. That he will act completely uninterested, but that is when I should push even harder! That Mamoru-san believes a girl should work for what she wants and that he respects a girl trying to take control of a seemingly hopeless situation. This...This must be what he was talking about! It must be a test...Albeit a very screwed up on...'_

"From what I've seen? No. I can use your help Kiki-chan. If you can get Mamoru-san away from Usagi-chan then I might actually be able to make my move again. I might finally be able to have the woman of my dreams..."

Thinking on it, Kiki had to admit she did like the idea. If she were to get with Mamoru, she'd try anything. Plus, Usagi actually didn't seem like a bad girl and in truth, that's what bothered Kiki more. She never liked being rude to good people and she had to admit, although jealously did get to her, she did have to scold herself afterwards for being so...harsh. Usagi actually seemed like someone she wouldn't have minded to befriend...if the situation was different of course.

"Sounds like a plan to me! So...Tell me Riku-san...How are we going to pull this off?"

Smiling, Riku came a bit closer to the young woman as he leaned down to whisper into her ear. Closing his eyes as he did so, he envisioned the woman he wanted for so long and couldn't even contain the raw emotions swirling inside him.

 _'Finally...Usagi-chan...We'll be together again.'_

OO

oo

"You made her mad...again."

It wasn't a question, just a statement, as Kyo just stared at the man beside him. Mamoru decided to try and look for Usagi at the arcade, hoping the huffy blond would play some game to blow off steam, but to his disappointment Usagi decided to head to Reis.

"It wasn't like I meant to. I don't know why you are surprised. This is just...us."

Shrugging to show Kyo that he wasn't too interested in it, Mamoru continued to sip on his coffee while waiting for Motoki to come back from stocking the back of the snack area. Motoki just sighed in defeat.

"You know...you could actually...Try to put effort in this...I mean...It could be...Fun?"

"Fun? You think almost getting killed would be fun? I'm pretty sure who ever dates Usagi for _real_ would possibly be dead by the fourth day...You know from her biting his head off on a daily basis."

"Is she really that bad? I mean...Have you even tried to see how it would work?"

"Why...Why would you want me to?"

Although Mamoru didn't really answer Kyo's question, Kyo could see that he was thinking about it. Mamoru just stared down at his coffee as he tried to imagine what Kyo was trying to insist to him and wasn't sure how he felt about the idea.

 _'Usagi actually is a good looking woman. Looks isn't everything though...But that doesn't even concern her. A long time ago I'd have to disagree by her childish behavior, but after this arrangement...I...She'd make a man very lucky one day...'_

"I'm just saying that you never really take interest in dating anyone. If you think of it this way...Usagi is practice for the future. Also...if you actually practice being nice to her now...just maybe you will have a better result at being friends once this is all over. You never know."

Smiling as if to convey some hidden meaning behind his words, Mamoru wasn't really sure what to make of it.

"What if...What if I hurt her though?...Usagi can be very...sensitive...I don't want to give her the wrong idea..."

"You don't have to. You're 'dating' right? I mean...You're just playing your role...You're just doing it...Better. An improvement if you will."

"What's an improvement?"

Walking out of the back room, Motoki just stood, leaning on the bar behind them, with his gaze almost questioning Kyo. He knew what the guy was up to and he still wasn't too sure if he agreed with it fully or not. Mamoru simply drank the rest of his coffee as he simply looked up at his best friend.

"Kyo thinks I should actually act like I'm dating Usagi. You know...Like take it seriously rather than...halfheartedly. To be...a bit more...sharper in the fake relationship."

"Oh? Hmm...Sounds like it could wield interesting results..."

"We just got out of another argument. Are you sure you know what you're talking about? I'm starting to question both of your sanity..."

"Usagi's fun to be around...Why not? What do you have to lose?"

Closing his eyes, Mamoru tried to push the images that threatened to surface in his mind. He couldn't ignore the smile that wanted to come out from just the thought of it. Maybe...it wasn't such a crazy idea?

"So what? I'm supposed to just magically be...more into this than usual? You don't think Usagi would question that? I mean...It's not like I have been putting in that much effort..."

"Tomorrow is a special day Mamoru. Valentine's Day! Usagi never had a boyfriend to do anything with so...maybe start with that? I mean..she did get you a very thoughtful gift...Maybe you can return the favor?"

Thinking back on it, Mamoru had to admit Usagi did put thought into something when they weren't even pretending to be together. This was actually during a time he believed she wanted nothing to do with him and yet...she still surprised him in the end. He could do the same for her...

"Yeah...That might not be a bad idea. Sounds good to me."

Smiling, Mamoru jumped out of the booth as he waved bye to his two friends. Kyo let out a breath the moment the doors shut while Motoki just glared at him from the side.

"You do realize that if your plan...doesn't work...Usagi-chan or even Mamoru-san could get actually hurt by it. I mean...what if this doesn't work the way you want it to?"

"So the worst that will happen is one of them will suffer from a short term of heartache. Mamoru is a sensible man and so will get over it rather quickly and Usagi although is sensitive...She's also a very pretty girl so I'm sure she can find another guy to help her get through it."

"You think she's that type of girl? Usagi-chan isn't Minako-chan...She doesn't typically date...And Mamoru-san never experienced heartache...How can you tell that he would be able to get over it quickly? Sometimes love can really screw up the senses..."

"Yeah..You could be right...But you could be wrong too."

Cocking a brow, Motoki just shook his head at the vague statement.

"This is one of your good friends and you favorite little cousin...Is this really a chance you want to take?"

"Why not? Isn't love worth a little risk? I mean...who says those two are any more special than us? Everyone experiences heartache at some point in their life...They're no different."

"But...do you want to be the one whose the cause of it? It should be natural...Isn't that the way love should always be?"

Thinking a little on it, Kyo just leaned back on the booth as his face became side to side with Motoki's who was still leaning on the opposite side. Looking at nothing in particular, Kyo just smiled as he thought more about it. Mamoru was a very stubborn man and Usagi wasn't much better, but those two did have something in common. Something that possibly might be the one and only thing that would make all his efforts worth it.

"Love isn't simple. Yes, it is natural, you certainly can't make two people fall for each other, but sometimes you can point them in that direction. Usagi is so...happy inside and Mamoru...is honestly pretty sad most of the time. He's lonely and well, Usagi has this light inside her that almost seems to banish all the darkness away. Two people so different from the other, could honestly help bring out the best in each other. They argue all the time and yet...They're actually very close. That tells me that their relationship, as it is now, can withstand a lot of damage and possibly still survive. Love is something you should be willing to fight for. These two...well...they just had a head start without even noticing it."

Tilting his head to the side, Motoki just stared at the entry way trying to understand Kyo's reasoning. He had to admit...The guy could be brilliant when he wanted to be. It was no wonder he was someone he always enjoyed debating with.

"Deep. Who knew you had it in you."

"Eh. It comes and goes."

OO

oo

"You want to...What?"

"Please Usagi...He's just so...Perfect!"

It was already getting late and Usagi honestly didn't think she'd stay so long at Rei's but she wasn't expecting all the girls to already be there. Amy left her text books from their last study session so she had to stop by to get them and instead decided to just stay there and study a little near the waterfall on the shrine's grounds. Makoto left all her cooking supplies when the girls had a picnic last week and she decided to be their primary chef for the day and then ended up cooking for Rei's grandpa who was currently sick in bed. Minako just came by after Usagi dropped in because she was in the neighborhood after shopping and wanted to show Rei all her new outfits she had bought on sale. With all the thoughts racing through Usagi's mind she needed a distraction and they were really good providers of one.

"What happened to that one guy you were seeing...Um...Niko..."

"She seen him last month...It didn't end well..."

"Oh yeah! Thanks Makoto-chan!...Um...Miroku..."

"You're thinking of her boyfriend from three months ago..."

"Right Amy...Yoshi?"

"Meatball Head...That's a character off of Mario..."

"Shut up Rei!...I'm sorry Minako-chan...I can't remember..."

Closing her eyes, Minako tried to not snap at the girls as they all seemed to try and think about her last partner. It wasn't like Minako really done anything with the guys she dated, she just couldn't help having a guy swoon over her. Minako was the scout of love and beauty and in that right, she believed she should always have a handsome man at her side. Sure she was independent when she wanted to be, but she just liked the idea of having someone if she needed him. It wasn't for physical purposes...She wasn't _that_ type of girl. It was just all in good fun.

"It's OK...Don't worry about it...The point I'm trying to make is that I am single now. Completely single. And, well...Kyo-san is too...So...as my best friend..."

"I just don't know if it is a good idea...You're a really good girl...and although I know Kyo-san is a good guy...He's well...more...experienced..."

Blushing, Usagi didn't want to have to go into detail as the girls seemed to stare her down for answers. The truth was her and Kyo were close, like siblings, and for that reason, Kyo always seemed to talk to her about his girl troubles. One day, when he got drunk, she remembered him talking to her about how one of his ex girlfriends actually wanted a three-way with him and one of his good friends. Not that she knew what that was at the time(she was just too innocent for that kind of knowledge!) she did look it up after to see what he was talking about and why he was so upset about it. In that time, he admitted he did have something of that kind with two girls but he was drunk off his rocker and so wasn't too sure what was going on until it happened, which he seemed rather disappointed about it since he had zero memories of it. She wasn't sure if Kyo ever really knew he was so honest with her in that time of weakness, but she could never forget it seeing as it scarred her for life. Minako ignored her blushing friend's words as she just shook it off and smiled brightly at her.

"So. Plenty of the guys I've dated had been with girls in...different ways than I have. I mean...Just because they had that type of relationship with their ex doesn't mean they should expect the same from me. Whenever I'm ready to be a guys girl...in that way...It will be me who chooses it. I'm not going to throw something like that out the window whenever I know I can never get it back. It's what makes a girl like me...so special."

Choosing her words wisely, the women in the room seemed to agree with her statement as they all seemed to be in the same boat as Minako. Although they still seemed to have much more experience than Usagi, even Amy had a boyfriend before, they all still made sure to be as pure as possible until they were truly ready to take that next step. Some people thought it strange, seeing as all of them were gorgeous and of a good age, but they didn't care. It's just what made them...different than the other girls. They liked it that way.

"...I guess I can talk to him if you want...I do know...He does like you..."

Usagi felt herself being pushed to the ground as she looked up and seen Minako almost tearing up at the statement. Minako just squealed in happiness as she continued to put Usagi in a death grip while crushing her from all angles. Usagi wasn't sure if she could breath.

"You won't be disappointed! We'd be such a grea..."

"Min...Minako...I...can't...Breath..."

Letting go of the gasping blond, Minako quickly apologized as the girls just laughed at their antics. Minako just leaned against the wall beside her as she dreamed of what tomorrow would bring.

 _'Tomorrow is Valentine's Day...Watch out Kyo-san...I'm coming for you in the name of Venus, the goddess of loveee!'_

OO

oo

"So...You want me to meet you at the park again?"

"Yeah...But just wear something...More formal. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day after all."

"Valentine's Day...I almost forgot."

Usagi blushed as she thanked God that she was currently on the phone and not right in front of the man she was speaking with. She didn't talk to Mamoru often on her cell, other than a few texts during the day, but Mamoru hasn't heard from her since she went to Rei's after their argument and he actually wanted to know if she was doing alright. He did't mean to upset her. She just didn't know what to make of it.

"Just don't be late Meatball Head...I don't know how that would effect the reservations."

"Reservations?"

"Don't worry about it...Are you still walking home?"

"Yeah, but I'm already on my sidewalk. I'm right in front of the house."

"Good...Next time just call me. I don't like the idea of you walking home so late...It isn't safe."

Blushing more at his concern, Usagi quickly thanked him as she just stared up at the house before her. She wasn't sure if she should go inside talking on the phone with him in case people were sleeping and she'd wake them up. It was pretty late, almost twelve in the morning, and she knew that wouldn't go down well with her mom and dad. They'd quickly suspect something..

"Well I'll let you go to bed then. Good night Usagi."

"Yeah..OK...See you tomorrow."

Disconnecting the call, Usagi took a deep breath as she tried to not think of what Mamoru was talking about. A date. Was he really taking her out on a date?

 _'This is pretend. For all I know, Kiki could be trying to follow him tomorrow and he wants to be sure he puts on a good show for her...This doesn't mean anything other then what it really is...Just a plan to rid him of her...'_

Telling herself that was all it was, Usagi quickly made her way up the stairs, just to stop right before her front door. There, leaning at the doors base, was a tiny letter with her name written on it. Picking it up, Usagi quickly scanned the area before opening up the card, only to wish she hadn't.

 _'My dearest Usagi,_

 _I know that I haven't seen you in awhile. I've been purposely standing on the sidelines as I let you play house with your little friend. I now see what was going on and I must apologize for making you feel as though it was necessary for you to try and push me away. As I'm sure you know, we are perfect together, and very soon, I will make you understand it in full. We're the perfect couple Tsukino Usagi and I forgive you for what you believed you had to do to get rid of me. Mamoru may have taken that kiss from you, but I will be the one who takes the rest._

 _You will see what I mean._

 _Your love._

No name was signed, but Usagi knew who it was from. It was the same handwriting as all the other notes by him and just the thought of it...she didn't know what to think. Her heart raced as she prayed this wasn't happening. He was still following her. How else would he have known it would have been her who found the note and no one else?

 _'Round two. Mamoru isn't going to like this...Looks like Kiki isn't the only one we need to be worried about...'_

Putting the note inside her pink purse, Usagi looked around one more time before unlocking her door and quickly shutting it back. She wasn't sure if tomorrow would be a good day or not. Not anymore.


	8. The Date that Almost Was

Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been awhile, but a lot has happened in the past year that demanded me to take a break for a while…Possibly too long since I almost even forgot this story as well as just how much I loved writing it! I decided to make sure I give you guys a decent chapter after I reread what I had previously wrote. I will be going back and doing some maintenance on some of the chapters to be sure I correct any spelling errors since I see there is quite a bit I had previously missed.

I am happy to be back on this story though and this time I will be sure it's finished so I don't leave you guys hanging any longer!

With that said…On with our story!

OO

o

 **Chapter 8: The Date that Almost Was**

 **..**

 **.**

Sighing, Usagi looked into the long mirror hanging on the opposite side of her bedroom door. She hated to admit it, but she looked _terrible_. After receiving such a note last night she couldn't sleep a wink and instead kept tossing and turning all night long. Although she was used to getting a couple hours of sleep a night when the negaverse decided to show their face, she had never once stayed up the _entire_ night. This really took a toll on her and she was not pleased in the least.

"Today is Valentine's Day…Even though Mamoru isn't technically my real boyfriend, I was actually looking forward to our 'date'."

She put a bit more emphasis on the last word as if trying to remind herself at how ludicrous it sounded. If someone was to come from the near future and inform her that this is what would take place someday, she would certainly not believe them. After all, although she'd admit they have gotten closer, it was nowhere near relationship friendly. In fact, even using the word friendship was still a bit of a stretch.

"Usagi…Staring at the mirror isn't going to get you up and ready…You really shouldn't be late."

Luna was trying to cheer her heroine up, but knew it wasn't doing much good. After Mamoru and Usagi seemed to patch things up, she assumed the blond would be able to finally relax and enjoy her life outside of the hero world. Although they still fought, she had to admit things seemed to be going a bit smoother than it had before. It would all be but Usagi's own luck that her night would have ended like it did. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the young woman before her.

' _I just can't stand to see her like this. It's almost a joke that a mere human man could put such fear and stress into the leader of the Sailor Scouts. If only he was part of the negaverse…This would just be so much easier to handle…'_

"I...I'm not going."

The statement sounded so soft and sad that Luna had to strain to hear it. Shaking her head, the feline made a leap at the woman so that she could rest comfortably on her right shoulder. Surely Usagi had to be kidding!

"What do you mean you're not going? Usagi…Mamoru doesn't typically do such nice things for you…He seems to want to put some actual effort into this boyfriend/girlfriend thing so you shouldn't just brush him off! Besides…didn't he mention something about reservations? That means that he put thought into this! It would be rude for you to…"

"That is exactly why I can't go Luna! I mean…Just look at me! A guy like Mamoru Chiba will definitely regret ever taking a girl that looks like me to a nice place on such a special day! I mean…Someone like him could easily get whoever he wants…It would be crazy for him to show up wi…"

"Am I hearing correctly? Are you actually admitting that you are not good enough for Mamoru-san? The man that you have been screaming, cursing, and kicking every chance you've had for years? Usagi…"

Luna wasn't sure what to make of it as Usagi simply bowed her head in shame. Her companion was not used to such a defeated girl. Sure, Usagi gave up on a lot of things and had some insecurities about herself as a person, but she had never believed she would see her so withdrawn because of Mamoru. When exactly did this happen? What changed?

"I…I mean…"

Before Usagi could even get what she wanted to say out of her mouth, her door swung open and nearly smacked Usagi right in the face if she hadn't jumped back with lightning speed. Jumping up suddenly, she was ready to give her intruder a piece of her mind before a smiling blond beamed at her with shining blue orbs.

"Usagi, goooood morning! I got here early so that we can get ready for our dates today!"

Shaking her head to rid herself of all the thoughts for scorning her friend, she merely sighed as she turned to flop down on the bed behind her.

"Usagi don't be like that! Didn't Mamoru say to meet him at…"

"I'm not going Minako-chan. I just…can't…"

Not understanding what her friend was talking about, Minako simply shut the door and walked over to the woman who could possibly pass as her twin.

"Usagi…What…What are you talking about?"

Sighing an even deeper sigh, Usagi shot up as she basically glared at the girl sitting beside her.

"Did you even look at me? Thanks to that creep, I haven't slept all night! I look like a train wreck!...And a pretty bad one too…"

Tilting her head to the side, Minako let her gaze fall all over her friend as she tried to assess the damage she was talking about. Although, she did admit Usagi wasn't looking as fresh as usual, she certainly didn't look horrible either. Usagi was one of those girls who could probably get a buzzcut, dye her hair rainbow, and dress in all black and still look like a total knock out. Of course, she knew she was possibly over dramatizing that image, but she did look an awful lot like herself and well Minako did think she looked great in just about everything so it was good enough for her.

"Usagi, all you have to do is take a nice long shower and you'll look great in no time. You just look a bit…tired…but that is an easy fix!"

"Are you serious? My hair is nowhere near tame, my eyes probably has bags under them, and my face looks swollen from crying. There is no way that I ca…"

"You are just making up excuses. Does the idea of going on a date with Mamoru really stress you out that much? Are you…Are you actually nervous?"

Hearing Minako ask so surprisingly really brought Usagi out of whatever stupor she happened to find herself in. The idea of anyone thinking she was avoiding him simply because they would be together, alone, was something she really didn't want to deal with. After all, they were just now starting to establish a friendship, she didn't need rumors that stated she wanted something more. She wasn't even sure if friendship was still a good idea or not.

"What on earth would give you that idea? That baka could never make **me** nervous! Why would you…"

"Great! Then…Let's get you ready!"

Grinning, Minako saw the defeated look on her friend's face the moment the words left her lips. She quickly grabbed the woman's slender arms as she led her straight into her adjoining bathroom only to slam the door shut, shortly after. She stood close by until she finally heard the shower turn on as she made her way, rather happily, over the cat that was now lounging on her friend's bed.

"You know…You really are lucky Usagi is easy to rile-up or that wouldn't have worked so easily."

"Oh Luna…You know all that was true though…I mean…Usagi is acting rather…strange when it comes to him…Don't you think?"

"She isn't used to it…Honestly, I have no idea what to make of it…I feel for her though…"

Nodding her head, Minako agreed as she let her gaze fall back onto the white bathroom door. She did wish things weren't so complicated for their friend. It seemed like nothing could just go smoothly for once.

"I can't imagine how scared she must feel. Having someone become so…fanatic about you cannot be good. I mean…The guy is simply nuts. I just wonder…What Mamoru will think about this…"

Luna sighed as she allowed Minako to continue to absentmindedly pat her head in a gentle fashion. She wasn't sure how this day would go for Usagi, but she really hoped it ended in a much nicer way…For her own sake.

OO

O

"Well, don't you look nice. Tell me, is it due to a certain woman who has been trying to get your attention since you first met?"

Winking teasingly, Motoki simply laughed as his friend smirked in response. He was about to say something when his eyes fell upon a certain raven-haired man that sat in his usual spot at the arcade. He merely rolled his eyes as he took a spot beside him while ordering a strawberry shake from his working friend.

"Mamoru…Why are you not…more dressed?"

Sighing, Mamoru took a long sip of coffee before raising a brow at the man beside him.

"More dressed? And tell me Kyo, what exactly do you suggest I wear when I am taking someone I am still having doubts about to a restaurant we'll probably be late to?"

"Late? Why would you be…."

"It's Usagi. Trust me…We'll be late."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Kyo tried to take in exactly what Mamoru was wearing. It wasn't like his friend looked bad. In fact, he believed on his worse days he couldn't pull that type of look off. He hated to admit it, but Mamoru was possibly the only guy he knew who could just get out of bed and still look inhumanely great. His hair was in the same fashion he always wore it, straight with full volume, while his clothes were more casual than formal. His white button-up shirt had long sleeves rolled up to his elbows while his pants were simple black jeans. He did wear some sharp brown dress shoes, but he admitted that for a formal dinner, he could have at least wore a tie or in the very least actual dress pants.

"Didn't you tell her to dress-up though? Don't you think she'd be a bit disappointed to find that you didn't?"

"Would she? Please remember that I am putting in the effort of reserving a place to eat tonight. Look, I admitted it wouldn't hurt trying to be a bit nicer to Usagi. I really would like the meatball head to at least stay a bit friendlier towards me when this is all through, but I never promised a romantic evening out. You need to remember…this is still Usagi we are talking about."

He said the last statement as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but Kyo wasn't fazed. Really, he shouldn't have expected Mamoru to run to Usagi with open arms simply because it was Valentine's day, but he did wish Mamoru could be a bit more…sweeter. He may have reserved them a spot at a nice Italian restaurant, but if he wasn't going to at least try and enjoy it, then what was the point?

"Don't you want today to be a bit more…special? I mean…It is her very first Valentine's date."

As Kyo said it, he watched Mamoru's blue orbs lose a bit of luster. He knew that he shouldn't be trying to guilt the man beside him into treating his cousin to having the best night of her life, but he really was hoping his plan would blossom a bit more…quicker. He needed to push his friend as far as he could so that Usagi could get the courage to experiment on her own feelings.

"I don't want to disappoint her Kyo. This is still pretend. You need to remember that."

Kyo just nodded as he started to drink the shake that Motoki had brought him moments before. Mamoru sighed again as he stared down at his coffee. He really wasn't sure how this night would play out but he was praying that Usagi would be able to enjoy it. After the surprise she had given him on his birthday, he knew that he owed her that.

' _I really don't know why…but I just have this strange feeling something bad is going to happen soon…Hopefully tonight will ease that just a bit…Perhaps we both can find some peace.'_

OO

O

"…You look…AMAZING!"

Twirling her friend around so that the gang could gaze upon her properly, Usagi felt a blush raise to her cheeks as the girls all seemed to agree.

"Minako, you are incredible! I mean…your fashion sense is fantastic!"

"Thanks Makoto! I will be happy to help you next if you want." Winking, Minako laughed at how Makoto simply blushed at the comment.

"Well, if that doesn't make Mamoru proud to call you his 'girlfriend', then I don't know what will."

"Rei-chan…Thanks…" Usagi's voice was soft as Rei simply smirked in response.

"I do agree. You look beautiful Usagi. You will certainly turn some heads!" Cheerfully, Ami smiled approvingly as Usagi simply nodded as a small smile of her own started to show. Turning away from the chattering girls, Usagi gave herself a quick once-over in her mirror. Minako really went all out to make Usagi into a more confident woman. Her long blond hair was not pulled into her usual buns, but instead fell into thick curls that seemed to engulf her backside. Her make-up was light, with a pink shade of lips and rose-colored cheeks that seemed to truly highlight her features in a more mature way. Blushing, she also noticed how the light-pink dress she was currently wearing hugged her body in a very flattering way as it had very thin straps with a low-cut front, which shown just enough cleavage to leave the rest for imagination. The dress also wasn't long, but flowy as it stopped right around her knees. She also noted how open the back was since she could feel every curl tickle her backside. She was happy she decided to go with simple pearl earrings that hung down on a silver strand while her neck was bare. She had to admit, Minako really was good a dressing people.

"Minako-chan…I am confused as to why you left my hair down and not up in buns. My hair is really…long. I never really leave it down in fear it may get caught on something…like the floor."

"Usa, that's why I curled it! The curls give it just enough lift so it doesn't appear to drag on anything. Don't worry about it! Mamoru has never seen you with your hair down so this will be a nice…change. There's no way he's calling you meatball head or even bun head tonight!"

Smiling devilishly, Usagi just nodded as she took another glance at the mirror in front of her. She wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She didn't think Mamoru really liked to use her usual name, so if he didn't have his favorite nickname to fall back on, he may just be at a loss for words.

" _Well…This will be interesting…To say the least."_

"So now…Makoto…Your turn!"

OO

O

Walking a bit nervously, Usagi tried her best not to fall in the silver heels she was wearing as she strode through the park's trail. She knew walking through the somewhat tall grass would not be an option to get to the place Mamoru had instructed her to meet him at. Apparently, the guy had a thing for that bench, because she swore he never left it. He was honestly a pretty predictable man if she had to sum him up. He had a daily routine that he liked to follow almost religiously and only had a few spots in all of Japan he liked to go to. She was a bit surprised by that seeing as he looked to be the type of guy who enjoyed venturing to new places and trying out new things. His looks just did not go with his actual personality at all. She was a bit…disappointed by that.

Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, she simply turned her attention back to sight in front of her as the trees she was walking through seemed to all but disappear, leaving her heading straight for a simple clearing. There, on one of the many benches the park possessed, was her date for the day. Mamoru seemed to be gazing at the opposite direction she was coming from so she took that opportunity to let her eyes wander over his form. He looked…amazing…and she hated it.

' _How is it possible to look that good in a simple white shirt?'_

Gulping she let her eyes darken as she merely drooled over the fact that Mamoru's broad shoulders and well-defined muscles could be easily seen in the tight button-up that he was wearing. It was neatly tucked into some fitted black jeans as she blushed profusely as she allowed her eyes to wander into 'that area' without thinking. Forcing her eyes to trail back up, she drunk in the fact that Mamoru's deep blue eyes looked almost seductive as the wind gently tossed the dark main on the top of his head. Although she would never say any of it out loud, she had to agree that he really was the _entire_ package.

Before allowing herself to ponder more, she merely jumped as his gaze now drifted from the pond beside them, only to come to rest on her. She started to freak as she tried her best to force her legs to walk closer to him. She didn't even notice Mamoru's gaze widen and darken at the same time as he looked her up and down without thinking.

' _U…Usagi? She's…She's beautiful…'_

As Usagi continued to walk as slow as humanely possible, he took the moment to fully give her a once over. Her hair was flowing behind her like a golden waterfall as she tried to caste her bright blue eyes at the ground as she concentrated on not falling in her silver heels. He had to admit that she really wasn't just a young teen anymore and quietly wondered just when his meatball head became such a beautifully _sexy_ woman. Her soft pink dress hugged all her curves nicely as Mamoru couldn't help how well it fitted at her breasts and hips. It made it seem like Usagi was moving in a very seductive fashion as her hips moved side to side and with every breath she took, he just couldn't help but watch the rise and fall of her ample breasts. Although it wasn't so low cut that they were hanging out, but it did nicely show just how big and full they really were as they hid innocently under the lacey clothe. Cursing under his breath for even looking at her like that, he merely shook the thoughts away as he forced his eyes to leave her perfect form and instead allowed them to rest on her soft pink lips. He didn't even have to imagine just what they'd taste like since he still could almost feel their touch from the kiss they shared not long ago. If that Riku just didn't break that damn glass…

"Mamoru-san…What are you looking at?"

Blinking, Mamoru shook his head again as he noticed how Usagi's face had gotten very close to his. When she stopped walking, he wasn't sure, but he hated just how lost he got as he gazed up at her. She really was a beautiful girl. Now if only her mouth didn't ruin that for her…

"Heh, sorry about that. I just never seen you with your hair down. You look…nice."

Smiling softly, he didn't miss just how Usagi's gaze seemed to lower in disappointment with a pout grazing her perfect shaped lips.

"Nice? That's it? I get this dressed up and nice is literally all you can say?"

Hearing the agitation begin to rise in her throat, he inwardly cursed as he tried to think of something else to say. Though, what was he supposed to say anyways? They were two people who barely liked each other while in a fake relationship that neither of them really cared to be in.

' _Well Usagi, you look absolutely breath-taking. Literally. I want to actually kiss you until I gasp from air because I would easily allow you to devour me whole if you'd ask…Yeah…That's not happening.'_

"You look very lovely. You are a very pretty girl Usagi, but this…I guess I'm just not used to being so speechless around you. I'm sorry…"

He tried to be honest while holding back at the same time, but it seemed to be a good enough answer. Usagi's eyes brightened back up as she allowed a soft smile to graze her features.

"Really?! Thank you! Minako-chan would be so happy to hear that! She actually helped me get ready this morning so…"

She trailed off as Mamoru half listened while grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her towards the direction of his car. She didn't even seem to care that his remarks were short since Usagi found it very hard to focus while his large hand seemed to engulf hers. Sure, they have done this a million times since they first 'dated', but this was a very different feeling. It was strange, but as they walked towards the parking lot, she couldn't help but think just how warm his touch really was.

' _I wonder…If he always felt this warm…'_

OO

O

"Are you sure they were going to be here tonight? Mamoru actually did put in some effort."

Makoto whispered in surprise as she let her green eyes wander around the dining hall they found themselves in. Trying not to show too much interest, she tore her eyes away from the impressive crystal chandelier that hung above the room in a very royal fashion. Clutching her small silver bag, she twirled around to smile at her date for the evening. Motoki simply smiled as he nodded in response.

As Makoto turned back towards the host as they waited to be sat, Motoki again allowed himself the pleasure of letting his eyes wander over Makoto's form. Her beautiful chestnut hair was up in the usual ponytail that held up a full head of tight curls that fell at just the right length on her half-exposed back. Her light green dress was every bit of frilly as the last of its layers barely reached the floor. He also smiled as he loved how soft her shoulders looked as they were left completely bare since the nice outfit did not care to have sleeves. It was just tight enough to show off her hour-glass waist and very full breasts. He almost salivated at the sight.

"Motoki-kun…She's ready to seat us."

Hearing her soft voice, Motoki simply shook away his thoughts as he allowed the hostess to lead them to a section of the room that was almost secluded from the rest of the restaurants guests. All the tables had tall candles adorning their centers and he could see just how thrilled Makoto was at the sight.

"It's just…beautiful…"

"Yeah…It really is."

Although he wasn't talking about the restaurant at all, but rather the beautiful woman who stood before him. He was right about to compliment her as they began to sit down when they heard a very familiar voice behind the booth they were currently seated at. Closing his eyes tightly, he prayed he wasn't hearing right, but hearing the long sigh his date let out, he knew his hearing was perfectly fine.

"It looks like you were right…She did come…"

Sighing, he quickly stood slightly up as he looked over the booth Makoto was currently slouching in. There, beside a very beautifully dressed Usagi and grumpy looking Mamoru was the one person who could truly kill their time together.

"Kiki-chan…Why did she have to show up? Does she have a tracker on him or something? God…I feel soo bad for him…"

He meant every word as he watched Usagi lay her head in her hand as Kiki continued to try and shove a piece of bread in the young man's mouth.

"You realize we have to do something…Otherwise this date would be for nothing…"

Nodding his head, he quickly tried to assess just how big the restaurant's booths were and just how many people could comfortably fit in them.

' _It looks like this day isn't going to go perfect for any of us…Kyo…you idiot!'_

OO

Oo

"Kiki…Leave…Now."

Mamoru tried so hard to keep his tone under control, but he was failing and he just didn't care anymore. Soon after Usagi and Mamoru reached the restaurant, the moment they sat down Mamoru couldn't even try and talk to Usagi since the moment he let his mouth open he was quickly pushed down to the end of the booth as a very persistent woman took a place beside him, glaring daggers at the woman across the table.

"Mamoru-san…I thought we were going on this date together…Why is _she_ here?"

Although Kiki hated to sound so rude, seeing as she still knew very little of the woman before her, she did hate just how beautiful she looked just now. If they were like brother and sister like that Riku guy said, then why on earth did she get so dressed up for him? If this was just for show…Well they were really putting in some un-needed effort in her opinion. It just was…wasteful really.

"Kiki-san…What are you doing here?!"

He didn't mean for his voice to raise so much and hated the stares they were now receiving from it, but this was insane. How did she even know they would be there? He even remembered telling her that him and Usagi decided to not do anything for Valentine's day and just make it up some other time. He really didn't want her presence to ruin the nice gesture he was trying to do for Usagi, but clearly that meant nothing to whoever decided to tip the devil woman off. This was just…ridiculous!

While Mamoru continued to question Kiki, Usagi could feel her heart race as she gazed up at the intruder before them. Kiki was clearly a beautiful woman and she could see that the woman knew it herself for the outfit she chose simply screamed, 'I'm gorgeous so want me'. Her raven hair was in its usual tight, short curls, but her soft figure seemed to glow in the outfit that adorned her. Her dress was simple, but clearly was meant to be anything but subtle seeing as it shown just about every curve the girl possessed. Although Usagi's dress did stop at her knees, Kiki's stopped well before that part on her legs as she not only had an open back but even slightly ripped sides as the small four tears allowed just enough skin to poke through. She had no sleeves and couldn't help but notice just how low-cut the top part of the dress was, seeing as if Kiki even tried to bend over, Mamoru would get a very good idea just how big her breasts really were.

' _Along with a nipple or two…Her boobs look like they could pop out at any second. She doesn't look like she's dressed for dinner, but rather dressed to be the desert...'_

Kiki's violet eyes seemed to lighten at the fact that Usagi began to blush at her form. She had to admit as beautiful as the blond looked, Kiki was a different type of beauty. Usagi would be fine for Mamoru in public, but she would be the one he'd want to be alone with in private…in his bed. She just knew it.

"Usagi-chan, you play a cute girlfriend…I'll give you that. As you can see however, I am a better fit for a man like Mamoru. Don't you think?"

Smirking she watched as Usagi blushed even more as Mamoru's eyes began to darken. He was right about to retort when suddenly, a waitress stood before them with two very welcoming guests at her sides.

"Excuse me…I am sorry, but these two stated that they…know you? Is that correct?"

Sighing out of annoyance, Mamoru was about to ask just what Motoki and Makoto were doing when Usagi didn't give him a chance as she grabbed her friend by the arm and pulled her into the booth beside her. He hated to see just how relieved Usagi was as she greeted Makoto with unsuppressed glee as the two women began to compliment just how great the other looked. Motoki just cleared his throat as he pulled Kiki off Mamoru's sore arm and quickly got in between them on the booth across from the two women. Kiki just huffed as she sat beside the bond haired man with disappointment written all over her pretty face.

"What are you doing here? When I told you where I booked our reservations that wasn't an invite to join us."

Although Mamoru tried to whisper softly to his friend, he didn't notice just how much the words sounded more like a hiss than anything. Motoki just smiled at how annoyed his best friend seemed to be that they were intruding on his not so perfect date.

"Oh? So…you would rather be left alone with Kiki-chan then? If anything, you should be thanking me. If it wasn't for us, your real date may have just stormed out of here leaving you all alone with the witch."

Sighing Mamoru silently agreed as he let his eyes wander back over to the woman in question. He did have to admit she did at least look happy now. In the very least, that was something to be thankful for.

' _It's just too bad that Makoto is the reason she seems to be smiling…And not me…'_

OO

O

The drive was silent as Mamoru pulled up beside Usagi's house. The day did not go nearly the way he had wanted it to and their two friends decided to stay with them for the remainder of the evening seeing as Kiki wasn't going to leave until they did. Trying to shake away the disappointment that threatened to engulf him, Mamoru turned back towards Usagi as he noticed just how far away her gaze had been. Her hands tightened on her silver purse as she seemed almost frightened to open the car door. After the day he had, he really didn't like that thought one bit and instead reached over to gently place a hand on her shoulder which shook her out of her own thoughts.

"Is something wrong? You've just been staring at your front door the entire time since we've pulled up…You look…worried about something."

Inhaling deeply, Usagi closed her eyes as she tried to remember just why she was scared in the first place. Although the day did not go nearly as she had liked it to, it did do a great job of helping her forget the events that took place the night before. Slowly, she reached into her small clutch as she pulled out the letter that was left on her front porch. She knew she needed to tell him and this would have possibly been the best time to do it. Mamoru just quirked an eyebrow as he took it from her almost shaking hands.

"A love letter? Usagi, have we gotten that close already? Who knew you cared so much!"

Although he meant it as a joke, he almost cursed as he seen her eyes only fall deeper into what he believed was a look of hopelessness. Ignoring the sinking feeling his heart was giving him, he simply opened the note as he allowed his eyes to read over its contents. It didn't take long before Usagi seen the anger rise to his cheeks as he almost let out a growl from his now tight lips.

"When…When did you get this? Why didn't you tell me about it before?!"

He didn't mean to sound so accusing, but he couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed. Not because he blamed her for receiving the letter, but because she didn't call him the moment she read it. Did he not tell her to start confiding in him? Did she not understand that he really did worry for her? He was about to say something else when he noticed the small droplets of water that threatened to fall from Usagi's big eyes. She simply clutched her purse tighter as she casted her eyes to her lap, wanting nothing more than to be invisible under his stern gaze.

"It's not like…It's not like I didn't want to! I just…I know you actually wanted this night to be nice…I know…I know you actually tried for me and I just didn't…I didn't want him to ruin it!"

Crying softly now, Mamoru could feel his anger leave him as he watched Usagi's shoulders begin to shake in an uncontrollable fashion. Undoing his seatbelt, and hers, he simply pulled the girl into his arms as she continued to cry softly on his chest. He waited a few moments as she softly told him about how she found it and the lack of sleep she received once she read it. How she didn't want to call him because she knew he would have been either asleep or studying for his upcoming tests and didn't feel like it was worth him worrying over. He hated how guilty that had made him feel. She really didn't understand him at all.

"Nothing is more important to me than your safety. I can always take a break from studying and I'm used to no sleep. Next time…Just call me…Ok?"

Feeling herself nod against him, Mamoru simply brought the girl closer to him in response as he shut off the car's engine. He wasn't sure how long he had been holding her, but he guessed it was long enough seeing as he began to hear gentle sounds leave from her barely parted lips. There was no mistaking it, Usagi had cried herself to sleep and Mamoru just didn't feel the need to wake her. Gently he pushed her back into the passenger's seat as he quietly started back up the car and headed for the only place he knew she'd feel safe at. He just prayed Rei wouldn't kill him for the late-night visit.

' _Maybe she should stay over there for a few nights…If that kid means what he says in that card…Then his actions is anything but pure…If he were to actually touch her…'_

Mamoru didn't even allow himself to finish that thought as he could feel rage begin to boil inside him again at an alarming rate. He may have been a hero to Japan, but if Riku even attempted to fulfill his promises to Usagi then he would easily become a villain. Riku just had no idea who he was messing with…but soon Mamoru promised he'd find out.

Glancing again at the sleeping blond beside him, Mamoru let out another curse as he turned softly on the corner that would lead him up towards the shrine and possibly Usagi's new safe house.

' _Don't worry Usagi…I'll protect you…I promise.'_

OO

O

"I really am sorry for the late visit Rei-chan…I hope I didn't wake you."

"There isn't any need to apologize Mamoru-san! Honestly, I'm just glad you cared enough to bring her here. Although you two don't get along, you really do care about her, don't you?"

Glancing at the slumbering girl on the bed behind them, Mamoru sighed as he took another sip of the tea the priestess brought him as he shifted a bit nervously in the small chair.

"The brat is growing on me…But even if she wasn't, it's not like I'd ever let something happen to her. Me and bun head may not get along all the time, but I still see her as a close friend."

Nodding in agreement, Rei could see Mamoru's eyes began to cloud over with a look she just couldn't place, but knew she didn't like it.

"What are you going to do?...It's clear he knows that you guys are just pretending. He doesn't seem to think of you as a threat anymore even after the show you guys put on for him awhile back…"

"At this point…I really don't care to put on anymore shows. It was a bad idea to ask Usagi's help in trying to fend off Kiki…I just…I have a bad feeling if something doesn't happen soon then Usagi really will be in trouble. Is it ok if Usagi stays with you for awhile? I mean…could you give her parents some excuse to allow her to stay here until this all blows over?"

Surprised, Rei gazed into Mamoru's pained expression. She wasn't expecting him to show such concern over Usagi, at least not to that extent.

' _When did he believe he was in the position to ask someone else to watch over her? I mean…that just seemed more like a question that an actual boyfri…'_

Smiling softly, Rei didn't even bother finishing her thought as she broke their staring contest and simply nodded a reply to him. Mamoru sighed in relief as he quickly chugged the rest of the warm green liquid before standing up to thank his friend again before saying his goodbyes. Stealing once last glance at Usagi, he smiled softly as he walked out of the room, shutting the door gently behind him. He may have believed the touching gesture went unnoticed, but to the psychic fire priestess? Not a chance.

Rei smiled as she walked back over to her friend to be sure she was well covered before getting up to turn out the lights.

' _I don't know what happened tonight…but whatever it was…I pray it continues.'_

And with that Rei made her way over to the makeshift bed on her floor and readied herself for sleep.

OO

O

I hope this was long enough to get back into the swing of things. I really hope you guys enjoyed it! Please remember to let me know how you guys felt in the comments.

Until next time!


End file.
